Yo soy tú y tú eres yo
by Sirenita
Summary: ¿Ella seguirá queriéndolo? Harry se pregunta una y otra vez si Ginny aún lo tiene en su corazón. ¿Ser la leal amiga de la pelirroja, Hermione, lo ayudará con sus intenciones? H/G, R/Hr.
1. La idea perfecta

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: Es posible que la personalidad de los personajes esté un poco distorsionada a lo que ha inventado JK Rowling y también que la trama sea un poco vulgar y hasta subida de tono (no sexualmente hablando, sino en chistes y diálogos). Sólo les digo esto para que no me lleguen reviews diciendo que cambié todo.

* * *

**

"**Yo soy tú y tú eres yo"**

Capítulo 1: 'La idea perfecta'

El gran, famoso, reconocido, valiente, increíble, poderoso, magnánimo, confiable, osado y un sin fin más de apodos que ponía la prensa; él, el mismísimo Harry Potter, no podía más. Derrotar a Voldemort había sido toda una hazaña, algo muy difícil y que casi le cuesta la vida a él y a muchos más. Estaba exhausto y feliz de poder vivir para contarlo. ¡Se había enfrentado por cuarta vez a Voldemort y estaba ileso! Bueno, había pasado dos meses inconscientes en San Mugo, pero ahora estaba bien. Sus amigos vivían, los Weasley estaban bien, Remus y Tonks no estaban muertos, la profesora McGonagall seguía con vida… Hubo pérdidas muy importantes y sumamente tristes, pero estaban saliendo adelante. Él estaba siguiendo adelante con su vida. O eso aparentaba. Todo iba bien hasta que volvió a verla: Ginny Weasley. ¿Y si ya no lo quería?

Maldito el día en que le lanzó esos canarios. Estaba celosa y lo malo es que fue una de las peores decisiones que pudo haber tomado. Se vengó de ese maldito pelirrojo, pero de todas formas, fue una mala decisión. ¿Y si se daba cuenta que le gustaba? Oh, no. Era prácticamente haberle gritado en su cara¡Me gustas, y mucho! Muy descarado, para su gusto. Quizás el sentimiento era recíproco, pero no estaba segura. O sea, ella no se había ido a meter con la primera suelta que le pasa por delante… Viktor fue otra cosa. A él lo quiso. Y McLaggen… Está bien, se había metido con el primer idiota que se le cruzó, pero se arrepintió al momento. ¡No le había metido la lengua en su boca, al menos! No como él. ¡Lo odiaba! Imbécil. Y aún así lo seguía queriendo más que un amigo. ¿Algún día se iría a dar cuenta?

-¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Ron buscando otro pedazo de pollo de la fuente. Los miró – Están muy callados.

-No necesito hablar como una cotorra – replicó Hermione moviéndose incómoda en su asiento – Si quieres puedo hablarte todo el día…

-No me hagas ese favor – Sacó un enorme pedazo - ¿Y en qué piensas tú, compañero?

-Bueno… Tú sabes… - Se encogido de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Desde que le preguntaban en qué pensaba, siempre respondía eso. _"Bueno… Tu sabes…"_. Era como si creyeran que su mente divagaba en los atroces recuerdos de Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos. En un principio era por eso, pero últimamente pensaba en casi todo lo que ocurría y no quería contarles nada a sus amigos. Sentía que era demasiado personal. Así es que optaba por responder a todas las preguntas muy comprometedoras con aquellas tres palabras. Se salvaba de dar explicaciones y de pensar más de la cuenta.

Pasaban sus vacaciones en La Madriguera. Hermione había pasado todo junio con sus padres y les rogó pasar julio en la casa de los Weasley. Después de convencerlos con un discurso de no ver a sus amigos más seguido, que eran momentos complicados y necesitaba apoyar a Harry, etc… En cambio, Harry había tenido muchísimos menos problemas. Como ya tenía 17 años, no debía irse con los Dursley. Hacía lo que quería y eso significaba vivir con los Weasley hasta saber qué hacer con su vida.

-Ah, claro – dijo Hermione observando a Harry sin reparos. Él no pensaba en Voldemort, exactamente, estaba segura - ¿Y dónde está Ginny, Ron?

-Fue a la casa de una amiga - respondió el pelirrojo antes de devorar su pollo. Harry parecía bastante interesado en lo que decía – Espero que vuelva pronto. Mamá quiere que vayamos con ella a comprar sus materiales para Hogwarts.

-Será un gusto acompañarla. ¿Verdad, Harry?

-Supongo… - contestó Harry evitando la mirada de su amiga.

¿Y si no me quiere? Tal vez me olvido. Es entendible. Tuve que dejarla para enfrentarme con mi destino.

¿Y si no me corresponde? Me muero, me muero. Hemos sido amigos durantes años. Sería horrible decirle que lo adoro y que él me diga que no es recíproco.

-Nunca vas a cambiar – dijo Ron torciendo los ojos al darse cuenta de cómo miraba a Harry – Ni que tuvieras un plan para que vuelvan… - murmuró divertido.

Le lanzó una mirada enojada. ¡Ella no era tan cargante como para idear planes de ese tipo! Aunque… Sonrió rápidamente. ¡Eso era! Necesitaba usar su inteligencia en las vacaciones, ya que las neuronas podrían morírseles sin haberlas aprovechado lo suficiente. Sólo tenía que conseguir un libro, un caldero… ¡Ay, era brillante! Una brillante idea. Podría ayudar a Harry y también ayudarse a sí misma. Claro, dos pájaros de un tiro. Hay que dar para recibir… Y ella iba dar, lo único que tenía era exigir que Harry le devolviera.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar Ron dándose cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione.

-Nada que te importe – Notó que Harry volvía a concentrarse en sus pensamientos – No sé para qué quieres saber lo que me pasa… Tengo libertad de sonreír cuando quiera.

-Oh, mejor quédate en silencio y déjanos comer en paz. ¿No es cierto, Harry?

-Pues… - dudó en qué decir. Nuevamente tendría que apoyar a Ron o a Hermione – Comamos en paz.

-Está bien – dijo Hermione sin reclamar y tomó el tenedor.

Terminaron de almorzar y Hermione encantó los paños y el detergente para que los trates sucios se lavaran solos. El no tener a la señora Weasley era algo complicado. Había tenido que ir al ministerio para renovar su licencia de varita y no sabían cuánto más iba a tardar. Así es que tenían que arreglárselas en la casa ellos solos.

Harry y Ron decidieron jugar Quidditch. Hermione les dijo que les haría mal jugar después de almorzar, debían reposar una hora o sino podrían enfermarse; pero no le hicieron caso. Fueron a buscar sus escobas y todo lo que se necesitara para un buen partido. La castaña pensó que era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Ron una vez que ya montaban sus escobas y ella había salido con un enorme libro, pluma y pergamino.

-Leeré… - respondió vagamente.

-Oh, aburrido.

Se sentó en una banca muy vieja que se encontraba en el cobertizo. Desenrolló el pergamino y pensó en aquella poción. La había hecho en su segundo año, mucho tiempo atrás; pero debía acordarse de los ingredientes. Eran varios y muy difíciles de conseguir. Después vería cómo los conseguiría, ahora debía recordar cuáles eran todos los ingredientes que se usaban en la Poción Multijugos. Empezó a anotar vagamente algunos ingredientes y luego buscó en el libro imágenes de los ingredientes, su composición y todo para estar segura que eran esos.

Harry anotó sólo 2 veces y Ron atrapó casi siempre las quaffle. Debía admitir que su amigo estaba mejorando y mucho… Lástima que ya habían dejado Hogwarts y no podría utilizar su ya mejorada habilidad. Los dos sabían que extrañarían mucho los partidos de Quidditch.

A las cinco de la tarde pararon de jugar porque ya estaban un poco cansados. Se acercaron con las escobas en mano a Hermione. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta que habían terminado; escribía frenéticamente en el pergamino y de vez en cuando miraba el libro para después continuar de escribir un párrafo. Ron se puso un dedo en la boca como señal a Harry para que no hiciera ningún ruido y el pelirrojo se acercó silenciosamente a la castaña.

-¿Y qué haces? - le preguntó inclinándose detrás de la espalda de la muchacha.

-¡Nada! – Dobló el pergamino lo más rápido que pudo y cerró el libro – Nada, nada… ¿Cómo les fue? – inquirió visiblemente nerviosa.

-Bueno… Bien. Ron cada día juega mejor – respondió Harry extrañado por la actitud de su amiga. Se acercó y tomó el libro que había cerrado. Leyó lo que decía la portada – _"Mil y un ingredientes exóticos"_… ¿Para qué lees esto?

-Porque me gusta – Se lo quitó de las manos – Yo iré a ver si tu madre llegó, Ron… Sí, eso haré – dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino y la pluma – Hasta después – Y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

-¿Y qué le pasa a ésta? – inquirió Ron señalando con el pulgar la puerta - ¡Es como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal!

-Tú sabes que Hermione es… rara – no sabía cómo definir aquella reacción de la castaña – Dejémosla tranquila. Seguramente deben ser cosas de mujeres.

-¿Cosas de mujeres? – preguntó sin entender – Somos amigos de casi toda la vida, no puede andar ocultando…

-Cosas de mujeres, Ron. Ellas son _muy_ diferentes a nosotros. ¿Entiendes? _Cosas de mujeres_ – dijo lentamente y el pelirrojo asintió – Ajá, exacto. Nunca la entenderemos.

Entraron a la casa y se sirvieron unos enormes vasos con jugo. La señora Weasley aún no había llegado. Hermione se encerró en el cuarto de Ginny, en donde dormía, y no apareció hasta algunas horas después. Harry y Ron se dedicaron a jugar ajedrez mágico y luego a conversar de cómo le estaba yendo a los equipos regionales de Quidditch en los partidos de la semana pasada.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando la señora Weasley llegó junto con el señor Weasley. Arthur se veía bastante cansado y comentó que había mucho trabajo en el ministerio. La señora Weasley sólo se dedicó a preparar algo rápido para cenar mientras decía lo espantoso que era sacar una nueva licencia de varita: Todo estaba completamente atestado de gente en aquél cuarto tan pequeño.

Ginny llegó a las ocho. Saludó muy alegre a todos –incluso a Harry- y le preguntó a su madre si podía ayudarla con algo. La señora Weasley se negó diciendo que ya tenía casi todo listo y le pidió que fuera a buscar a Hermione.

-No puedo creer que estés estudiando en vacaciones – dijo la pelirroja al ver que leía un enorme libro – ¡Deja eso para la universidad! Entrarás en septiembre y allí tendrás mucho tiempo para leerte todo esto…

-Bueno, me entretengo con estas cosas, como dices tú – Cerró el libro tratando de ocultar el pergamino dentro de él - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien… Han pasado muchas cosas. ¿Sabías que Colin está persiguiendo a Melinda? Da miedo. Melinda nos mostró todas las cartas que había recibido de Colin desde que salimos de vacaciones – Se sentó a su lado – Después te sigo contando… Hay que cenar.

-Oh, tu mamá llegó. No tenía idea.

-Ron me dijo que estabas muy extraña. Te encerraste desde la tarde. ¿Muy entretenida con tu lectura?

-No sabes cuánto – comentó prácticamente empujando a Ginny de la habitación.

Aliviada bajó las escaleras. Si Ginny supiera lo que tramaba… Tenía que mantener a todos alejados del libro y del pergamino.

**OoOoO**

Tocaron la puerta dos veces. Ron se estaba poniendo su pijama y no hizo caso. Harry ya estaba acostado y no quería moverse. Nuevamente tocaron. El pelirrojo terminó de ponerse los pantalones y reclamó que era imposible tener un poco de tranquilidad en esa casa. Abrió la puerta de mal humor y se encontró con Hermione.

-¡Mierda, Hermione! – gritó Ron cruzándose brazos para que no viera la gran mayoría de su tronco desnudo – Deberías avisar que eras tú…

-Yo… yo… toqué antes. Es tu culpa de salir así – balbuceó con las manos sobre los ojos – Discúlpame.

-Sí, discúlpame – murmuró yendo a su cama y sacó la parte de arriba del pijama – Me voy al baño a cambiarme – Salió del cuarto visiblemente sonrojado.

-Ya se fue – dijo Harry muy divertido. Hermione se quitó las manos sobre los ojos - ¿Agradable visión la que tuviste?

-Ay, cállate – Estaba abochornada por ver a Ron así… aunque no podía negar que no le hubiera gustado - ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó como si Harry se fuera a quitar la ropa.

-Claro…

Entró y se sentó en la cama de Ron. Pescó su falda y la tomó fuertemente. Harry también se sentó y la observó confundido. Era raro que estuviera tan nerviosa, aún después de lo que había pasado. Suspiró pensando que ya no había vuelta atrás en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo había meditado mucho y había decidido llevar a cabo su plan, pero ya ejecutarlo era algo muy diferente. Se convertiría en realidad.

-Sé que esto sonará muy extraño, pero… - Lo miró - ¿Tú quieres volver con Ginny, verdad? – Harry sorprendido iba a decirle que no – No me mientas. La forma que la miras… Te delatas solo. Yo sé cómo puedes volver con ella.

-¿Perdón? – Nunca en su vida imaginó tener una conversación de ese tipo con su amiga.

-Yo sé cómo puedes volver con Ginny… Tengo un plan – Se inclinó y siguió en voz baja – Es muy loco. Y créeme que peligroso también. Con lo que planeo, podrás saber si le sigues gustando…

Tosió y trató de analizar cada palabra que decía. Lo único que pensó es que su amiga necesitaba con urgencia ir a San Mungo. ¿Qué clase de plan sería? No podía imaginarse nada… Además que, seguramente, sería algo tan peligroso que se pondría en vergüenza frente a Ginny y a todos los Weasley. Pero debía pensar en otro factor importante: No tenía el valor suficiente para hacer por sí mismo. No podía más. Él, el mismísimo Niño Que Vivió, no sabía qué hacer para estar con su ex novia. Y como respuesta a su tortura, Merlín le mandó a Hermione. ¿Ésa era la ayuda que necesitaba?

-En el caso que estuviera interesado, cuéntame de tu plan – dijo él manteniendo seriedad.

-Pues… - Ahora sí que iba a quedar la grande, lo revelaría – Sería que nosotros tomáramos la poción Multijugos y nos hiciéramos pasar por el otro. Tú serías yo y yo tú – Observó cómo los lentes de Harry se caían un poco debido a la impresión – Tú, siendo Hermione, podrías hablar con Ginny y preguntarle sobre si todavía siente algo por Harry… Sería como una conversación de mujeres. Ella te dirá la verdad. Y yo…

-¿Y tu qué? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Pues… Ginny es mi amiga – siguió sin hacerle caso – No hemos hablado de ti hace varias semanas y sería ideal que el tema se tocará. ¿Te das cuenta? Es perfecto. Ella te revelaría los sentimientos que tiene a Harry Potter y no sabría que su amiga Hermione es su amado.

Parpadeó varias veces y su boca se abrió. Se arregló los lentes caídos y movió las manos como si se estuviera ahogando. Volteó el rostro y observó que nadie estaba en la puerta escuchando… Y miró nuevamente a Hermione:

-¡Estás completamente desquiciada! – vociferó Harry sin poder creerlo. Hermione le pidió que hablará más bajo – Eso parece un argumento para alguna telenovela… pero… ¿Te has vuelto loca? Jamás podría hacer eso.

-Harry, piénsalo mejor. Es perfecto. No tendrías que averiguar de una forma muy pública si ella sigue interesada en ti… Es discreto y nadie lo sabrá. Sólo yo – Sonrió nerviosamente – Hoy averigüé todo y ya tengo la lista de ingredientes, la preparación…

-¿Eso hacías mientras nosotros jugábamos? Estás diciendo que me haga pasar por ti… ¿Te parece una petición normal? – Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón – Lo que yo sienta o no por Ginny no justifica que hagamos algo tan vil como esto.

-Mira, Harry, te hablaré en serio – dijo tranquilizándose – Éste plan lo pensé más por ti que por mí. O sea, tú te beneficiarías por lo que ya te he explicado… Me gustaría saber si Ron siente algo por mí más que amistad.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… Quédate en silencio y nunca digas lo que te diré: Me gusta Ron – admitió evitando la mirada de Harry – Pensé que si yo fuera tú, él podría hacer algún comentario que me aclararía las cosas… La verdad estoy muy confundida y…

-¿Te gusta, Ron? – inquirió pensando que era más de lo que podía saber en una noche.

-Si yo le dijera que me gusta y él me dice que no, te juro que… No sé. Es por eso que pensé que podíamos cambiar nuestras identidades por unas horas. Nos beneficiaríamos los dos – Juntó sus manos y casi se pone de rodillas – Por favor, hazlo por mí. Quiero saber si mi sentimiento es correspondido – le suplicó con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza.

-Pero…

-Es que, Harry, no entiendes. Yo necesito saber si puede haber algo entre nosotros. Me moriría si…

-¿Por qué te morirías? – preguntó Ron entrando al cuarto.

La castaña se quedó muda y Harry miró a Ron como si fuera un alienígena invadiendo La Madriguera. Había entrado en el momento menos oportuno. Ron sólo repitió la pregunta dándose cuenta de la extraña actitud de sus dos amigos.

-Por supuesto que me moriría si no encuentro mi libro – dijo ella no muy convencida – Te juro que no podría vivir sin él. Sería una inculta y sería mi perdición.

-La vida es más que un libro, Hermione. Es una tontería. ¿Y qué nos importa a Harry y a mí de eso? – inquirió el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de ella.

-Claro, para ti la vida es sólo una quaffle, Ro-Ro… - Se levantó – Espero que pienses en lo que te dije Harry – Lo miró enfatizando aquellas palabras - … ya que te agradeceré eternamente que encuentres mi libro. En fin, me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana, chicos – Apenas le lanzó una mirada a Ron y salió prácticamente corriendo.

-¿Y qué le pasa a ésta? – preguntó Ron sin entender su comportamiento – Está más rara de lo normal…

-¿Qué voy a saber yo¿Me ves cara de Hermione Granger? – Apartó la sábana de la su cama – No, porque soy Harry Potter… Mejor me duermo. Estoy muy conmocionado por… el libro de nuestra amiga.

-Desde que Tú-Sabes-Quién todos andan como locos. No puedo creer que te importante tanto un libro… Tal vez sí tengas cabeza de Hermione Granger para pensar eso.

-Buenas noches – Se acostó y le dio la espalda a Ron.

Aquella noche, nuestro Harry Potter tenía mucho que pensar. Una importante decisión que hacer.

**OoOoO**

Era hermosa. Observó con cuidado como la pelirroja reía por los gestos de Arnold, su Soplido Enano (**n/a:** creo que así es en español), y seguía acariciándolo. No podía creer que le tenía envidia a ese maldito ser peludo por estar tan cerca de su pelirroja. Bueno, cualquiera estaría celoso hasta de la cuchara con la que come si apenas te mira, te habla o te da señales que sabe que existes. Y pasaba muy seguido que, cuando conversaba con Ron o Hermione en el cobertizo, se perdía mirando como Ginny Weasley jugaba con Arnold, o ayudaba a descontaminar el jardín o hacía lo que fuera que hiciese cerca de su campo visual. Se perdía en la bella cascada pelirroja de sus cabellos, en sus ojos, en sus pecas, en su respingada nariz, en sus menudos brazos, en sus bellas piernas, en sus largas pestañas, en sus labios y en ese cuerpo que…

-¡Por la mierda, Harry! – dijo Ron dándole un golpe en la cabeza para que volviera a la realidad – Le estás mirando partes a mi hermana que no te permitiré que hagas en mi presencia. Sé que eres un hombre, pero, por favor, contrólate sino quieres que te dé una paliza.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo, Ron? – Hermione le lanzó una mirada dura antes de acercarse a Harry, quien se tocaba la nuca adolorido – Le pegaste muy fuerte. Pobre… ¿Te duele mucho?

-Demasiado – Se acordó del verano cuando los dementotes aparecieron el Little Whinging. Esa vez se golpeó dos veces en la cabeza y el dolor se acercaba a esa sensación de sentir el cerebro partido en dos – Para tu información: No estaba observando nada que no se pueda.

-Es mi hermana, desgraciado – masculló el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

Ginny dejó de jugar con Arnold y vio a los tres en el cobertizo. Había escuchado el grito de su hermano y notó que le había pegado a Harry.

-¿Te traigo hielo? – preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie – Se te ve feo…

-Fue sólo un golpe, nada más – dijo Harry tratando que su amiga dejará de ser tan exagerada – No me va a salir un chichón o algo parecido.

-Ay, Hermione, no sé para qué te preocupas tanto de Harry – habló Ron casi riéndose – Pareces su mamá. Un momento, te pareces a mí mamá.

-Eso es totalmente estúpido – sentenció – Jamás…

Harry no le prestó para nada atención a lo que ya sabía que sería una discusión entre sus amigos. Se volvió a concentrar en la pelirroja. Ginny lo miraba extrañada y frunció un poco el ceño. Arnold empezó a dar saltitos pidiéndole cariño y ella siguió en su tarea de consentir a su mascota. ¿En qué habría estado pensando? Era la primera vez que había pillado a Ginny mirándolo. Creía que la muchacha ni estaba enterada de su presencia en La Madriguera por su lejana actitud. Le gustaría saber qué pensaba sobre él, si aún le tenía afecto…

-… eso no quise decir! – dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas – Lo sabes. Maldita sea, Hermione. Siempre terminas confundiendo todo.

-Sí, yo siempre confundo todo – Su boca se crispó y por un momento Harry creyó que su amiga iba a lanzarse sobre Ron a matarlo – Me gustaría que alguna vez dejes de criticarme…

-¿Criticarte? Oh, entonces lo que tú haces a diario es alabarme.

-… de molestarme, porque realmente es desagradable tener que discutir contigo todos los días del año – siguió crispando aún más su boca por el comentario de él - ¡Me largo de aquí para que sigas siendo un odioso! – chilló antes de entrar a la casa.

-¿Por qué tiene reaccionar así? – inquirió el pelirrojo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad – Es una actitud tan… de mujer.

-Bueno, Hermione es una mujer – Harry torció los ojos – De todas formas, creo que sería bastante bueno que empezarán a controlar su lengua y tratarán de llevarse mejor; al menos en verano.

-Dile eso a la señorita PEDDO, no a mí – farfulló Ron – Ella siempre empieza. Es tan exagerada, tan mandona, tan inquisitiva, tan sabelotodo… Cree que tiene la razón, pero no sabe que yo también puedo tenerla. ¿No te das cuenta? Sólo me hace la vida imposible…

Y con el dolor de su alma Harry admitió que la idea de Hermione no era tan descabellada de todo. Es decir, era desquiciada y digna para una ida al psiquiatra; pero de que iba a funcionar lo haría. Escuchar como Ron decía todo eso de su amiga era lo suficientemente convincente para pensar en cómo juntar a Ron y Hermione. Nadie, ni siquiera Malfoy, podría encontrarle tantos defectos a Hermione. Sólo alguien que no quería admitir que le gustaba la muchacha.

Miró a la pelirroja. ¡Estaba sintiendo celos de Arnold! Estaba desesperado. ¿Y si aceptaba la oferta de su amiga?

**OoOoO**

La cena había sido distinta. Al menos para Harry. Había estado tan nervioso que por poco se le cae el frasco con sal en el arroz de Ron. Su amigo le preguntaba una y otra vez si se encontraba bien, pero Harry le contestaba distraído. Su mirada pasaba de los señores Weasley, Hermione hasta Ginny. Le rogaba a Merlín que su decisión no fuera la equivocada y que la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione se presentara. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas muy rápido:

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un juego de té, Ginny – le dijo la señora Weasley a su hija cuando recogía los platos – Mañana iremos a ver a Remus y la última vez que fui a Grimmauld Place las tazas estabas todas picadas y el té se te caía… Tiene muchos años.

-¿Cuál juego de té? – preguntó el señor Weasley - ¿El antiguo?

-Por supuesto. Sé que es viejo, pero aún está en buenas condiciones. Después Remus me dijo que se encargaría de comprar nuevas cosas… - Con su varita mandó todos los platos sucios al fregadero – Ah, y Ron, ahora mismo quiero que busques todos los pantalones y camisas que no te queden bien y me los traes.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó con Ron con la boca llena. Hermione hizo un gesto de profundo asco – pero…

-No, no. Ahora, dije. No lo has hecho desde que llegaste y me temo que jamás lo harás – dijo resueltamente – Bien, vamos. Después comen postre, si quieren.

Ron se levantó de la mesa quejándose que aún tenía mucha hambre y Ginny siguió a su madre perdiéndose de la cocina. Arthur Weasley les sonrió a Harry y Hermione y les pidió disculpas, pero tenía que ver cómo romper un hechizo en un televisor muggle. Se fue muy emocionado.

Hermione miró a Harry mientras terminaba de mascar su carne. La muchacha había notado el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y feliz pensaba que se trataba de su proposición.

-Hermione… Quiero hablar algo contigo – dijo Harry viendo que nadie merodeaba por la cocina.

-Soy todo oídos – Juntó sus manos calmadamente.

-Lo estuve pensando y… Tu idea de… la poción… no es tan fuera de lugar como creía – habló atropelladamente – Aunque sea sumamente peligrosa y loca, puede que funcione.

-Hagamos esto rápido, Harry – dijo la castaña inclinándose - ¿El ver que Ginny apenas te mira ni te habla ni te toma en cuenta hizo que aceptarás mi proposición?

-Algo así. Pero… Antes que… cambiemos… Se necesita la poción lista. Y eso demora un mes.

-Déjamelo a mí. La señora Weasley quería que acompañáramos a Ginny a comprar sus materiales para Hogwarts. Es la oportunidad perfecta – dijo esbozando una sonrisa malévola – En un mes estará todo listo.

-Oh, claro. Genial… Entonces en un mes… haremos eso - ¿Por qué se había metido en ese lío? Ya no podía salir.

**OoOoO**

Julio llegó con mucha rapidez. Los días habían sido muy agradables para Harry, Ron y Hermione. Tal vez el tener que ir a la Academia de Aurors y hacer las pruebas preliminares los habían agotado o que Hermione fuera a la universidad a postularse a medimagia la hizo enojarse por no recordar algunas pociones u otros hechizos. Ése tipo de cosas les habían cortado un poco el panorama de relajo y alegría del verano.

-¡Me ganaste de nuevo! – exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie – Pensaré mejor si vuelvo a jugar contigo… En mi vida te he ganado.

-Eso es porque soy el rey del ajedrez mágico, Potter – comentó Ron riendo.

-Sí, claro… Bueno, iré a acostarme. ¿Vienes?

-No, quiero ensayar una nueva jugada que inventé ayer. Después subo – respondió poniendo todas las piezas en su lugar correspondiente del tablero.

-Vale – Harry subió sin decir nada más.

Subió por la desvencijada escalera de caracol. Le quedaban solo unos cuantos escalones para llegar al cuarto que compartía con Ron cuando sintió algo tomándolo del brazo y lo entró al baño.

Vio que Hermione era su "secuestradora" y le preguntó qué le pasaba para hacerle eso, pero no se escuchó la respuesta al ver que encima del lavatorio había un caldero con un líquido viscoso, verde casi gris y nada apetitoso.

-Terminé la poción multijugos. Podemos beberla ahora – dijo con efusiva emoción la muchacha.

-¿Ahora? – inquirió Harry pensando que ése día sería tan lejano, que nunca ocurriría.

-Sí. Es el momento perfecto para probar si nuestro plan sirve o no.

-Tu plan, dirás – la corrigió con temor.

-Ya, ya, está bien – En el caldero había un cucharón y junto al caldero dos vasos. La castaña tomó uno y lo llenó con la poción multijugos - ¿Listo? – le preguntó poniéndole el vaso en su cara.

-Mmm… No estoy muy seguro – respondió con muchas dudas tomando el vaso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Y empecé con este nuevo fic… Hace tiempo (diría que más de un año) no tengo ningún proyecto largo que tenga a Harry y Ginny como pareja principal, y creo que éste es el momento. Extrañaba a estos dos como los protagonistas, ya que Ron y Hermione siempre han sido los principales en mis fics… Así que heme acá con una idea bastante loca, como siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry y Hermione "cambiarán" de cuerpo? Claro, pero todo por saber si Ginny gusta de él aún y si Ron gusta de ella. Y usan la poción multijugos porque dudo que exista algo así como de verdad cambiar de cuerpo, algo así como una maldición. 

¡Espero que les guste este fic! Ojala me manden todos los reviews que sean posibles para tener su opinión… Para ver si vale la pena continuarlo (además que el lunes 29 de enero es mi cumpleaños xD! Si quieren saludarme, háganlo, estaría agradecida).

Si es que ustedes quieren un próximo capítulo, si es que me mandan reviews y todo… Bueno, sólo les garantizo que se reirán o, por lo menos, se divertirán porque Harry tendrá que saber lo que es estar en un cuerpo de mujer y Hermione cómo comportarse siendo un hombre.

Cuídense muchísimo y besitos, adiós!


	2. Cómo ser del sexo opuesto

**Advertencia: Vuelvo a reiterar que ésta historia contiene vocabulario y humor físico subido de tono. Hecha ya la advertencia, no quiero reclamos por si no te gusta el humor o las palabras de los personajes. Te advertí.

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: 'Cómo ser del sexo opuesto'

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tomar el contenido de los vasos. A Harry le daba profundo asco… De hecho ya se le estaba revolviendo el estómago y presentía que dentro de poco estaría vomitando lo que había sido su cena horas antes. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa para ganar tiempo –y, tal vez, encontrar milagrosamente una razón para no beber eso- y decidió dedicarse a contemplar los materiales de trabajos de su amiga.

El caldero, el cucharón; y un par de cosas que no había reparado antes: Unos frasquitos con ramas y bolitas de color oscuro, una bolsita raída y un enorme libro cerrado, en su portada mostraba unas letras doraras que decían _"__Mil y un ingredientes exóticos"_.

-Si no mal recuerdo, en nuestro segundo año usaste el libro "_Moste Potente Potions"_… ¿No sólo que en ése salía la poción? – preguntó recordando con exactitud cómo Hermione trabajaba laboriosamente en la poción multijugos años atrás.

-Fui bastante inteligente para copiar los ingredientes y la preparación en un pergamino que guardé hasta hoy – dijo Hermione sonriendo. Se sentía orgullosa por haber pensando que posiblemente esa poción le sería muy útil – Como son tan difíciles de conseguir los ingredientes, consulté éste libro… – Puso suavemente su mano sobre la cubierta del enorme libro, junto a los frasquitos – Para ver si algún ingrediente podía ser reemplazado por otro, y aún así la poción quedaría bien. Muchos podían ser reemplazados, así que compré sus variantes en el Callejón Diagon e hice la poción.

-¿Me estás diciendo que somos los conejillos de indias de tu poción alternativa? – preguntó Harry viendo con más aprensión el vaso en sus manos.

-Bueno, si lo ves de esa forma… ¡Te aseguro que la variación de ingredientes no afecta de ninguna forma la poción!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dejó el vaso en el lavatorio - ¿Acaso la probaste?

-No, por supuesto que no – respondió dándose cuenta que Harry se estaba aterrando – Harry, confía en mí. Es una poción multijugos normal.

-Por primera vez en mi vida no quiero confiar en ti – dijo, sabiendo que muchas veces había pensando que su amiga estaba equivocada y no le creía, pero esto era mucho más de lo que podía tolerar – Lo siento, pero… No puedo.

-Oh, bueno, entonces quieres que Ginny salga con… - No terminó la frase al comprobar que Harry la miraba prestando mucha atención – Es tu problema, Harry. ¿Quieres conseguir a Ginny?

No quería manipular a Harry de esa forma, pero sabía que era tan apasionado respecto a afectos hacia alguien, que su mente y corazón eran tan vulnerables que era muy fácil poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión con sólo unas palabras y jugar con su mente. A lo largo de sus años de amistad, Hermione había comprobado que Harry se dejaba manipular con mucha facilidad. Y así tendría que convencerlo de tomar la condenada poción multijugos. Todo por saber si Ron sentía algo más que mera amistad y odio hacia ella…

-Claro que sí. ¿Con qué imbécil va a salir? – le preguntó indignado.

-Lo sabrías si fueras su leal amiga Hermione… - contestó sonriendo de manera burlona – Sabrías mucho más de lo que crees si fueras yo.

La imagen de Ginny estando con otro –e inevitablemente la imagen fue de Dean Thomas- acechó su mente y sólo puedo pensar en ser Hermione Granger para averiguar si ella aún lo seguía queriendo. Era peligroso, pero…

-¡Hagámoslo! – dijo con firmeza y mucha seguridad mientras tomaba el vaso. Se sacó unos cuantos cabellos y se los pasó a Hermione – Dame tú.

-¡Así se habla! – Hermione sonrió complacida. Se sacó unos cuantos cabellos y se los dio a Harry. Mientras el chico echaba los cabellos en la poción, ella ya acercaba el vaso a los labios – A la cuenta de tres… Uno… - Harry parpadeó – Dos… - dijo la castaña y la voz le tembló un poco – Y… ¡Tres!

Cada uno se bebió con asco el contenido de los vasos. Harry sintió nuevamente esa pasta rancia y no muy agradable al paladar bajando por su garganta. Hermione cerró los ojos y le dieron arcadas al estar tomando eso, pero tenía que beberla… Tenían que hacerlo por el bien de los dos. No sabían si se habían tomado dos o cinco tragos de la poción multijugos, pero Hermione fue la primera que se dio por vencida y fue al sanitario a vomitar. Harry trató de no mirar cómo su amiga botaba todo por la boca y dejó el vaso en el lavatorio sintiendo que sus tripas se revolvían.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba pálido y sudaba frío. No era nada alentador verlo en ese estado. Pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar. Su pelo azabache contrastaba enormemente con la palidez de su rostro. Aunque… ¡Su pelo no era tan azabache cómo había visto! Estaba tornándose más claro hasta llegar a un tono castaño. Sintió que la temperatura de todo su cuerpo subía y unas especies de burbujas le cubrieron todo el cuerpo. Bajó unos cinco centímetros de estatura y sus brazos eran más delgados de lo habitual. Miró en el espejo que su pelo estaba creciendo rápidamente hasta llegarle un poco más debajo de los hombros. Y ahora entre ondulado y enmarañado. Su nariz se le alargaba un poco y era más respingada. Sus ojos eran castaños y sus pestañas largas. Sus labios más finos y en la espalda una molestia que lo hacía encorvarse un poco. Aterrado vio que sus uñas de las manos crecían y sus dedos eran mucho más delgados. Y…

-¡Mierda! – gritó Harry con la voz aguda. Una voz que no le pertenecía – Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… - repetía llevándose las manos a donde deberían estar sus no muy atléticos pectorales, pero pectorales al fin y al cabo.

-Tienes pechos. ¿Y? Por favor, a ti no te va peor que a mí – le espetó una voz masculina extraña. Era como si no supiera emplear un tono adecuado para que sonase bien.

Harry, aún con las manos en sus pechos, vio a su lado a Hermione… ¿O debería decir Harry?... Su amiga era Harry Potter. La castaña –o más bien dicho, la castaña en Harry Potter- le quitó sus lentes y se las puso diciendo que ahora veía mejor. Harry pudo comprobar que sus lentes no lo dejaban ver tan bien ahora. Los dos se miraron de pies a cabeza comprobando que uno era el otro, aunque había algo que no habían pensado: Hermione aún traía ropa de mujer y Harry ropa de hombre. Ver la imagen de Harry con ropa de mujer era realmente gracioso y perturbador; pero ver la imagen de Hermione con ropa de hombre no mucho.

-¿Puedes pasarme tu ropa para ponérmela? – preguntó Hermione acercándose fastidiada e hizo una mueca – Creo que tu espalda es tan ancha que rompí mi blusa favorita.

-No me pienso sacar la ropa para que me veas desnuda – contestó Harry riendo. Hermione sonrió – Es raro hablar usando el género femenino en mi persona…

-Me da lo mismo verte. Es mi cuerpo en el que estás, así que pásame tu ropa, Harry – le pidió de una forma tan femenina que parecía que fuera gay.

-Cuando te comportes como un hombre, te la paso.

-¡Soy un hombre! – afirmó no muy convencida – Tengo brazos, piernas, estómago y hasta… - Señaló su zona pélvica – tengo… este amiguito… Eso me hace hombre – terminó sonrojada.

-¿Amiguito? Es más que un amiguito, Hermione. Es tu vida. Primera lección de cómo ser hombre: Cuida a tu amiguito con tu vida. Si algo le pasa, además de dolerte muchísimo, te afectará tu vida completa – explicó elocuentemente - ¿Cómo pueden vivir con estas cosas? – preguntó señalando sus pechos y saltó un par de veces – Se mueven mucho…

-Es porque usamos un sostén, corpiño, etc. Además te acostumbras – dijo y después chasqueó la lengua – Y eso me recuerda que tengo sostén y tú no… Te lo pasó de inmediato para que veas que no es tan incómodo.

Hermione se metió la mano debajo de la blusa y después de un par de movimientos muy extraños y complicados, por el hecho de que su ropa le quedaba apretada al tener el cuerpo de Harry, sacó un sostén rosa. Miró a Harry, quien se sonrojó hasta los pies, y ella se tapó la cara dándose cuenta que era demasiado lo que ocurría.

Estaban hablando de pechos, del "amiguito", de sostenes y de formas del cuerpo del otro que jamás deberían estar teniendo. Mucha información. Ninguno de los dos pensó jamás que fueran a tener una conversación de ese tipo. Era tan privado para las mujeres o para los hombres que decirle a alguien del sexo opuesto era una idea inexistente. Y ahora debían hacerlo por el bien de los dos. Tenían que responder sus dudas, dar información, explicar cómo ser el sexo opuesto. Tenían un cuerpo ajeno y tenían formas que jamás habían tenido.

-Toma – La castaña le pasó el sostén aún con la otra mano tapándose la cara – Y… Escóndete en la ducha, con las cortinas cerradas, así te lo pones en privado.

-Pero… - Tomó el sostén y lo miró por unos segundos – No sé cómo ponérmelo. No entiendo ésta cosa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó después de toser.

-Sí… O sea, sé que debo ponérmelo por aquí. Acá van los brazos – Señaló los dos espacios – Y estos los sostienen; pero el abrochármelo será un problema – dijo mirando a todos lados, menos a su amiga.

-Ah, es fácil. Póntelo sin abrochártelo. Me dices y yo te lo abrochó. No te tendré que ver nada; sólo tu espalda.

Harry tragó saliva muy cohibido y avanzó a la ducha para cambiarse. Estaría en el cuerpo de Hermione, pero aún así no quería que su amiga lo viera. Cerró la cortina y se sacó su camisa bastante nervioso. ¡No podía ser que estuviera en el cuerpo de Hermione! Se desabrochó los botones y trató de mirar al techo conteniéndose de las ganas de mirar hacía abajo. Era un hombre –y qué hombre en el cuerpo de Hermione- y la posibilidad de ver semidesnuda a su amiga era muy tentadora. Aunque estuviera en su cuerpo. La tentación de ver lo prohibido y soñado por cualquier adolescente hormonal. Era casi un sueño hecho realidad. Incluso se le pasó por la mente la idea de tocarlos. ¿Y si lo hacía? Hermione no tendría por qué enterarse que había aprovechado de… conocer un poco su cuerpo. ¡Sí, conocerlo! Más que mal estaba en él y tenía que conocer en qué estaba metido. Abrió los ojos y casi con temor empezó a bajar su cabeza. ¡Ojala estuviera en el cuerpo de Ginny! Oh, eso sí que lo disfrutaría… El cuerpo de su obsesión pelirroja debía ser perfecto y afrodisíacamente…

-Harry, apúrate, por favor. ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? – La voz de su amiga le llegó como una campana recordándole que debía ponerse un sostén, que estaba en el cuerpo de Hermione, que era un maldito pervertido en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga y que hacía toda esa mierda por saber si Ginny aún pensaba en él – Mientras, pásame la camisa… Así me empiezo a cambiar. Yo te paso mi blusa.

-Sí… Claro, de inmediato – respondió y lanzó su camisa por encima del tubo que sostenía la cortina – Y ahora… Esto… - Sus manos le temblaban. ¿Estaba a punto de ver cómo era el cuerpo de Hermione? No, no, no. No podía hacerlo. Debía estar muy mal para estar pensando en algo así. Ya había cumplido 17 años, no era un adolescente; era casi un hombre maduro. Los hombres maduros no pensaban en aquellas cosas – Listo – dijo abriendo la cortina, de espalda a su amiga, para que le abrochara el sostén.

-Es fácil. Sólo pones esto aquí y ya… Ya tienes puesto un sostén, Harriet.

-Acuérdate que me llamo Hermione Granger y amo a Ron. Amo a Ron. Sueño con Ron, como con Ron, pienso en Ron y todo me huele a Ron – bromeó al oír como Hermione se reía de haberlo llamado Harriet – Pásame tu blusa, por favor. Ya me quito los pantalones para pasártelos.

-No siempre pienso en Ron. Grábatelo bien en tu cabeza – Le pasó de mala gana la blusa y él cerró nuevamente la cortina.

Se puso la blusa de algodón de su amiga. Empezó a mover los brazos de una forma extraña porque le incomodaba el sostén. ¿Cómo podían soportar las mujeres estar con esa mierda puesta? Era horrible. Apretaban mucho, aprisionaban.

-Necesito tu ropa interior… - dijo Hermione.

-Oye, eso es demasiado personal. ¡No puedo compartir contigo eso! – replicó aterrorizado el muchacho.

-Entonces no me pondré pantalones, lo que significa es que verán como Harry Potter se pasea en ropa interior femenina de color rosa con sus malditas piernas peludas, gordas y…

-Ya, ya. Entendí desde el verme con ropa femenina. Mis piernas son hermosas, Hermione. Son dignas piernas masculinas… Tan mal no estoy – Se empezó a quitar los pantalones.

-Pásame inmediatamente tu ropa interior, Harry.

-Espérate un poco – dijo ya con los pantalones en sus manos.

-Harry… Estoy tentada en verte a tu querido "amiguito" y no quiero verlo. ¡Tendré pesadillas! – gritó histérica mientras a Harry le caía una falda y unas pantaletas rosas.

-Acá van – musitó sonrojándose hasta la punta de los pies mientras se sacaba su bóxer y lo lanzaba junto con los pantalones por encima del tubo que sostenía la cortina.

Recogió la falda y se dedicó a observar las pantaletas. Era tan pequeñas, delicadas, hermosas y definitivamente increíbles. Por un momento olvidó que estaba hablando de las pantaletas de Hermione Granger, su amiga, y como cualquier adolescente hormonal empezó a admirar aquella bendita prenda.

Con mucha delicadez se puso las pantaletas, luego la falda y se observó por un momento. Sus piernas eran delgadas y no tenían ningún pelo. Y aún observándose abrió la cortina.

-Oh, qué sexy te ves, Harriet – le dijo Hermione haciendo un silbido.

Hermione era su propio reflejo, cuando era aún un hombre. Se veía como un Harry Potter cotidiano con sus pantalones oscuros y su camisa azul. El pelo rebelde, las gafas; incluso la cicatriz. Todo estaba en orden para que pareciera él.

-¿Parezco una Hermione?

-Obvio. ¿Parezco un Harry?

-Absolutamente – respondió sonriendo mientras salía.

La muchacha tomó su varita del lavatorio y limpió el caldero. Guardó los frasquitos, el libro, los vasos y la bolsita dentro del caldero. Hermione se lo pasó a Harry y observó su reloj de pulsera.

-Ya llevamos diez minutos… Nos quedan cincuenta – dijo con voz solemne – Ahora casa uno irá al cuarto que debe ir. Cuando sean las once di que vas al baño. Yo también haré lo mismo y acá volveremos a nuestros cuerpos originales. ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna. Sólo espero que tu maldita poción alternativa funcione – Se puso los zapatos de su amiga.

-Bien… - Se guardó el reloj en el bolsillo – Sólo debo advertirte que si pasan cosas… raras para ti, actúa normal. En general entre mujeres no tenemos pudor en varios ámbitos. Y también no abordes el tema de "¿Te gusta Harry Potter?" de golpe. Ve la forma de llegar al tema casualmente.

-Lo mismo para ti. Y no te dejes llevar mucho por las idioteces de Ron… A veces habla mucho de lo que en realidad no siente. Da una apariencia diferente a lo que es.

-Vale – asintió poniéndose las zapatillas de Harry.

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta y se miraron. Cada uno sonrió y se dieron un abrazo de apoyo mutuo. Hermione le deseó mucha suerte mientras Harry le decía que sólo harían esta locura por una vez en sus vidas. Al sentirse un poco más animados y valientes, Harry tomó el pomo y lo giro. La puerta se abrió dejando que aire puro entrara a ellos.

Subieron juntos la escalera de caracol en perfecto silencio. Estaban muy nerviosos. ¿Y si todo resultaba mal?

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación que le correspondía a Ron. Hermione respiró profundo mientras se mentalizaba en cómo entrar a lo Harry Potter en el cuarto del pelirrojo. Miró de reojo a Harry antes de entrar y cerrar inmediatamente la puerta.

Harry siguió. Pasó el cuarto de los gemelos y su corazón empezó a latir violentamente al encontrarse con la puerta de Ginny. Sus manos le transpiraban y ya veía que en cualquier momento el caldero se le caía. Entró tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Harry cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Ginny aparecía en el cuarto desde una puerta del fondo –el ropero, por lo que pudo observar- y le hablaba como una persona normal. Por primera vez escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja dirigida a él… Bueno, en realidad a Hermione. Era bien patético, mejor dicho.

-Fui a… - Miró el caldero con las cosas en su mano - … buscar estas cosas que le presté a Harry – terminó no muy convencido.

-Ah. No me digas que ése tiene una nueva obsesión con las pociones. Tal vez Slughorn sea su nuevo maestro – comentó tendiéndose en su cama.

-Practicaba algunas cositas para el examen de ingreso a la Academia – Caminó hasta la cama vacía.

Dejó el caldero en el baúl abierto junto a la cama y se tendió. Tosió muy incómodo. No sabía qué decir o cómo continuar la conversación. Se sentía muy ajeno y perdido.

-Necesito que me prestes algo de ropa y ya sabes que amo tus nuevas poleras (**n/a:** o remeras). ¿Puedo? – le preguntó acercándose a su baúl.

-Claro. Saca cualquiera – respondió sintiéndose algo mal de prestar ropa que no era suya.

-Mmm… Ésta celeste está linda – dijo sacando una muy escotada. Harry abrió los ojos pensando para qué necesitaba ese tipo de ropa – Pero la negra es genial. Adoro que diga _'Se mira, pero no se toca' _en la zona del busto. La verde me gusta… ¿Cuál crees que es mejor? – Le enseñó las tres.

-La negra – dijo rápidamente al ver que era la menos exhibicionista de todas.

-Genial. El negro resaltaría mi cabello. Me la pondré ahora – Dejó las otras poleras en el baúl y se llevó las manos adonde terminaba el dobladillo de su blusa morada.

¡Se iba a sacar su blusa allí mismo!

**Consejo número uno de una chica a un chico en el cuerpo de una chica: **_Sólo debo advertirte que si pasan cosas… raras para ti, actúa normal. En general entre mujeres no tenemos pudor en varios ámbitos._

Debía ser normal. Normal. Él estaba en el cuerpo de la amiga de la chica que le gustaba y la chica que le gustaba se estaba desvistiendo en frente de él. Era totalmente normal entre mujeres y no debía dar muestras de asombro o… ¡Ginny era asombrosa! Harry vio en primera fila a su pelirroja sólo es sostenes. Eran de encaje celestes y la copa tenía una forma que hacía hacer ver tremendamente más grandes sus… ¡Estaba viendo a Ginny en sostenes! Y eso era normal. Claro, pero Hermione no le advirtió que era normal que ella viniera a hacerle eso en frente. ¿Pero de qué se estaba quejando? Era el más genial regalo de Merlín tener a la pelirroja así. Varias semanas de indiferencia eran rotas por el calor de Ginny en sostenes a casi dos metros de él. Tal vez debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo esto de cambiar con Hermione. Refrescaba su vista.

-¿Cómo me queda? – preguntó dándose una vuelta lenta para que él alcanzará a verla bien – Me queda bien, según yo… Agradezco a Merlín que hace que me vea más delgada de lo que soy y que éstos – Señaló sus pechos – no se me vean enormes.

-Sí, te queda increíble – respondió aún embobado por la imagen anterior.

-Estás algo rara… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro que estoy bien, Ginny. Perfectamente bien – asintió con rapidez. Por su mente le pasó algo que le había dicho Hermione en el baño - ¿Con quién vas a salir, Ginny?

-Creo que te lo dije. En fin… Con Roger Davies.

-¿Roger Davies, el jugador de Quidditch de Ravenclaw en quinto año? – inquirió atónito.

-Sí, el mismo. Era cazador en el equipo de su casa y cuando fui buscadora en mi cuarto curso… Y para ti tu quinto año… me hice muy amiga. Era bastante simpático. También me ayudaba en la biblioteca cuando se me caían libros – dijo sonriendo y arqueó una ceja – Pero… Tú sabes cómo me hice amiga de Roger. ¿Para qué me preguntas?

¡Ése desgraciado hijo de puta iba a salir con Ginny! La imagen de Roger Davies en su cabeza era la de un tipo muy simpático, con quien Cho intentó darle celos en su primera cita, excelente cazador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y con quien Fleur Delacour había asistido al Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Para él, Roger Davies había sido alguien más en su vida, un buen tipo, pero alguien más. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera a salir con Ginny? No tenía idea que se conocían, que fueran "amigos" como ella decía –sí, y yo soy el mejor amigo de ella-, que ese maldito tipo estaba involucrado en la vida de Ginny. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo? Todo se estaba volviendo loco.

Ginny lo miró pensativa. Notaba perfectamente que algo malo le estaba pasando a su amiga porque se había quedado callada y apretaba los dientes enojada. Sin decir nada fue hasta su escritorio y sacó una de sus revistas para leerla mientras esperaba que –en teoría- Hermione volviera a ser normal.

-¿Hace cuánto sales con él? – preguntó tratando de lograr el tono de voz más despreocupado que pudo.

-Ésa es una pregunta tan idiota, Hermione – masculló Ginny sin levantar la mirada de un artículo de su cantante preferido – ¿Es una broma, cierto?

Aunque quisiera matar a ese engendro del demonio, tenía que pensar muy bien qué decir. Supuestamente Hermione sabía todo y si empezaba a preguntar tanto, Ginny se daría cuenta y quedaría al descubierto. Quizás éste fuera el momento propicio para sacar al tapete el tema de él. Sí… ¿Por qué no decir que le preguntó eso al saber que podría dañar los sentimientos de Harry? Y de paso pensar por qué estaba hablando de él mismo en tercera persona.

-No, no… - Se enderezó y buscó la forma de decirle lo que quería – Es que… Harry está aquí. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero él está muy pendiente de ti. ¿Qué pasaría si se llega a enterar que sales con Roger? – preguntó pensando que en realidad estaba prácticamente babeándose por ella.

-Mi vida no gira en torno a él. Seguramente está pendiente de mí porque cree que debo seguir como un perrito encariñada… No por el hecho de haber terminado significa que me quedaré como una desahuciada llorando, sin vida. Es el pasado – Dejó la revista de lado - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por lo que él sienta? Preocúpate por mí… Estoy sola como un perro abandonado. Mi única entretención es salir con mis amigos.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo se podían tener dos sentimientos tan fuertes y antónimos. No hay tanto espacio en el cuerpo de uno para tener emociones encontradas. Bueno, ahora sabía que estaba muy equivocado. Por una parte estaba muy feliz por enterarse que Ginny estaba sola –como un perro abandonado, como había dicho ella- y el haber oído que le importaba una mierda los sentimientos de él no era nada alentador.

Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de algo atroz: Unos vellos empezaban a crecer muy rápidamente en sus piernas. Harry se llevó las manos a su cara espantado por ver que el efecto de la poción multijugos estaba a punto de acabarse. Sintió que la barbilla ya no era tan suave, sino que le estaba creciendo un poco su barba… ¡Tenía que hacer algo rápido!

Chilló y Ginny lo miró extrañada. Le pregunto si estaba bien y sólo asintió. Se puso de pie y trató como pudo de bajarse la falda para que no le viera las piernas. Tomó el largo cabello y se lo puso para taparse la cara. Seguramente Ginny debía estar viéndolo como si necesitará ayuda psiquiátrica urgente, pero no le importaba. Estaba volviendo a ser él mismo y no podía dejar que lo descubriera.

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Ginny al ver que salía del cuarto.

-Eh… bueno… Voy al baño… tengo una emergencia femenina… - respondió con una voz grave. A menos que Hermione tuviera un fuerte resfrío, esa voz era muy masculina para ser de ella.

-Ah, pero… Tu voz – musitó entornando los ojos. Era extraño que Hermione estuviera actuando así – Pero… Hermione…

-¡Mierda! – gritó Harry y salió corriendo.

Ginny vio como salía sin cerrar la puerta y en una de las actitudes más raras de su vida. ¿Estaba bien?

**OoOoO**

Por suerte Ron todavía no subía. Debía aún estar haciendo su nueva jugada o guardando las piezas del ajedrez mágico. El nudo en su garganta se aflojó poco a poco hasta que pudo concentrarse y no temblar. ¿En qué lío se había involucrado? Había arrastrado a Harry a hacer esa locura y ella… No quería ni pensar en el momento en que Ron entrará. No sabía cómo ser un chico; más bien dicho, no sabía cómo ser Harry Potter. ¿Harry que hacía cuando se encontraba solo en el cuarto? Quizás a gritar como loco diciendo que nada es su culpa como lo hacía típicamente hace casi tres años atrás o afeitarse. Sí, lo más masculino que se le ocurría era afeitarse la barba. Se llevó una mano al mentón y sintió como la barba mal cuidada de dos días se le incrustaba levemente en los dedos.

Fue hasta la cama de Harry y se sentó en ella pensativa. ¿Qué cosa haría un hombre esperando a otro? Leer no era una buena opción. Ella leería, pero tenía la seria idea que Harry no sabía lo que era un libro… ¿Hacerle mantenimiento a su escoba? Eran las diez de la noche y algo minutos y sería muy fuera de lugar hacer eso a estas horas.

Resoplando se levantó un poco los pantalones, dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas. Se tocó pensando lo fácil que era la vida de un hombre al no tener que depilarse. También se llevó las manos a los no muy formados pectorales y sonrió al no tener que usar sostén. ¡Era libre!

-¿Qué carajo haces? – preguntó Ron entrando y Hermione se sonrojó – Haz eso en el baño, si quieres, pero no te toques así acá… Es profundamente enfermizo.

-Sólo comprobaba la firmeza de mis pectorales – dijo ella con una voz muy aguda – O sea… Bueno, tú sabes – Aún no sabía manejar la voz grave de Harry.

-Te aseguro que si jugamos ajedrez mágico te patearé el trasero en menos de diez segundos. Ahora me considero el emperador del ajedrez… - comentó avanzando hasta su cama y se sacó los zapatos.

-Sabes que siempre perderé contra ti.

-Algún día lejano puede que empates conmigo. Tal vez si yo fuera tu maestro aprenderías lo que es jugar de verdad – Se sacó la camisa para ponerse su pijama.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse y apartó la vista. No estaba haciendo nada bien y ahora él se cambiaba en frente suyo… Sintió como la sangre le hervía y algo tenía mucha energía. Demasiada. Con horror bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que por estar en el cuerpo de un hombre, al tener un mínimo de estimulación visual esa… cosa… estaba cobrando vida. ¡Mierda, se estaba levantando!

-¡No! – gritó levantándose y dándole la espalda a Ron – No, no, no… Maldita sea.

-¿Qué te pasa, amigo? – preguntó el pelirrojo terminando de cambiarse.

-Eh… Nada. Creí que había una araña en la cama, pero… es una mota de polvo – respondió tratando de formar imágenes nada agradables para que "eso" dejará de tomar vida - ¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí – Ella se dio media vuelta y sonrió aliviada que ya no lo viera así – Ni que te diera vergüenza verme…

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y pensó que estaba haciendo todo mal. Debía estar averiguando si sentía algo más que amistad por ella y resulta que terminaba cayendo en un problema de excitación masculina. ¿O femenina? Daba igual. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no se le ocurría ninguna manera de poner en el tapete el qué piensa él de Hermione Granger.

-¿Sabes si Hermione ha entrado ya a la universidad? – preguntó y se golpeó disimuladamente en la frente pensando que era una forma muy idiota de mencionarse.

-No sé… Pero creo que quería medimagia o psicología o economía o cualquier cosa que sea perfecta para su mente brillante – respondió riendo – Lo único que me alegro es que no haya querido ser auror como nosotros. ¿Te imaginas que siga insistiéndonos en hacer el trabajo y en torturarnos con eso de ser responsables?

-¿Eso qué tiene de malo? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño y poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Eh… - Alzó una ceja al ver aquella posición de su amigo y Hermione inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era un hombre, no una mujer - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Odiamos eso, Harry. Por fin seremos libres de esa… obsesiva compulsiva por el estudio. Haremos las cosas por nuestra cuenta.

**Consejo número uno de Harry para Hermione en el cuerpo de Harry: **_No te dejes llevar mucho por las idioteces de Ron… A veces habla mucho de lo que en realidad no siente. Da una apariencia diferente a lo que es._

Tenía que controlarse. Según Harry y ella misma sabía muy bien que Ron hablaba por hablar y no meditaba bien el efecto de sus palabras. Además que no podía enojarse porque Harry no se enojaría… ¿Y él no la defendía ante esas ofensas de Ron? Vaya, lindos los amigos que tenía. Para eso mejor tener amigos como esos dos que enemigos.

Pero ella era Hermione en el cuerpo de Harry. ¡Tenía que defenderse!

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, creo que a veces Hermione hace lo correcto porque eres un flojo… Jamás por iniciativa propia has hecho los deberes en Hogwarts. Siempre tenía que yo… ella, sí. Ella, Hermione – se corrigió torpemente – la que te obligué o que estemos hasta el cogote con cosas atrasadas.

-¿Para qué la defiendes si sabes que tengo razón? – preguntó notando que su amigo estaba bastante raro – Pareciera que estuvieras enamorado de ella – comentó medio en broma y medio en serio. Hermione notó como la miraba expectante con alguna respuesta negativa a su afirmación.

-Por supuesto que no… Tú sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para Ginny – agregó pensando en el amor sufrido y ya casi imposible de su amigo.

-Menos mal, pervertido. He notado como miras a mi hermana y antes que se te caiga la baba, mejor piensan en la golpiza que te daré si le haces algo – la amenazó con una sonrisa al oír que Harry sólo tenía ojos para su hermana.

¿Tal vez eso significaba que Ron le tenía sentimientos?

Sintió nuevamente como la sangre le hervía y algo se le levantaba. ¿Percibir que Ron la quería más que una amiga era tan excitante para que pasara de nuevo? Con odio por estar en el cuerpo de un adolescente hormonal bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que no era eso. O sea, algo sí se le estaba levantando, pero no… la cosa. Sus pectorales estaban creciendo para formar un busto. Observó como sus manos iban adelgazando y sus uñas crecían. Le molestaba ver con anteojos y se los sacó con horror al notar que ya debían ser más de las once de la noche porque estaba volviendo a ser ella misma.

-Harry… tu cicatriz… - dijo Ron apuntándolo muy sorprendido.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño! – Hermione salió corriendo y pensando que ya no debía tener la cicatriz y que ahora debía estar casi con su cuerpo original.

Bajó al baño y se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Tocó varias veces hasta que Harry le abrió la puerta y ella entró rápidamente. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar Harry… Era una horrible combinación entre hombre y mujer. Seguramente ella debía estar en las mismas condiciones que él.

-Me dijiste que las mujeres tenían poco pudor, pero jamás me advertiste que Ginny se iba a desnudar en frente mío… - dijo él respirando agitadamente.

-Oh, vamos. No te fue peor que a mí. No sabía que a los hombres se les parará tan rápido por unas pequeñeces – replicó molesta – Vi a Ron sin camisa y se me paró. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Le tendría que explicar o que eras gay para que te excitara eso o todo nuestro plan.

-¿Te excitaste con eso? – preguntó quitándole los lentes de las manos y se los puso – Entonces necesitas ver más películas porno o pasar más tiempo con hombres desnudos… Eres una mojigata.

-¡Cállate! – Se sonrojó avergonzada – Y más encima me di cuenta que tú jamás me defiendes contra las palabras de Ron. ¿Es verdad que se sienten torturados sólo por preocuparme que sean responsables con sus deberes y trabajos?

-Bueno… A veces te excedes un poco.

-¿Excederme un poco?

-Bueno, bastante.

Harry sonrió y ella también. Comprobaron que cada uno volvía a ser normal e hicieron el mismo método para cambiarse de ropa. Harry le comentó brevemente lo que había pasado con Ginny desde la ducha y Hermione cómo le había ido con Ron.

-¿O sea que ninguno logro nada? – preguntó finalmente Hermione viéndose en el espejo.

-Nada… Tal vez esto fue una mala idea – dijo Harry acomodándose sus lentes – Aunque cada uno tuvo una muy buena recreación de vista. Me encanta tener esas imágenes en mi cabeza. ¿Tú no?

La única respuesta que Harry obtuvo fue un golpe suave de Hermione en su brazo. Los dos empezaron a reírse sin poder detenerse.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Me demoré un poco con este capítulo, pero acá estoy. Gracias por todos sus saludos de cumpleaños. Me sentí muy especial y querida por todos ustedes… Pero, volviendo a mi demora… Me mudé de casa y ahora ando enferma. De hecho debería estar en cama, pero me salió mi inspiración literaria y tuve que terminar el capítulo. Acá el resultado.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Eso de tener poco pudor entre las mujeres es verdad. Al menos para mí. Como voy en un colegio se sólo niñas, tenemos excesiva confianza hasta el grado de pasearnos por todo el salón en ropa interior xD! Así que ya saben hombres: Siempre es una agradable visión el ver cómo una amiga le pide otra ropa prestada. Para Hermione fue un poco más difícil. Al estar en el cuerpo de un hombre, reaccionaría como un hombre. Las mujeres necesitan más que estimulación visual para excitarse… Los hombres necesitan casi nada ¬¬ Por mínimas cositas ya están batallando con "la energía excesiva". Y en especial al estar en la adolescencia como Harry.

Fue difícil lograr el cómo sentirse en el cuerpo de alguien del sexo opuesto. Espero haber logrado un resultado positivo con eso… El tener formas que jamás has tenido, el sentir cositas que se mueven que no es normal para ti, etc.

¡Millones de gracias por sus reviews! Obtuve hartos y me hace sentir súper feliz. Espero que me sigan mandando su opinión para saber qué hago bien y qué hago mal. Así mejoro el fic por sus sugerencias.

Para los lectores de _'Juegos de Amor'_ me demoro con el capítulo porque aún no encuentro un final perfecto. Me sale o muy romántico o muy celentón… Necesito encontrar un equilibrio, pero espero tenerlo dentro de ésta semana. Quiero ponerle fic ya a ese fic para dedicarme por completo a éste.

Cuídense mucho y recuerden que no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito _Go_ de abajo, adiós!


	3. Con una no basta

Capítulo 3: 'Con una no basta'

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en el jardín. La pelirroja leía una novela mientras Hermione terminaba de llenar algunas planillas de ingreso a la universidad. Después de desayunar muy temprano salieron a tomar un poco de sol, y a aprovechar de hacer sus cosas.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada extraña a Hermione antes de cambiar la hoja de su libro. Y su amiga sólo dejó caer su cabeza encima de las planillas pensando que Harry era un imbécil al decirle a Ginny que iba al baño por una emergencia femenina. ¿El decirle que las mujeres tenían poco pudor no le había dejado claro que entre ellas no había secretos? Su período había acabado la semana pasada y Ginny lo sabía, así que al oírla –mejor dicho oír que Harry en su cuerpo- decir que tenía una emergencia… Era raro. A menos que su cuerpo tuviera cambios hormonales serios o sufriera una hemorragia, era sospechoso. Es por eso que en el desayuno le dio la peor explicación usando las hormonas muggles, estrógeno y progesterona, para salir airosa del asunto, pero Ginny la veía extraño porque sabía que le mentía.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? – le preguntó la quinta vez que le lanzó aquella inquisidora mirada.

-Cuando me digas por qué saliste corriendo ayer… Estabas rara, en serio. Y eso de tener problemas con tus niveles hormonales de no sé qué cosa muggle no me aclara el asunto.

-Es tu problema que no me creas – Se sentó y cruzó los brazos molesta – A todo esto… ¿Por qué tengo que mantenerte informada de mis ciclos menstruales? Para eso mejor te paso un calendario informándote mi ovulación, mi período, cuándo tengo reflujos y…

-¿Pero de qué hablas, Hermione?

Ella se quedó pálida y abrió la boca ligeramente al saber que esa voz era de Ron. Vio como Ginny se doblaba de la risa y sonrojándose giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el pelirrojo y Harry. Ron la miraba entre asco y espantado y Harry simplemente sonreía sabiendo la razón de esa extraña conversación.

-¿Y qué te importa? Soy una mujer y hablo de mi cuerpo – dijo Hermione sintiéndose la persona más pequeña y patética del mundo.

-Pero es asqueroso… ¿Por qué hablan de eso? – inquirió sentándose junto a ella.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Habló esta vez Ginny lanzándole una mirada divertida a su hermano.

-Creo que eso es una negativa – dijo Harry de lo más entretenido al ver como Ron apartaba la mirada avergonzado – Supongo que podemos hablar de otra cosa, porque no quiero saber nada más de sus asuntos femeninos – Miró que para verles las caras a Ron y Hermione tendría que ir al lado de Ginny.

-Los dejaré tranquilos para que conversen – anunció ella sin mirar a Harry y con absoluta naturalidad se puso de pie.

La voz de Ron le llegaba como si estuviera muy lejos y la imagen tratando de esconderse bajo su enmarañada melena era borrosa. No le importaba nada porque ella se iba con lentitud a La Madriguera, dejándolo solo. ¿Acaso no podía ni estar cerca de él? Ginny sabía bien que se iría a sentar a su lado y por eso se iba… Como si fuera un enfermo con lepra.

A la mente le vino nuevamente esa idea. Desde que se había despertado estaba tentado a preguntarle a Hermione si había guardado poción multijugos, si podía conseguir otra lista para no esperar un mes. No habían averiguado nada, la misión no la habían cumplido. Era más que lógico que debían volver a transformarse… ¿Verdad?

Cerró los ojos y sintió que las imágenes de Ron sacándose su camisa, viendo su cuerpo… ¡cada vez que cerraba los ojos se acordaba de Ron así! Sus mejillas seguramente estaban tornándose aún más rojas. Era una idiota pro haber persuadido a Harry de hacer esa locura. Además de no hacer nada de lo que planearon, tampoco podía borrarse esas imágenes de su pelirrojo. Se estaba volviendo una pervertida porque hasta le gustaba. Y mucho.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de hablar de esa porquería con mi hermana?

-Planillas de ingreso a la universidad. Postulo a cinco carreras – respondió automáticamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Me pregunto por qué tienes los ojos cerrados. ¿En qué estará pensando, Hermione? Quizás cositas sucias – comentó Harry volviendo a la realidad y Ron se rió a carcajadas.

-Cierra la boca… Sino quieres que vaya a decirle a Ginny que te devuelva toda la baba que se te caía al verla irse. ¿Tan desesperado estás? – Arqueó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

-Y yo creía que era el único con el derecho de pelear contigo – le dijo Ron a la castaña aún riendo.

-¿O sea que soy tu juguetito de discusiones? – inquirió molesta y recordó perfectamente que la noche anterior él había dicho que ella era una obsesiva por el estudio, que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

-Eh… no. Jamás he pensado eso.

-Me alegro porque a veces eres insoportable – Tomó todas las planillas y su pluma – Ambos son insoportables – agregó lanzándole una mirada asesina a Harry antes de partir a la casa.

Ron lanzó un soplido mientras ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se recostaba.

-Tal vez sí deba darle ese calendario a Ginny con su ciclo menstrual y esas idioteces para saber cuando está de buen humor – comentó sonriendo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber todo eso de Hermione? Es demasiada información.

-¡Es verdad! No quiero saberlo todo como ella – asintió mientras reía junto a Harry.

**OoOoO**

La señora Weasley le pidió a Ginny que la ayudara a buscar entre las bolsas del mercado unas verduras que necesitaba para el estofado y que ordenara su cuarto lo más rápido posible. La chica empezó a reclamar que no podía hacer dos cosas a la vez y Hermione se ofreció a ordenar la habitación, más que mal dormían juntas allí, aunque toda la basura y el desastre eran por parte de Ginny, ya que no era para nada pulcra ni limpia.

Así es como Hermione terminó sacando papeles, periódicos, revistas, pergaminos y un sin fin de porquerías de los rincones del cuarto de Ginny. Descargaba su ira en contra de Ron lanzando lo más fuerte que podía la basura a la bolsa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico de bromar con ella como si nada cuando le decía a Harry que era una obsesiva compulsiva por el estudio? Sólo se preocupaba por ellos, pero si agradecían el hecho que ya no estudiarían en el mismo lugar… ¡Le gustaba ese idiota que la llamaba torturadora!

-Aquí estás – dijo Harry entrando a la habitación y recibió un cuaderno en su cara - ¡Oye, eso me dolió! – gritó sobándose la nariz mientras dejaba el cuaderno en una cama - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Te parece que es una muestra de compañerismo empezar a bromear sobre tú sabes qué?

-¿Cuándo hablas de tú sabes qué debería saber qué cosa? – preguntó confundido.

-¡Que hay imágenes que no se borran de mi cabeza!

-Ah, eso… Sólo era una bromita – dijo pensando que su amiga era un poco exagerada.

-Es que no entiendes nada, Harry. Me importa una… - Se abstuvo de decir una palabra que siempre Ron decía y ella lo retaba por decirla – Que sea una broma. Es más que una broma porque me hice pasar por ti y no sé si él me quiere. Lo único que pude sacar como conclusión es que odiaría que tú y yo fuéramos algo más que amigos.

La castaña se sentó en su cama y escondió rostro entre sus manos. Harry algo consternado por ver a su amiga tan afectada le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en silencio. Nunca antes había visto a su amiga hablando así. Siempre había tenido la imagen que Hermione era una especia de mujer sin corazón o con el corazón muy bien escondido porque en contadas ocasiones demostraba sus sentimientos… Y en este caso era la desesperación de no saber si Ron la quería como más que una amiga. Se sintió algo insensible al considerar que su amiga no tenía corazón y llegó a comprender cómo se sentía Hermione.

-Ya, ya… Debo ser fuerte – dijo reponiéndose y se levantó para seguir recogiendo la basura del cuarto - ¿No estabas con Ron en el jardín? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, pero dije que vendría al baño – Miró que nadie se encontraba en el marco de la puerta y que ningún pasó se escuchaba proveniente de las escaleras – Creo que deberíamos transformarnos de nuevo.

-¿Qué? – Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Dijimos que era sólo una vez.

-Pero ninguno concretó nada. Y una hora es muy poco… Por favor, Hermione, estoy casi seguro que quieres volver a hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario – dijo para tratar de convencerla – Ahora sería mejor porque nos diremos muy bien todos los pequeños detalles para que no se den cuenta que cambiamos y… Todo será perfecto.

-Y me decías a mí que era una loca – masculló mientras lanzaba un pergamino arrugado en la bolsa – No lo sé… Es muy arriesgado.

-Pero vale la pena arriesgarse.

Pasaron lo que podría decirse dos minutos en los cuales Hermione meditaba el asunto mientras Harry observaba como limpiaba el desastre de habitación.

-Está bien – dijo la chica terminando de recoger el último papel. Suspiró y se sentó en su cama pensativa – Tenemos que tomar precauciones como aclarar detalles de cómo ser del sexo opuesto, nuestros gustos, etc. No podemos cometer los mismos errores.

-Exacto – asintió Harry sonriendo.

-Y una hora es muy poco… Investigaré cuál ingrediente podría alargar el plazo de la transformación, así que si queremos más tiempo necesitaremos beber cada hora la poción por ahora.

-¿Tienes más poción multijugos? – preguntó pensando que debían haber salido al menos dos litros de poción y que llenaban mucho más que dos vasos.

-Por supuesto. Guardé en una botella lo que sobró de ayer – respondió ofendida al pensar que Harry creía que eran tan idiota para botar poción multijugos - ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora?

-Bueno… podría ser ahora, si quieres – dijo tratando de disimular la desesperación que tenía por estar junto a Ginny.

-Vale – asintió pensativa – Necesitamos saber cómo tomar cada hora la poción para seguir transformados y hablar de los detallitos de ser una mujer. O un hombre – concluyó.

Sin que su amigo pudiera decir algo a lo último se giro para buscar en su baúl la botella con poción multijugos. Abrió el baúl y ordenadamente comenzó a sacar su ropa muy bien doblada, unos libros, unas cajas de madera, pergaminos, un bolso y finalmente una botella muy parecida a las de vino muggle llena con un asqueroso líquido espeso color alquitrán.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry mientras sostenía la botella y volvió a girarse a buscar algo en su baúl. Parecía que se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Verteré poción en estas botellitas. Cada hora toma y si te preguntan di que es un remedio muggle para el resfriado… - Le pasó una típica botellita de jarabe para la tos vacía y empezó a verter poción multijugos en ella – Ya que te sientes un poco mal, te cuesta respirar y tu garganta está inflamada – agregó para que Harry se convenciera que estaba "enfermo".

-Supongo que tú dirás la misma excusa.

-Sí. De todas formas buscaré otra forma más para tomar la poción cada hora sin levantar sospechas – dijo dejando la botella grande en el baúl – Por favor, no hagas ningún escándalo si Ginny vuelve a sacarse la ropa enfrente de ti o dice cualquier comentario sobre un chico. Vas a ser yo y tienes que comportarte como tal. Y tampoco quiero que mires con asco algunas cositas que… son naturales en la mujer.

-La verdad me aterra cuando me das esos consejos. ¿No podrías ser más específica? – le preguntó, aunque no quería saber nada más. Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente – Eh… Te tiene que gustar el Quidditch, así que habla muy emocionada de las tácticas de no sé qué jugador y muéstrate interesada en todas las nuevas estrategias que te diga Ron. Habla siempre mal de Snape y trata de evitar el tema del ministro. Pierde siempre en el ajedrez y…

-¿Cuántas cosas más me dirás? Sé cómo eres y sé cómo posiblemente tendré que ser ante Ron – exclamó enfadada por todos esos consejos más que sabidos.

-Lo siento, pero debes saberlo. Y el último… – Estiró la mano. Ella sacó su varita y por medio de un simple hechizo se cortó unos cuantos cabellos. Hizo lo mismo con el pelo de Harry - ¡No seas una mojigata! – Vertieron los cabellos en los frasquitos.

-Oh, no es mi culpa que empezará a darme un show de desnudamiento – contestó sonrojándose.

Sabiendo que molestar a Hermione terminaría en un gran discurso, caras de decepción y todas esas cosas odiosas que hacía cada vez que su amiga hacía al sentirse amenazada; bebió con rapidez la poción. La castaña lo miró con reproche y lo imitó, pero le importó poco por el asco que le causaba esa repulsiva textura pastosa en su garganta. Sintió como su cuerpo ardía un poco y comprobó que ya estaba tomando la forma de Hermione.

Al ya estar transformados empezaron a cambiarse de ropa sin muchos problemas –es decir, Harry no tuvo aquellas tentaciones masculinas- y en menos de cinco minutos cada uno salía para ir a hacer lo suyo. Obviamente se desearon suerte y Hermione le dijo que le informaría a qué hora ya no tomaran más poción multijugos para volver a la normalidad.

**OoOoO**

-¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó la señora Weasley una vez que Harry apareció en la cocina con una bolsa de basura. Harry asintió - ¡Oh, querida, qué amable! No puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que Ginny debía hacer. Es su cuarto y tú eres nuestra invitada.

-No se preocupe. Quiero ayudar en lo que sea necesario – dijo depositando la bolsa en el enorme tarro de la basura.

Unos pasos se escucharon y vieron que Hermione –bueno, físicamente Harry- salía de la casa con mucha rapidez.

-¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó a Ginny.

-Gracias, Hermione… Odio cocinar. Lo odio. Es peor que una tortura china – musitó para que su madre no la oyera.

Fue hasta donde la pelirroja cortaba varios vegetales para el estofado. Últimamente a la señora Weasley le gustaba que su hija hiciera grandes cooperaciones con el almuerzo para que se fuera habituando a cocinar. Más que mal tenía estipulado que su hija fuera a la universidad y próximamente trabajara, se comprara su casa, se casara e hicieran una vida próspera. Y para eso debía saber cómo sobrevivir: cocinando por si misma.

Harry observó como hábilmente la muchacha cortaba en pequeños cuadraditos las papas y los dejaba en un tazón. Luego tomaba otras dos papas, las pelaba y hacía el mismo procedimiento.

-¿Encontraste muchas asquerosidades en mis aposentos? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno, no te diré que eres exactamente limpia… pero dejé impecable la habitación – contestó tomando un cuchillo - ¿No sería mejor hacer esto con magia?

-No me saques en cara que soy menor de edad… Tú podrías usar magia, pero no lo hagas. Me sentiría inferior – Tomó los cubitos y los dejó en el tazón – Si quieres puedes pelar las papas y yo las corto en cubitos.

-Vale – Tomó una papa y la peló con mucha facilidad. De algo le servía haber cocinado el desayuno y cena en la casa de los Dursley.

-Bueno… No pude terminar de contarte mi salida con Roger, ya que empezaste con tus planillas de ingreso a la universidad… - Cuando dijo eso Harry sintió que algo llamado _celos_ aparecía en su ser, pero sería mejor escuchar como buena amiga – Es tan tierno. Vino a despedirse y me dijo que me extrañaría… Pero seguiría a Catherine hasta el fin del mundo, así que partiría tras ella hasta Japón. Ah, y obviamente te mandó muchos saludos. Todavía persiste en la idea que deberías haber sido Ravenclaw.

-Lo sé, pero soy una Gryffindor de corazón – contestó aliviado al saber que en realidad eso de ser amigo era ser amigo y nada más.

-Ah, también le mandó saludos a Ron y Harry… Y que esperaba verlos ganando el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch – agregó riendo. Tomó las papas peladas por Harry y las empezó a cortar - ¿Te los imaginas como jugadores profesionales? Eso sería raro…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó y trató de pensar como Hermione – Juegan bien, aunque Harry quiere ser auror. Ron podría dedicarse al Quidditch.

-Podría, pero sigue a su amigo en la idea de ser auror. De todas formas creo que Ron tiene mucho potencial, ya sea como auror o en el Quidditch, sólo que debe estudiar más y tener más confianza.

Así estuvieron conversando fluidamente por mucho rato. De vez en cuando Harry tosía y respingaba la nariz haciendo un extraño ruido nasal para justificar el que tomara cada hora la medicina muggle –o poción multijugos para los ya enterados- mientras se retorcía de la risa con todas las ocurrencias de Ginny.

Le encantaba sentirse apreciado por ella. Le hablaba de una forma tan normal y sentir el constante sonido de su voz. Esas miradas frías y desconcertantes habían quedado en el olvido, porque lo miraba con alegría y confidencia. Sabía que estaba en el cuerpo de Hermione y que esas palabras y miradas eran dirigidas para Hermione, eran parte de la amistad que mantenían las dos muchachas; pero aún así le gustaban. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos en donde ella le contaba cómo había sido su clase con Slughorn, lo miraba con cariño, le acariciaba con delicadeza su mano y se reía mordiéndose un poquito la lengua por cada contestación que le daba a sus bromas… Cuando todo eso era dedicado a él expresamente.

Giró la cabeza al darse cuenta que por varios segundos no escuchaba a Ginny hablar. Se encontró con la pelirroja de perfil observando atentamente por la ventana. Miraba hacia el jardín, específicamente cerca del roble donde un pelirrojo y otro de cabello negro hablaban. Harry volvió a concentrarse en Ginny y parecía ver nostalgia y tristeza en su rostro. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa impresa en su boca como cuando hablaban hacía pocos minutos, sino que lanzó un profundo suspiro. Un suspiro apagado. Sabía que jamás se pondría así al ver a su hermano, así que debía estar viendo a Harry –era bastante extraño nombrarse en tercera persona, pero Hermione era Harry ahora-… ¿Eso era significativo?

-La verdad no te entiendo – dijo Harry sintiendo como todos sus sentimientos afloraban al instante, pero mantuvo una calma digna de admirar – Actúas como si fuera un desconocido y ahora suspiras por él…

-Ni yo misma lo sé bien aún – respondió vagamente y de inmediato bajó la cabeza para cortas las últimas papas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que ya es suficiente. Comeremos papas por un mes con esto… ¿Mamá? – Se giró y buscó en la cocina a su progenitora, pero no se encontraba – Espera, Hermione. Iré a preguntarle a la torturadora de adolescentes de vacaciones si tenemos que cortar zanahorias o hacer porotos verdes.

El verla tan pensativa y triste había sido más efímero que los diversos romances de la actriz Elizabeth Taylor. Cambió e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Era la misma de Ginny que conocía desde hacía varios meses.

De esto podía sacar dos conclusiones: Era alguien significativo en su vida y que ya habían hablado el tema. O sea que Hermione sabía de adrede que Ginny sólo fingía darle aquel trato frío e impersonal.

**OoOoO**

Ron le dijo que se había tardado demasiado para ir al baño y bromeó al preguntarle qué cositas hacía en el baño.

-Pues, fui con tu hermana… - respondió Hermione de una forma tan convincente, y lo era porque aún hervía por ser su juguetito de discusiones.

-¿Qué? – preguntó pálido.

-Es broma – dijo ésta vez riendo y se sentó a su lado – Me demoré porque Hermione ocupaba el baño y no quería salir nunca…

-Es un misterio el por qué se demoran tanto. ¿Les cuesta mucho hacer sus necesidades básicas y salir? Se tardan una eternidad.

-Porque además de hacer sus necesidades se arreglan en el espejo y todo depende si están con… - El pelirrojo la miró extrañado. Hermione se sonrojó – O sea, eso creo yo. No es porque sea una mujer y haya entrado al baño como una mujer.

Le era muy difícil separar su rabia por las idioteces que le decía Ron cuando era ella misma y la forma en que debía hablarle siendo Harry. Estando en el cuerpo de su amigo era mucho más simpático, gracioso y hablaba con más soltura de lo habitual. Eso quería decir que cuando estaba siendo completamente Hermione en cuerpo y alma, Ron era un poco más… insensible.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… Pensaba que ya deberíamos ir a presentarnos a la Academia de Aurores. La otra noche que vino Tonks a cenar dijo que se están acabando los cupos.

-Vayamos mañana temprano – dijo pensando que sus amigos eran unos irresponsables por aún no solicitar cupo en la Academia – Hay que ir antes de almuerzo si queremos causar una buena impresión…

-Lo mismo opino – Se recostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos – Espero que entremos. No me gustaría fracasar. ¿Y si lo hago mal? Digo, tú lo harás bien porque eres bueno haciendo toda clase de hechizos, encantamientos… Pero yo…

Justamente este tipo de cosas que decía Ron le causaban ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que estaba tan equivocado, que él era un gran mago que estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Tal vez no se diera cuenta de ello; tenía buenas cualidades, que a ella le desesperaban, pero eran buenas al fin y al cabo. Se inclinó un poco y se quedó helada al recordar que era Harry. Estaba en el cuerpo de Harry. Y abrazar a Ron y decirle todo eso sería un poco extraño. ¿Qué hacía Harry en esos momentos? En general cuando pasaba esta situación, su amigo sólo lo negaba y pasaba algo –como que viniera alguien a molestarlos- y se olvidaban.

-Ambos lo haremos bien. No eres ni peor ni mejor que yo, Ron – dijo no muy convencida, pero al ver la expresión del rostro del pelirrojo siguió con más confianza – Sin ti no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hemos logrado en Hogwarts. Has ayudado muchísimo. Al igual que Hermione – agregó pensando que ella también era una ayuda principal para su amigo.

-Sí, pero… Siempre se te ha reconocido que eres bueno. Y Hermione es una sabelotodo. ¿Qué soy yo? No soy bueno para casi nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Se puso de cuclillas y habló casi enojada – Eres un gran amigo, te preocupas mucho por mí, te preocupabas de mis estúpidos sueños, guardabas en secreto las cosas que no quería que Hermione se enterara, eres perseverante y tienes sentido del humor. Si eso es ser bueno para casi nada, pues estás muy mal, amigo.

Había usado las palabras perfectas. A los pocos segundos Ron se sentó y le sonrió agradeciéndole de forma cómplice sus palabras de aliento. Sabía que no le iría a agradecer más explícita y eso era suficiente.

La muchacha sonrió levemente y notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero era tan leve esa sensación que confío en que él no se diera cuenta. Más que mal estaba en el cuerpo de Harry y debía aparentar serlo.

-Ya me dio hambre… ¿Cuándo estará listo el almuerzo? – preguntó viendo hacía La Madriguera.

-Cuando fui estaban cortando los vegetales para el estofado. Creo que ya deben estar terminando – respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie – Vayamos para que te alimentes, como eres un niñito desnutrido…

-Estoy en pleno crecimiento – se defendió también parándose.

-Esa excusa viene con cinco años de atraso. Añeja tu explicación – comentó riendo mientras caminaban.

Supuestamente al almuerzo vendría el señor Weasley, ya que no tenía tanto trabajo en el ministerio y tenía la tarde libre, los gemelos y Bill con Fleur. Pero ellos brillaban en su ausencia. Ron y Hermione sólo encontraron a Harry y Ginny hablando sentados ya en la mesa y a una señora Weasley muy enojada. Ron se sorprendió de ver a su madre despotricando por la impuntualidad de sus hijos y de su marido.

Ron se sentó junto a las muchachas –claramente, Harry como Hermione- y ellas se quedaron calladas. La verdadera Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Harry y él sólo se alzó de hombros… Estaba empezando a actuar como cualquier chiquilla que habla con su amiga y se ríen cuando llegan seres del sexo opuesto. Harry estaba asumiendo muy bien el papel de amiga cómplice de Ginny.

-¿Por qué nadie ha llegado? – preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a Ron.

-No sé… La señora Weasley le envío ya un vociferador a los gemelos y está a punto de ir a la casa de Bill para darle el reto de su vida – dijo Harry después de notar que Ginny miraba el techo aburrida.

-De todas formas Bill ya está bastante grandecito como para que mamá vaya a retarlo – intervino Ron sintiendo vergüenza ajena – Es una pena…

-Pero se comprometieron a venir. Sabes como es tu madre con los compromisos. Hay que venir a la hora – dijo Hermione - ¿Eso quiere decir que esperaremos a que se les dé las ganas de venir?

-Tú también tienes hambre… - comentó el pelirrojo riendo.

-Tal vez. Supongo que podríamos almorzar antes – dijo Harry y le lanzó una mirada tentativa a la señora Weasley, quien estaba en la sala escribiéndole una carta a su marido.

-¡Sí, niños, almuercen nada más! – gritó la mujer, quien escuchaba todo lo que decían, y volvió a concentrarse en su carta.

Harry y Ginny sirvieron el almuerzo. Hermione sonrió contenta porque por primera vez en su vida no tenía que ayudar en servir el almuerzo, poner los platos con ensaladas ni nada… Así que ser hombre significaba ver como ellas trabajaban. ¡Lo mejor era la cara de Harry! Su cara de "¿qué mierda estoy haciendo?" era buenísima… Pero… odiaba ese machismo. Si algún día fuera a casarse, haría que todos ayudaran en la mesa. No sólo las mujeres.

Harry puso los platos hondos con el estofado y Ginny les pasó los cubiertos.

-Apuesto que papá está tardándose porque tiene no sé cuántos inodoros que le explotan a muggles… - dijo Ron observando con ansías el estofado - Buen provecho – Y empezó a comer.

-Es de mala educación comer antes que los demás no tengas la comida – le retó Hermione como siempre hacía.

El pelirrojo la miró extrañado y Harry le puso el plato de estofado de forma brusca. Movió la boca diciéndole _"Harry jamás reta a Ron por eso"._ Se alzó de hombros y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa… Era difícil dejar de lado las costumbres.

-Preparar el almuerzo me dio hambre – comentó Ginny sentándose al igual que Harry.

-¿Me puedes pasar el pote con cilantro, por favor? – le pidió Harry a la pelirroja.

-Pero… - Ginny frunció el ceño – Eres alérgica al cilantro, Hermione.

-Sí, Hermione. Eres alérgica – afirmó Hermione y lo pateó por debajo de la mesa - ¿Verdad?

-Oh, lo siento… Me duele un poco la cabeza. Eso es todo – se disculpó sonrojándose.

-¿O no será que te duele otra cosa? Porque para tener esa extraña conversación de los fluidos de tu cuerpo con mi hermana…

-¡Ron, eso es asqueroso! – chilló Hermione casi escupiendo de la boca el estofado.

-Estamos comiendo… - musitó Ginny haciendo una muesca desagradable.

Luego de terminar, Hermione se ofreció a recoger los trastes sucios junto con Harry.

-Tenemos que tomarnos la poción ahora – le susurró Hermione - ¿Has conseguido algo?

-Bueno, sí… Parece que no soy tan indiferente para ella como creía – respondió dejando las cucharas en el fregadero - ¿Y tú?

-No, por eso te quería pedir si puedes discutir con Ron por algo estúpido.

-¿Y cómo peleó con él?

-Sólo… llévale la contra en algo. Si quieres menciona el reportaje de _El Profeta_ que salió hoy. Hay un artículo sobre que podrían liberar a varios mortífagos, en donde ya no se tienen pruebas que lo fueron por voluntad propia… O incluso han dado varios sacos de galeones. Como Lucius Malfoy – le explicó rápidamente – Ron dirá que no inmediatamente, pero tú razone y di que es posible, una lástima que ya no hayan pruebas y… bueno, algo así.

-¿Y quieres que discuta con él ahora de eso? – preguntó. Ella asintió – Estás loca. Es un tema muy…

-Difícil de tratar, lo sé. Pero es eso o… - Sonrió – Ya sé. Pondré yo el tema.

-Bueno, debo llevarle siempre la contra a Ron – memorizó.

-Y… Odio que Ginny sea así conmigo. Ahora te entiendo. Odio estar en tu cuerpo. Mi mejor amiga ni me habla – dijo antes de ir hasta el cobertizo, donde los hermanos Weasley jugaban ajedrez mágico.

Tal vez Ginny le fuera mucho mejor en la escuela que a su hermano, quizás ella era mucho más talentosa para varias cosas; pero definitivamente el ajedrez no era lo suyo. Ron le pateaba el trasero como siempre hacía con cada adversario, le ganaba con lentitud, haciéndose el que no sabe la jugada que hará, el que no tiene ningún plan… pero siempre manteniendo una concentración envidiable. El ajedrez, además del Quidditch, era su dominio.

Harry y Hermione llegaron para ver como Ron le restregaba en su cara que había ganado mientras la pelirroja le sacaba la lengua molesta. Los dos sólo sonrieron y se tomaron la poción multijugos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ginny interesándose para que Ron dejara de molestarla.

-Medicina muggle para el resfrío… - respondió Harry al instante.

-No sé para qué usan eso. Con una simple infusión y se recuperarán – comentó Ron tomando las piezas del ajedrez para guardarlas.

-Hermione - dijo la misma Hermione lanzándole una mirada muy comprometedora a Harry – Hoy leí en _El Profeta_ algo muy interesante…

-¿Qué cosa? – inquirió él sin mucho interés y se sentó junto a su querida pelirroja.

-Hablaban sobre las nuevas promesas del Quidditch nacional. Y adivina quién estaba – Se sentó junto a Ron y lo miró cuidadosamente para ver la reacción de sus palabras – Estaba McLaggen.

Múltiples reacciones. Harry entendió que ese era el tema para poner a prueba a Ron e inmediatamente empezó a actuar como si estuviera nervioso. Ginny sólo le lanzó una mirada preocupada y trató de mantenerse al margen del tema, ya que sabía que allí ardería Troya. Pero Ron… Él primero palideció y muy pronto empezó a toser compulsivamente como si se estuviera ahogando hasta tal grado que Hermione le dio unas palmadas y le preguntó si estaba bien.

-¿Con qué tu queridito McLaggen promesa de Quidditch? – inquirió con una voz muy dulce para ser verdadera – Supongo que estarás saltando de la alegría – dijo mirando a Harry.

-Pues… no, pero me alegro por él. Juega muy bien – respondió evitando su mirada. Primero porque McLaggen le caía pésimo, segundo porque no jugaba bien y tercero porque sabía que Hermione terminó odiándolo – Genial por él. Espero que le vaya bien.

-Oh, claro… A ti te gustan… ¿Cómo era? – Volteó a Hermione - ¿Te acuerdas de esa frase, Harry? Oh, sí… - Giró su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa agregó – _"Me gusta salir con buenos jugadores de Quidditch"._

-¡Nunca dije eso! – dijo Hermione y rápidamente se corrigió – O sea, nunca dijo eso… Dijo parecido, nada más.

-Sólo estaba feliz por él, Ron… No sé para qué tienes que tratarme así – dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno, debes estar tan feliz por él que deberías salir… ¿No? Si quieres te recomiendo varios locales oscuritos para que te des arrumacos con tu amado.

-Eres tan idiota, Ron – dijo Ginny cruzándose brazos – Mide tus palabras.

-Si sólo digo la verdad. ¿No hay nada malo en ser honesto, no, Harry?... Además a ti te encantan los que juegan bien Quidditch.

-En realidad… - _Sólo me gusta una que juega bien Quidditch, pero tengo que estar en el cuerpo de Hermione para que me hable _– Eso no influye… ¿Pero qué te importa a ti? Son mis parámetros de gustos… O tal vez estés celoso que él juega muchísimo mejor que tú – agregó sintiéndose bastante mal por la escenita de celos que le estaba armando. Bueno, a Hermione, pero si él fuera Hermione no toleraría que Ron le dijera todas esas cosas.

Y ardió Troya.

-Las bromas nunca han sido tu fuerte, querida amiga – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie – Y esta no es la excepción… ¿Así que él juega mejor que yo? Pues te demostraré lo contrario. Vamos, Harry.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione mientras veía que él estaba dispuesto a entrar en la casa.

-Vamos a buscar nuestras escobas… Si Hermione cree que estoy celoso por la forma de jugar de McLaggen, está muy equivocada. Ese niñato no es más que un engreído y antipático.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? – inquirió con algo de temor.

-Pues hay un par de aros en la bodega, y los haremos flotar con magia. Tú me lanzarás cinco veces la quaffle y no dejaré pasar ninguna – Se giró y entró a la casa.

-Pero… Harr… Hermione – dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada inquieta a su amigo – Yo no puedo jugar… No puedo. Y lo sabes.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Es sólo… algo simple. No creo que tengas problemas.

-Oh, claro, como soy un experto. Sí, el gran Harry Potter, _el verdadero_ Harry Potter…

Algo raro estaba pasando. Harry decía que no podía jugar, pero Hermione le decía que debía hacerlo. ¿Qué era todo eso? Era como si… Harry fuera distinto. Se estaba negando a jugar Quidditch, ya sea por una idiotez de Ron de demostrar que era mejor que McLaggen, pero era sentirse inseguro en algo que era tan suyo; era el Quidditch. Y él mismo había comentado la noticia de McLaggen, aún sabiendo que Ron tendría su ataque de celos. No era normal. Para cualquiera las peleas de Ron y Hermione eran insoportables y se trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que no sucedieran, pero él había dicho intencionalmente eso. ¿Sería eso o sólo eran imaginaciones suyas? De algo estaba segura, Harry actuaba raro.

Hermione miró a Ginny y ella esquivó su mirada con avidez. Luego la muchacha miró a Harry y suspiró sabiendo que dejaría muy mal a su amigo con la demostración de Quidditch. Volvió a concentrarse en Ginny y pensó que podría haberse dado cuenta de algo extraño, ya que estaba muy nerviosa… Pero habían sido lo más discretos posibles. O eso pensaba.

Ron llegó con las escobas y rápidamente fue a buscar la quaffle y los aros. Hermione lo siguió sin muchos ánimos mientras Harry sonreía.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso. Pobre de mi hermano – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Sé que es algo insensible, pero no se puede comparar con McLaggen…

-Eso le pasa por molestarme. A veces me saca de quicio – respondió Harry acomodándose para ver como su amiga podía siquiera montar la escoba.

No ayudó en nada a Ron, él solo hizo flotar los aros y sacó la quaffle de una desvencijada maletita. Estaba aterrada. Pasó una pierna por la escoba y trató de recordar sus lecciones de vuelvo en Hogwarts. Había sido hacía unos siete años atrás y era prácticamente imposible que pudiera volar al nivel que lo hacía el verdadero Harry. Estaba perdida. ¿Para qué Harry le había dicho que jugaba peor que McLaggen? Le había salido el tiro por la culata. Pero bueno, lo hecho echo estaba… Ahora debía mentalizarse en que iría a jugar bien. Al menos no gritar cuando estuviera a tres metros del suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ron ya volando encima suyo.

-Pues… - Estaba volando, sí, pero tambaleándose – Sólo probaba si la escoba estaba bien.

-Rápido, Harry. Aquí está la quaffle – Le lanzó la pelota de mediano tamaño. Casi se le cae e hizo un gran esfuerzo para que ella no se cayera – Ya, lánzame cinco tiros…

-¿No crees que jugar después del almuerzo es malo? Nos podría dar una enfermedad. Deberíamos descansar como una hora…

-Por supuesto que no. Juego mucho mejor que McLaggen y le cerraré el pico a Hermione. Si quiere que se vaya con su McLaggen, pero yo… No sé por qué me hace esto – murmuró frunciendo el ceño y voló hasta los aros.

Tragó saliva y tomó la quaffle con una de sus manos. Con una se afirmó de la escoba y pensó muy bien lo que iría a hacer: _Volar, dar un par de vueltas para distraerlo y lanzar._ Era fácil, en su mente, pero sabía que llevado a la práctica sería un milagro que lanzará algo decente…

Rogándole a Merlín se impulsó llevando su cuerpo hacía el mango de la escoba y salió disparada justo hacia los aros. Meció un poco su cuerpo y empezó a doblar a la derecha. Bien, todo iba a la perfección. Dio una vuelta, luego giró a la izquierda y se sostuvo mejor de la escoba. Alzó su mano con la quaffle y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ron hábilmente se abalanzó y tomó la quaffle con maestría. La alzó como si fuera un trofeo y se la volvió a lanzar a Hermione para que hiciera los cuatro tiros restantes.

Sonriendo volvió a repetir lo mismo. Se sentía bastante bien porque para ser ella, estaba jugando excelente. Pero por las miradas que Ron le mandaba se notaba que el nivel de juego de "Harry" había disminuido mucho… Si tan sólo supiera que no era Harry, sino Hermione quien estaba montada en la escoba.

Ya iban por el quinto y último lanzamiento. Harry veía entusiasmado cómo su amiga había estado saliendo airosa de la situación. Ginny sólo sonreía pensando que era imposible comparar a McLaggen con su hermano. Ron esperaba ansioso el último tiro y Hermione feliz porque podía lanzar la quaffle decentemente… E hizo lo mismo de siempre. Voló hasta los aros, giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y lanzó la quaffle. Pero esta vez retrocedió para admirar desde más lejos la parada espectacular de Ron, sin saber que… Ron en vez de tomarla le golpeó con la escoba para lanzársela a Hermione. A la verdadera Hermione. Así hizo una pirueta increíble sin contar con que la quaffle le pegó directamente en una parte muy sensible a Hermione.

-¡Oye, eso dolió! – gritó Hermione haciendo una mueca rara, pero no era lo peor del mundo.

-Oh, Merlín… Perdóname, Harry. Nunca quise… ¡Es tu culpa Hermione! – gritó hacía Harry - ¡Si Harry no puede tener hijos…!

-No seas escandaloso, Ron – dijo Hermione bajando hasta el pasto y desmontó la escoba – No es nada grave. Estoy bien.

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió sorprendido - ¿Aún cuando te golpeé… allí? Mierda, debes ser muy resistente en esa zona…

-¡Harry, no puedo creerlo! – gritó el verdadero Harry corriendo hasta ellos – Te debe doler muchísimo. ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Harry, por favor, no mientas – dijo y la miró de una forma muy penetrante para que se diera cuenta.

_Bingo._

-Soy un hombre… Se me había olvidado – musitó al darse cuenta que en esa zona tenía _algo más_ que haría que se golpe fuera la peor catástrofe del mundo - ¡Mierda, está bien! Me siento horrible, siento que moriré… Oh, estoy viendo0 cerdos volando – dijo recostándose en el pasto e hizo unos gemidos de dolor – Me matase, Ron. Te odio, idiota. Y si… ¿No puedo esparcir mi herencia en el mundo? Yo quería tantos Harrys pequeños.

-Eso ya es algo exagerado – dijo Ginny mientras caminaba hacía el trío.

-¡ME DUELE!

-Yo… no sé. ¿Qué hacemos, Hermione? – El pelirrojo volteó a ver a Harry.

-Eh… Supongo que dejarlo reposar durante unas horas y darle algo… helado para esa zona – contestó tratando de no reírse por la interpretación de su amiga.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ok, ok… Sí, me demoré muchísimo. No lo negaré. Pero estar en tercero medio (el peor curso que puede pasar para cualquier chileno en el colegio) me está estresando y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Aún así no piensen que dejaré de escribir. Todo lo contrario: Seguiré hasta que mis ganas se acaben… lo que no pasara en mucho tiempo más. Sólo que me demoraré, y trataré de apurarme. Así es la vida del estudiante.

El capítulo fue menos gracioso de lo que seguramente pensaban, pero quise que fuera un poco más de acercamientos entre los personajes. Hermione ve el lado inseguro de Ron y Harry se da cuenta que para Ginny no es tan invisible. Cosas importantes que tienen que darse en el fic.

Ya vendrá mucho más de Ginny en los siguientes capítulos. Tal vez una perspectiva de algunos acontecimientos desde su punto de vista o algo así. Allí habrá que ver. Podría jugar con el narrador: hacerlo algunos capítulos omnisciente, en otros que sea un personaje, etc. Lo pensaré. Y si ustedes tienen ideas al respecto díganmelas.

No respondí los reviews del capítulo pasado, pero los de éste sí. Recuerden que los anónimos no puedo responderlos; pero sepan que siempre leo todo lo que me escriben y se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

Cuídense mucho, adiós!


	4. Galletas de chocolate

Capítulo 4: Galletas de chocolate

Gracias a la dolorosa y creíble interpretación de Hermione, el verdadero Harry tuvo que pasar toda la noche y el día siguiente en reposo en su cama.

El lado negativo de la situación es que debía soportar las miradas extrañas que le lanzaba Ron porque según él actuaba demasiado raro –bueno, Hermione no sabía como hacer de Harry-, que le preguntarán cada treinta minutos si se encontraba bien y las burlas de los gemelos que extrañamente habían decidido ir esa noche a cenar con sus padres y justo tenían que ir a ver la habitación de su hermano menor. Claro, querían ver la indecente condición de él para después reírse de la forma en que se había golpeado en cierta parte.

El lado positivo era que la señora Weasley le traía pastelitos, galletas y otras exquisiteces con frecuencia y obviamente no se iría a quejar de eso. Remus se había apenado tanto del accidente del hijo de su difunto amigo que le había mandado varias cartas que James le había escrito a su amigo cuando estaban de vacaciones en la época de Hogwarts. Y lo mejor de todo era que Hermione se sentía tan culpable, que hasta se hacía pasar por su sirvienta y le hacía caso en todo, le daba todo lo que quería.

La castaña entró con un gran vaso de jugo con cubitos de hielo en la mano y le sonrió a Harry. Detrás de ella venía Ron malhumorado.

-No sé si te gusta el juego de papaya, pero era el único que la señora Weasley había hecho… Y tampoco sabía si querías hielo o no, aunque supongo que estás muriéndote de calor acostado con este calor horrible… y…

-¡Hermione, por favor, no hables tan rápido! – Se quejó el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama – Es verdaderamente molesto que parezcas la esclava de Harry. ¿Sabes que este es mi cuarto y no te quiero a cada rato aquí?

-Estoy ayudando al pobre de Harry. ¿Es que no entiendes que… el pobre tuvo una lesión fatal? – preguntó pensando que en realidad ella era la culpable que su amigo tuviera que malgastar su tiempo en quedarse descansando y fingiendo un dolor inexistente.

-Lo único que entiendo es que todas las mujeres de esta casa parecen las enfermeras de ti – le dijo a Harry cruzándose de brazos – Mamá prepara comida como si fuera a venir Dumbledore y toda su familia ultra poderosa, noble y tan Dumbledore como él. Hermione – Miró a la mencionada – parece una loca subiéndote casa cosa que se le ocurre y Ginny…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- inquirió Harry irguiéndose.

-Bueno… ella… - dijo lentamente el pelirrojo.

-Sí, sí, ella… ella… - asintió Harry entusiasmado.

-Mi querida hermana…

-Sí, vale, dime, Ron.

-Está como loca…

-¡Vamos, dilo de una vez!

-Lo que realmente fastidia es ver como torturas a Harry – dijo Hermione y se empezó a reír divertida – Ya díselo, Ron, tal vez eso le sane su lesión mortífera.

-Mi hermana me ha preguntado varias veces cómo estás y si te pasa algo, quiere que se lo diga inmediatamente – informó interesado al ver la reacción de su amigo – Si es que eso quiso decirme con su monólogo de palabras y significados subliminales… ¿Verdad?

-Traduciéndolo desde el vocabulario femenino: sí, eso quiso decirte – asintió la castaña.

-Y está ayudando de una forma demasiado voluntaria a mamá a prepararte golosinas.

-¿Muy voluntaria? – preguntó Harry.

-Casi como si ella misma obligara a mamá a tratarte como un rey. ¿Qué tal, amigo? – le preguntó riendo.

Nuestro héroe Potter tuvo la inmensa necesidad de ponerse de pie, de subirse en la cama y empezar a saltar como loco mientras hacía gritos de triunfo. No le era indiferente a Ginny, ella se preocupaba mucho por él y hasta ayudaba voluntariamente a su madre en agasajarlo un poco. ¿Qué más quería? Quizás el que Hermione haya sido tan descuidada y dejar que le pegaran en cierta zona. Todos lo consentían mucho y Ginny… ¡Oh, ya quería volver a comer las galletas y postres que le trajera Hermione porque debían estar hechos por su pelirroja!

-¿Te das cuenta que está cocinando a pesar que odia hacerlo? – reflexionó el pelirrojo – Y lo hace muy bien, pero odia cocinar…

-Me imagino que esto debe darte muchas esperanzas – dijo Hermione sentándose a los pies de la cama de Harry.

-No pienso seguir hablando del tema ni contestar a eso – murmuró sonrojándose y se hundió en la almohada.

-Sí, no quiero hablar de lo que sientes por mi hermana… Todavía no puedo borrar aquellas imágenes de ustedes besándose cuando eran novios. Son recuerdos que aún me persiguen.

-Pero no son tan terribles como los tuyos con Lavender Brown – comentó la castaña lanzándole una mirada dura - ¡Perdóname, pero es vomitivo!

-Tanto que me lanzaste canarios… ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Mi problema es ver como te besuqueabas con esa loca y que me critiques a cada rato. Si quiero hablar rápido o si quiero hacerle la vida más fácil a mi amigo Harry que recibió un ataque de tu parte… es mi asunto – terminó frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se volvió a erguir y observó a sus amigos meticulosamente.

-Creí que las relaciones entre ustedes estaban bien, pero parece que vuelven a pelear… ¿Cómo llegamos a ese tema?

-No lo sé – contestó la castaña.

-Tampoco lo sé… pero es raro que la admiradora de McLaggen no lo sepa – agregó furioso.

-Argh, eres tan estúpido, Ron. Nunca cambiarás – dijo Hermione y tomó el vaso vacío de Harry – Si quieres otra cosa grítamelo porque estaré bien lejos de aquí y vendré cuando la estupidez desaparezca del lugar.

Una vez que Hermione se había ido, Harry le lanzó una mirada extrañada a su amigo y él sólo fingió estar muy concentrado en el hermoso cielo despejado que se apreciaba desde la ventana.

-No sé porque siempre tienen que estar peleando. Los dos son estúpidos – dijo volviendo a apoyar completamente su espalda en la cama – Ni yo soy así con las mujeres.

-Eso si que es un buen chiste - contestó Ron lanzando una risotada – Tu primer amor fue una histérica llorona que te dio tu primer beso… Adivina cómo… ¡llorando!

-Sí, pero Cho es diferente porque estaba algo… desequilibrada emocionalmente. A ella se le murió su novio; es comprensible que estuviera así. Pero que yo sepa ni a ti ni a Hermione se les ha muerto su pareja. Los dos andan vivitos y coleando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo último? – Solamente preguntaba para hacerse el desentendido, porque se notaba que había captado a la perfección lo que su amigo quería decir.

-Que Hermione y tú siempre andan caminando en círculos y no llegan a ningún lado… Los dos se quieren, pero no dicen nada – _'Y me obligan a tomar poción multijugos para que ella se convierta en mí'_ pensó sintiéndose usado por Hermione – Es patético.

Harry esperaba que Ron viniera a decirle un discurso de disparates, pero muy a su sorpresa él se quedó en completo silencio mientras todo su rostro adquiría un color rojizo. Ron apretó las cobijas de su cama y quería ocultarse en ellas hasta desaparecer, no quería estar allí junto a Harry porque su amigo le había dicho algo que era muy cierto y lo había pensado tantas veces que la cabeza siempre le llegaba a doler. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que restregarle en la cara algo tan obvio? Bueno, él no sentía nada más que amistad por Hermione y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que es sentir por la castaña lo que él sentía.

Se puso de pie y nervioso caminó hasta la puerta. Caminaba casi automáticamente porque se sentía atrapado por Harry. ¿Por qué debía confrontarlo de esa forma? Algún día sería capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos, asumirlos y luego, si es que la posibilidad se le presentará, hablaría con Hermione.

-Y si él sigue así tendré que dejar que Hermione se transformé en mí para que le digas lo obvio… Que te gusta, Ron – musitó el muchacho luego que el pelirrojo se había marchado.

**OoOoO **

-Cualquiera que te viera diría que eres la mamá de Harry o su…

-¿Su qué? – preguntó Ginny dándose vuelta.

-Su asesina. Podrías prepararle algo con veneno y así se muere – dijo riendo – No sé qué pensaste que iba a decir.

-En realidad lo sé, pero agradezco que hayas dicho eso a último momento… ¿Por qué estás aquí y no arriba?

-Porque se me da la gana – respondió Hermione y volvió a bajar la vista para continuar leyendo su libro.

Ginny pensó que seguramente se debía a su hermano. Siempre pasaba lo mismo una vez por semana en donde se odiaban mutuamente, se decían más idioteces y luego hacían la paz de una manera que aún nadie sabía. Aún así se mantenían distantes por algunos días procurando no decir o hacer nada que incomodará al otro. Y así sucesivamente. Era un ciclo que se repetiría hasta el fin de sus días. ¿Cuándo dejarían de pelear o harían las paces como es debido? No sin esas actitudes precavidas ni reservadas. A fin de cuentas ellos eran los que sufrían más que todos –aunque eso estaba en seria duda, porque ya era intolerable aguantar a esos dos discutiendo siempre- y terminarían haciéndose Merlín sabe qué… Podrían matarse, odiarse o, si era muy optimista, terminarían juntos.

Dejó de amasar y tomó el rodillo.

-¿Me lo encantas para que aplane la masa, por favor? – le preguntó con suavidad a su amiga.

-Claro – dijo la castaña y tomando su varita encantó el rodillo para que aplanara la masa mientras seguía leyendo.

Buscó entre los cajones los moldes para darles figuras a las galletas. Entró unos cuantos con forma de estrella, corazón, nube, luna y un sombrero de mago. Apoyó sus codos en el mesón y reposó sus mejillas en sus manos. Miraba fijamente como la masa se iba haciendo delgada hasta adquirir el grosor que debía tener una galleta. Esperaba que le gustaran a Harry. Era conciente que la cocina se le daba bien, pero no le gustaba que siempre fuera usada para encasillar a las mujeres… ¡Maldito machismo! Por eso se negaba rotundamente a ayudar en la cocina de forma voluntaria. En la casa también estaba Ron y precisamente no era la persona más ocupada del mundo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para ayudar a preparar el almuerzo y la cena. Pero bueno, no seguiría dando vueltas siempre en lo mismo que pensaba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de pelear en contra del machismo.

Una vez que la masa ya estaba lista, comenzó a cortarla con los moldes y dejaba ya las galletas con formas en la bandeja para luego calentarlas en el horno.

Se escucharon unos pasos y acto seguido Ron entró en la cocina.

-Eh… Hermione – dijo después carraspear.

-Estoy leyendo – contestó ella con brusquedad.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Quieres retarme o decirme que ahora soy la novia de McLaggen? – preguntó aún con la mirada puesta en el libro, pero no leía.

-Sólo quiero… hablar – Se sonrojó.

-Apuesto que Harry te dijo algo para que sintieras lástima y remordimiento, así que viniste – Alzó la vista y se encontró con Ginny. La pelirroja le sonrió divertida y asintió para que accediera a conversar con su hermano. Oyó como Ron tartamudeaba y decía palabras incoherentes – Lo suponía. Eres tan predecible.

Cerró el libro y se puso de pie. Ron retrocedió un paso nervioso por la cercanía, la verdad no era nada exagerada la cercanía, pero estaba tan nervioso que por inercia lo hizo. Ella se cruzó de brazos molesta y dándole una mirada dura para que hablara de una buena vez. Él miró de reojo a Ginny, quien los observaba con mucho interés descaradamente, así que señaló la puerta que daba al cobertizo y salieron.

Hermione dejó entreabierta la puerta y vio como el muchacho se apoyaba en uno de los antiguos y roídos pilares de la casa.

-Sabes que odio que siempre tengamos que terminar así – dijo ella haciendo una mueca rara con la boca - ¿Por qué, Ron?

-Yo… - bajó la mirada cohibido – La verdad… a veces me provocas y las palabras salen de mi boca. Y odio que siempre sientas que todo lo que dices es lo correcto.

-Tú me sacas de quicio. Me juzgas todo el tiempo.

-¿Ves? Los dos nos sacamos de quicio. Es extraño que seamos amigos si siempre nos llevamos mal…

-¿Nos llevamos mal? O sea, tenemos algunas diferencias, pero… ¿Te agrado? – inquirió lanzando el libro a una de las desvencijadas sillas del cobertizo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. Ella se le acercó esperando impaciente su respuesta.

-Vaya, no sabía que…

-¡Te lo digo en el sentido si me consideras alguien que vale la pena! – gritó al ver que le iba a decir cualquier estupidez – Digo… - Se sonrojó furiosamente – vale la pena como… persona para relacionarte sea como amiga, confidente o lo que sea en tu vida.

-Pues… - Era casi imposible quitar a Hermione de su campo visual porque la castaña estaba muy cerca de él, pero puedo ver por encima del hombro de ella que Ginny se encontraba observándolos y escuchando la conversación - ¡Ginny, cierra esa ventana ahora mismo! – le gritó enojado.

-La ventana estaba accidentalmente abierta. Además hace calor y…

-¡Ginny!

-Ya, ya. Estaba tan interesante – murmuró inclinándose para cerrarla – Después me cuentan si se agradan o no – agregó riendo.

Hermione resopló para atraer la atención de Ron.

-Sí, sí, me agradas mucho – _'Y no sabes cuánto'_ pensó mientras la expresión facial de su amiga se ablandaba y lo abrazó efusivamente – Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó sin corresponder su abrazo.

-Tú también me agradas mucho, Ron – dijo dando pequeños saltitos – Discúlpame si siempre creo que tengo la razón, pero es que estoy tan acostumbrada a saberlo casi todo… Trataré de mejorar eso.

-Me alegro. Nos harías un gran favor a Harry y a mí si aceptas que también te equivocas de vez en cuando.

-¿Y tú no me dirás nada como que cambiarás tu maldita actitud de siempre juzgarme hasta la forma de cómo respiro? – Lo soltó y lo miró expectante.

-Bueno… sí. Prometo no siempre juzgar lo que haces – Suspiró aliviado que habían hecho las paces.

-Con eso me contento – dijo ella y tomó su libro.

El pelirrojo encorvó un poco su espalda notando lo tenso que había estado cuando hablaba con Hermione, y ahora todos los músculos de su espalda le dolían. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo cansado y escuchó como la puerta rechinaba. Seguramente Hermione ya iría a entrar a la casa.

-Ah, y retiro lo dicho. El guardián de Quidditch que más me gusta eres tú. ¡Viva, Ro-Ro! – vitoreó antes de entrar.

Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en sus labios. Ahora si que estaba muy feliz.

Hermione entró caminando de una forma muy infantil y alzó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha cuando Ginny le preguntó qué había pasado. La pelirroja simplemente sonrió y se giró para ver como las galletas iban en el horno.

-Si supieras qué le dije después… - dijo acercándosele.

-Supongo que me lo dirás en la noche. Aquí es peligroso porque el involucrado está afuera con la baba cayéndosele… Los dos se ven totalmente enamorados – comentó risueña.

-Lo de enamorados podrías haberlo obviado.

-¿Para qué negar lo obvio? – le respondió alzándose de hombros – Nadie puede negar que algo muy bueno pasa entre ustedes dos.

-Sí… - Una campanilla sonó desde el horno - ¿Las galletas se hornearon tan rápido?

-Es un horno mágico, Hermione. Son más rápidos que los muggles – dijo mientras se ponía los guantes para sacar la bandeja - ¿Me ayudas a poner las galletas en un tazón?

Sacaron alrededor de unas 25 galletas. Hermione dejó lavando gracias a un encantamiento los trastes sucios en el fregadero mientras Ginny se quitaba el delantal.

-Le llevaré esto a Harry. Como mamá salió al Callejón Diagon, ya debe estar muerto de hambre…

-Sí, claro – murmuró con una sonrisa burlona.

Una vez que la pelirroja subió las escaleras, Hermione pensó que su amiga era demasiado temperamental o tenía serios trastornos a la personalidad. Primero ignoraba por completo a Harry y ahora lo atendía como si fuera un dios. Era incomprensible. Una cosa es que de verdad lo quería y que se sentía resentida por lo que habían pasado al terminar su relación, pero no podía comportarse así. Verdaderamente no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a la mente y al corazón de su amiga…

**OoOoO **

Alguien tocó su puerta y él dijo con una voz muy débil que pasará. Tenía que interpretar su papel de pobre niño desahuciado a la perfección y había estado practicando ese tono desde que Ron se había ido. Estaba tan aburrido que ya planeaba ensayar para imitar voces de otras personas. Sería útil imitar a cualquiera para salvarse de una situación riesgosa. El alma casi se le cae a los pies cuando vio que era Ginny.

La muchacha entró lentamente. Contempló unos segundos las paredes como si nunca hubiera visto el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué… pasa? – preguntó tapándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

-Pues, hice galletas con chispas de chocolate – dijo acercándosele - ¿Quieres?

-¿Las hiciste tú?

-Claro. ¿Quién más sería? No creo que quisieras comer algo hecho por Ron… - comentó sonriendo divertida.

-Es cierto. Podría intoxicarme – Asintió y le recibió el tazón con galletas – Huelen muy bien y están calentitas… Que rico – musitó antes de devorar una con mucho placer.

-¿Le das el visto bueno a mi plato culinario?

-Por supuesto – dijo después de tragar una y sacar otra – Están exquisitas. Gracias.

-No es nada… Después de todo estás accidentado.

-Sí, pero lo digo porque no creí que te preocuparás tanto por mí. Me hiciste galletas, Ron me contó que ayudaste mucho a tu madre en prepararme exquisiteces y me viniste a ver – explicó sin dirigirle la mirada.

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida.

**Y entonces, dime qué quieres que haga  
...loco  
juegas con fuego y me quemas  
...el alma  
deja que sea la noche  
...el vino  
que embriague tus labios en mí **

Había decidido ser indiferente con Harry costará lo que le costará. A veces se sentí miserable al notar como él buscaba alguna señal de parte de ella, pero le retiraba la mirada con ingenio. Muchas veces se contentaba sólo escuchar su voz cuando hablaba con Ron y Hermione; cuántas veces quería hablarle y confrontarlo. Decirle todo lo que sentía y después preguntarle por qué aún se quedaba como idiota esperando que ella fuera a sus brazos. Siempre lo había esperado, siempre había esperado la oportunidad de que se diera cuenta que ella existía, que estaba allí y cuando al fin lo hizo… ¡Maldito Voldemort! Esperaba que escuchará muy bien sus palabras y que ese cadáver intacto –sí, ni siquiera los gusanos se atreverían a comerse esa asquerosidad-¡Eres el ser más repugnante del mundo, me has arruinado la vida innumerables veces!

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó con un tono extraño de voz.

-Bien… no me duele tanto. Creo que mañana podré ser un hombre libre y sano de nuevo – contestó notando que su rostro adquiría esa aura de frialdad.

-Eso es genial. Me alegro.

-Eh… Ginny… - le dijo dudoso.

-Dime.

-No sé si puedo decirte esto, pero no te ves tan feliz porque me mejore. ¿Te pasa algo?

**Dentro de dos meses será poco  
todo sacrificio  
que haya hecho por nosotros**

Se notaba el cambio radical de Ginny: Llegó entusiasmada y con una genuina sonrisa, pero al decirle que se sorprendía de su preocupación, volvió a poner esa muralla que los separaba hasta tal grado que pareciera que ni se conocían. ¿Qué había pasado? Era cierto que fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado esto de estar postrado en la cama fingiendo que había recibido un golpe fatal y que ella le viniera a ver, incluso con galletas preparadas por sus inmaculadas manos; pero más allá de la sorpresa inicial, lo que realmente le entusiasmó fue ver que todos sus gestos, su desplante, su sonrisa, su mirada y sus gestos eran reales. No fingía preocuparse por él sólo para parecer educada, sino porque… ¿de verdad lo sentía?

-Me veo feliz. De verdad es genial que ya mañana no estés mal – dijo forzando una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa – Bueno, me voy.

-Gracias por las galletas de chocolate…

-De nada.

-Eh… Ginny…

-¡Merlín mío! – exclamó ella después de moverse para irse - ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le preguntó en un tono divertido, aunque se notaba que quería salir corriendo de Harry.

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos y dejó a medio morder la galleta de chocolate.

**Todo lo que tengo no es bastante  
todo mi pasado  
es como una gran cicatriz  
me está matando esta condena  
me hace falta tu cariño y tu consuelo,  
ya nunca tienes tiempo.**

-Cuéntame de ti… ¿Cómo anda tu vida? Hace tiempo no hablamos – dijo disimulando las ganas que quería de gritarle que cambiara su actitud.

-Mi vida anda bien. Estoy de vacaciones y las disfruto como puedo – contestó Ginny cruzándose de brazos – Supongo que no preguntaré de la tuya porque es obvio que estas últimas horas han sido un suplicio… Si quieres me vengo de Ron por lanzarte la quaffle.

Harry rió y Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Fue mi culpa por no atraparla.

-Es cierto, es raro que estuvieras distraído. No es típico en ti – pensó en voz alta.

-Pero puedo tener mis momentos de no perfección… El Gran Potter se puede equivocar.

-Ni me lo digas - musitó sarcásticamente.

**Me pena cada momento vivido  
cada lugar que estuve me regaló un recuerdo  
y entonces cómo puede ser que con el tiempo,  
el tiempo es mi enemigo  
la distancia es el infierno**

No pudo evitar decirle eso. Esa conversación era una tortura… ¿Por qué no la dejaba ir? Harry no era un estúpido –aunque lo lento nadie se lo quita- y debía saber que actuaba fría ante él, que reprimía mucha de sus emociones porque se trataba de su humanidad. Sí, de la humanidad de Harry Potter. Y por alguna razón extraña la retenía allí con la excusa de una conversación amistosa. ¿Amistosa? Por favor, déjenla reírse, porque era un campo de batalla muy silencioso. Aquellas miradas, los tonos de voces hasta los gestos demostraban que ni ninguno bajaba la guardia ante nada.

-Bueno, Harry, ahora si que me voy. Tengo que ver si Ron y Hermione siguen en su nube de amor – Utilizó como una muy buena salida de escape a su mejor amiga y su amado hermano.

-¿Se reconciliaron?

-Sí, y parecen novios… aunque sin que ellos lo sepan. Les diré que lo son para que dejen de jugar a las escondidas – comentó con una risita nerviosa y se puso de pie.

**Debo confesar en todo caso,  
estoy algo cansado,  
Algo confundido…  
perdido.**

Era exagerado decir que con la ida de Ginny la vida se le iba, porque era algo tan trillado y tan… típico. Sí, no era eso. Sino que sentía que esa conversación lo había dejado igual que antes¿Por qué se preocupa por mí y no expresa nada? Era lo peor de todo. Se sentía desolado y confundido porque no podría ni compartir su sentimiento con sus amigos. No lo entenderían. No entenderían lo que es saber qué ocurre pero no saber cómo reaccionar. Ginny lo quería, estaba seguro, pero se alejaba de él y tenía que averiguarlo.

La pelirroja le preguntó si le cerraba la puerta o si la dejaba abierta, él prefirió que la dejara abierta para que entrara más oxígeno. La muchacha le dio una rápida mirada y se fue corriendo.

**Y entonces, dime qué quieres que haga  
...loco  
juegas con fuego y me quemas  
...el alma  
deja que sea la noche  
...el vino  
que embriague tus labios en mí **

Suspiró caninamente y recostó toda su espalda. Volvió a sentir que había estado tan tenso en la conversación con Ginny que todos los músculos le dolían. No era nada bueno para su salud tener esos problemas, estaba tan nervioso que algún día le podría dar cáncer –sí, cáncer muggle- por estrés emocional de Hermione y hermanos Weasley. Ellos eran la causa de sus males… Igual como si no lo pasara bien con ellos, pensó sonriendo.

Tomó una galleta del tazón y la olió. Ya no olía exquisitamente, sino que sólo olía a una galleta común y corriente preparada hace minutos.

-Necesito ser una vez más Hermione para saber por qué se distancia de mí – dijo en voz alta y pensó que ya estaba loco por hablar solo.

Le dio un mordisco a la galleta de chocolate y cerró los ojos ideando su plan perfecto.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Sí, sí no ando desaparecida sino haciendo estudiando y yendo de parranda… ¡Y por primera vez en mi vida no me siento culpable por mi tardanza en actualizar porque me di cuenta que así es mi vida siempre! (o será que trato de convencerme de la cruda realidad, allí debo pensarlo). Pero lo que sí creo es que no quieren saber de mi vida, así que mejor concentrémonos en este capítulo.

Empezó siendo bastante gracioso, incluso me reí en varias cosas; pero creo que el dramón tiene que venir con Harry y Ginny, cuando Harry es él mismo. Traté de hacer notar que es casi imposible que Ginny actúe como una persona madura y consecuente en frente de él, sino que es una cría a la que quieres golpearla más de una vez (y de paso a Harry, obvio), pero Harry en el cuerpo de Hermione… Sí, se vienen momentos cómicos memorables.

Ron y Hermione son unos tiernos y los adoro y creo que por ser tan malvada con ellos en el pasado (lean sino mis anteriores fics) haré que queden juntos sin muchos dramones más que típicas peleas idiotas y… siendo ellos mismos. Se merecen el amor ahora.

La canción es… Ya, alguna vez fui niña y amaba Supernova; lo sé, ese grupito hueco y pop de Chile y… no me siento culpable. La canción es _"Juegas con fuego" de Supernova y Glup!_ (ya, ese grupo es más decente, no?). Sentí que calzaba perfecto con la última parte del fic y la agregué…

¡Millones de gracias por sus reviews! Les agradezco de corazón que se tomen el tiempo de leer las locuras que escribo y que me digan cosas lindas. Espero que el fic vaya por buen rumbo, sino díganmelo y ahí veo qué podemos hacer para que sea una historia buena y de su gusto. Siempre lo digo, pero mis fics son por y para ustedes.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Espero sus reviews (presionen _Go!_ más abajo) y recuerden que una buena cantidad de reviews podría ser una buena forma de estimularme para que el siguiente capítulo salga rápido del Word.

Cuídense mucho y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, adiós!


	5. Chantaje emocional

Capítulo 5: 'Chantaje emocional'

Había un serio problema. Sí, era egoísta y sólo pensaba en él mismo y sus propósitos. Pero tampoco era tan egoísta. Pensaba en su pelirroja y en la felicidad de ella, en su propia felicidad y en la felicidad que traería al mundo saber que él y ella tenían posibilidades de volver. ¿Eso no era ser egoísta, verdad? Porque también pensaba en las buenas consecuencias que traería sus fines…

-Oh, pues… - dijo Hermione algo descolocada ante tal amabilidad de Ron – Gracias. Sí, me gustaría que me acompañaras a dejar mis solicitudes a la universidad.

-Sólo te acompaño para que no vayas sola, no pienses otra cosa – le advirtió el pelirrojo con brusquedad.

-Aún así lo agradezco mucho.

Tenía que pensar también en sus amigos. Hace años que llevaban jugando a las escondidas y los dos se esconden, pero ninguno sale a buscar al otro. Y finalmente cuando se atreven a salir del escondite es en el momento en el que menos necesita que eso pase. Intervendría en todos sus planes si entre ellos llegara a pasar algo más. Algo más como una relación formal o que se entienda que tienen ciertas ventajas de hacer cosas que sobrepasan una simple amistad.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir?

-Iré luego de terminar – respondió tomando otra tostada – El desayuno es una comida muy importante… no sé para qué te digo eso si tú lo sabes muy bien – agregó riendo.

-No sé para que me ofrecí a acompañarte si te ríes de mí – masculló cruzándose de brazos. Para cambiar el tema de conversación miró a Harry – Oye, has estado en silencio harto rato. ¿En qué piensas?

Movió ligeramente de la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Ron le estaba preguntando algo. Miró turnadamente a Ron y hermione y se sintió pésimo. Estaba casi rogando a Merlín que entre ellos no pasara nada para su beneficio.

-Eh… bueno, tú sabes… - dijo con su respuesta clásica y salvadora de aquellas preguntas a las que realmente no tenía deseos de revelar nada.

Aunque Ron estuviera molesto con Hermione, de todas formas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada; esa típica mirada que siempre compartían cuando Harry decía o hacía algo que era típico de él, como sacar conclusiones apresuradas, decir cosas que ya son más que sabidas y sólo a él se las ocultaban. Cosas que sólo por ser Harry Potter tenían que ocurrirle.

Hermione se puso de pie y con su varita hizo levitar sus trastes sucios hasta el fregadero. Allí la señora Weasley ya había hecho un encantamiento y los platos, tazas y otros trastes se lavaban solos.

-Eh… ¿No quieres venir, Harry? Podríamos los tres conocer la universidad de Londres – le animó la castaña y recibió una fulminante mirada de Ron – Me agradaría que nos acompañaras. ¿Vamos?

-Sí, sí, ven. Sería genial – dijo el pelirrojo totalmente fastidiado.

-Pues…

¿Asegurarse que no pasara nada entre ellos o ser buen amigo y velar por el amor de sus amigos? Era su fortuna personal o la de ellos. Era muy difícil decidir. Era básicamente entre decidir entre Ginny y sus amigos. No era que a Ron y Hermione no los quisiera, los quería mucho. Ellos lo habían acompañado en infinidades de desafíos y aventuras. Lo ayudaban cuando podían y le entregaban su apoyo incondicional. Pero… el amor hacia Ginny. Hacia Ginny que fue la única en hablarle cuando Dumbledore había fallecido, la única en sólo acompañarlo en silencio los días siguientes al funeral del director cuando todos intentaban animarlo con estupideces, la única que lo hacía reírse siempre… Ginny.

-Vayan ustedes. Prefiero quedarme descansando un poco. No me siento muy bien – dijo con el dolor de su alma. Vale, sus amigos eran muy preciados para él y velar por la felicidad de ellos era una gran prioridad.

-No me digas que te duele… bueno, esa parte. Eso fue hace casi dos semanas.

-Ron, se puede sentir mal porque no durmió bien. ¿Por qué siempre piensas en lo más drástico? – inquirió la castaña frunciendo el ceño - ¿De verdad no quieres venir?

-De verdad.

-Bueno… iré a lavarme los dientes. Bajo en cinco minutos.

Harry miró a Ron, quien terminaba de comer los restos del desayuno, y pensó que esa era su última oportunidad. Subió sin decirle nada a su amigo y siguió a Hermione con rapidez.

-¡Hermione! – La castaña abrió la puerta del baño y retrocedió un paso mientras gritaba su cuello para ver a Harry.

-¿Si?... ¡sabía que nos irías a acompañar! No es bueno que pienses en todos los eventos pasados, Harry. Estamos vivos y eso es lo que cuenta. El mundo está a salvo. No recuerdes las atrocidades que ocurrieron – dijo para animarlo. Harry negó con la cabeza. La muchacha arqueó una ceja y le preguntó qué ocurría. Él simplemente le sonrió de la forma más petulante y juntó sus manos como súplica – Oh, no, no, no… ¿Estás loco? Ya lo hicimos dos veces y la última fue horrible.

-Pero no te pondrás a jugar Quidditch esta vez… Además que saldrás con Ron. Yo podría estar en tu cuerpo y estar con Ginny hasta que ustedes vuelvan.

-¿Y qué hará Ginny cuando vea que por la puerta entra otra Hermione? – preguntó tratando de no subir el tono de voz – Es ridículo. Dijimos que era la última vez y…

-Lo dices porque Ron y tú están casi derramando miel. Ya están en su utopía de mundo, mientras que yo… Era un acuerdo mutuo. Nos tenemos que ayudar. Y eso significa hasta que yo sepa que Ginny…

-¡Pero si ella te ama! – exclamó incrédula por el anticuado discurso de su amigo.

-Hasta que sepa por qué Ginny trata de ignorarme cuando sé que aún significo algo para ella. ¿Qué pasa si le digo que la amo, que quiero intentarlo de nuevo y ella me manda a freír monos al África? Quiero averiguar si ella estaría dispuesta a intentarlo.

-Averígualo por ti mismo. Querías saber si te amaba y ya lo sabes. Tenemos que detenernos… Estamos jugando con Ron y Ginny transformándonos. Les ocultamos algo muy serio – dijo muy seria y miró por encima del hombro de Harry cerciorándose que nadie venía por la escalera – Hay que hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos.

Le lanzó la peor mirada del mundo. Hermione se encogió de hombros un poco asustada. Aquella fría mirada se la había visto sólo un par de veces, y siempre le producía lo mismo: Desprecio, temor, culpa, remordimiento hasta tal punto de pensar en cualquier cosa para remediar su error. ¿Pero qué error?

-No, Harry, no me hagas esto – le pidió tensando su cuerpo.

-Jamás creí que fueras tan egoísta como para ayudar a tu amiga. Perfecto, me alegro que estés tan bien con Ron… No quiero ser el tercero en su idílica relación – dijo girándose para irse.

¿Cómo era posible que Hermione no lo entendiera? Supuestamente la castaña era la más inteligente de Hogwarts, la sabelotodo que no lo sabía todo, por lo que veía… Ella más que nadie debía entenderlo en lo que era los sufrimientos que trae un amor no correspondido. Y no correspondido porque, aunque Ginny aún sentía algo por él, no lo mencionaba y eso era negarlo, no corresponder lo que sentía hacía él. Nunca se había llevado de lo mejor con Hermione, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que su amiga le iba a dar la espalda en una situación tan difícil. Casi era el favor que demostraría que de verdad seguían siendo amigos después de Voldemort y ella le estaba demostrando que no lo eran.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Ron. El pelirrojo le preguntó si estaba bien y Harry sólo se fue a la sala a leer _'El Profeta'_, o intentaba leer, ya que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que jamás podría volver a estar con Ginny.

Unos pocos minutos después, Hermione bajó. A Ron le explicó brevemente qué tipo de papeleos haría y que se demoraría poco, pero también que quería hacer otras diligencias y le suplicó que la acompañara.

-No sé para qué tengo que ir… ¿Qué tipo de diligencias son?

-Sólo acompáñame, por favor – Sonrió y guardó unos papeles en su cartera. Se dobló un poco para ver que Harry se encontraba ofuscado leyendo el periódico - ¿Crees que nos debamos despedir de él?

-Está tan raro. Cada día Harry está de un humor de los mil demonios – comentó Ron pensativo – No tengo idea qué le estará pasando… Ni siquiera quiere conversar con nosotros sobre el tema.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con él… Me iré a despedir. Si quieres espérame afuera y allí nos desaparecemos.

-Bueno – asintió y con la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón salió de la casa.

La castaña suspiró y se encaminó hasta el sillón donde Harry leía, y ahora sí leía, furiosamente un estúpido artículo de _'El Profeta'_. Se cruzó de brazos y trató de serenarse para hablarle lo más despacio a su amigo.

-Te juro que si me vuelves a hacer una de tus escenitas de víctima, verás de lo que soy capaz. No por nada puedo hacer una poción para que te envenenes… - le dijo después de quitarle el periódico de las manos. Él la miró algo asustado por el tono peligroso de su voz – Escucha y grábatelo bien: Esta es la última botella que te doy con poción multijugos, porque lo que quedaba la desaparecí.

Sacó apresuradamente de su cartera una pequeña botella, un frasquito, mejor dicho, y casi se lo lanzó en la cara.

-Gracias, Hermione – Harry acercó el frasquito a sus ojos y feliz lo observó.

-Más te vale que en una semana ya estés con Ginny y pares… paremos de hacer esto. Odio mentirles de esta forma tan cruel.

-Sino mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien me propuso la idea. No sabía que cambiábamos de papeles ahora.

-Todo tiene un límite – Cerró su cartera – Me iré. Ginny no sabe que me fui con Ron. Lo que todos sabrán es que Ron salió con Harry – Comenzó a caminar, pero se giro luego de unos pasos - Y… mucha suerte.

Vio como su amiga se iba y pronto escuchó que la puerta que daba al pórtico se abría y cerraba. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, se sentía mal de usar ese método tan inmaduro e infantil de hacer sentir culpable a Hermione para conseguir que le diera poción multijugos. Y la última. ¡Esta era su última oportunidad! Tenía que aprovecharla al máximo y cuidar cada detalle. Después cuando volviera Hermione le agradecería de la mejor forma por darla la última oportunidad.

Como era temprano en la mañana, sería ideal tomar la poción allí mismo, pero había un pequeño problema: Harry no tenía la ropa de Hermione. Pensó que seguramente Ginny aún debía estar durmiendo, así que se dirigió al cuarto que compartían las muchachas para sacar la ropa de Hermione, irse al bañar, transformarse y cambiarse.

**OoOoO**

_-Porque la persona a la que más admiro eres tú… - le dijo y la miró directamente a los ojos._

_-No sabes cómo he sufrido por ti, pero te quiero tanto. Vivir sin ti es un puñal mucho más grande que se clava en mi corazón y que me quita energías día a día, ignorarte me ha hecho estar tan ciega, que no he podido pasar momento en no pensar estar contigo. No me dejes, acéptame como soy, con mis errores y fallas – Se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente – Por favor, discúlpame…_

_-Claro que lo haré. ¿Por qué no lo haría?_

_-He cometido tantas fallas…_

_-Yo también las he cometido. Te hice daño._

El mismo sueño de siempre. La misma pesadilla de siempre. Depende del lado que veía aquella quimera que cada noche aparecía cuando dormía. A veces era una maldita pesadilla que despertaba todo su rencor y odio, sintiéndose enojada y odiando a todo el mundo. Nadie se salvaba de su mal humor. Otras era un bendito sueño que la hacía sentirse realizada, feliz y esperanzada de conseguir lo que su corazón deseaba tanto. De cualquier forma, la misma alegoría era la misma: él vestido como príncipe de la época medieval, ella con un largo y ostentoso vestido, digno de cualquier princesa, y con palabras llenas de exageraciones, romanticismos y típicos de la literatura romántica y empalagosa que habían de esos años.

Sintió un ruido muy extraño y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. ¿Qué era eso? No debían ser más de las nueve mañana, de un día de vacaciones y la despertaban con tanto alboroto. Se dio una vuelta para quedar mirando el lugar de donde provenía todo el ruido.

-Hermione… Granger… - dijo con la voz rasposa.

-¡Ginny! – gritó Harry asustándose al escucharla. Las sandalias que traía se le cayeron al suelo – Despertaste…

-No, estoy durmiendo aún – La pelirroja se restregó los ojos soñolienta - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Sabes que odio despertarme con tanto escándalo y tan temprano.

-Oh, sí, pero tuve problemas con mi ropa. Me puse zapatillas y me dio calor, así que vine a buscar mis sandalias.

-¿Y? – inquirió sentándose, aún con las cobijas en su cintura.

-No las encontraba…

-Las dejaste debajo de la cama. ¿No te acuerdas? – La miró un poco extrañada – En general no olvidas dónde dejas tu ropa. Y ahora por buscar innecesariamente en tu baúl, me despertaste… y de mal humor.

-Lo siento – Tomó las sandalias y se sentó en la cama para ponérselas cómodamente. No podía parar de observar a Ginny – Ahora que despertaste… ¿quieres desayunar?

Su pelo desordenado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos castaños un poco más pequeños de lo usual porque recién venía despertando; todo en ella era perfecto. Verla sin maquillaje, al natural era verla de la forma más linda de todas. Se veía como un ángel despertando. No sabía que ella pudiera despertar luciendo tan bien.

-… tengo mucha hambre. ¿Los papás aún están durmiendo? – preguntó poniéndose sus pantuflas. Él asintió – Tendré que prepararme mis huevos revueltos solita. Que pereza. ¿Desayunaste, no?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Vamos, te acompaño – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Era extraño estar en el cuerpo de Hermione. Era la tercera vez, pero lo extraño era que aunque sentía hambre –era un hombre, no tanto como Ron para comer todo el día, pero dos desayunos no era nada imposible para Harry Potter- sabía que podría engordar por comer tanto. ¿Por qué pensaba eso si era un hombre con el cuerpo de una mujer? Sólo había cambiado en apariencia, pero seguía siendo él mismo. Tal vez el estar transformado en el cuerpo de una mujer le estaba trastornando la mente… ¿Y si empezaba a hacer dieta de repente? Oh, no, algo estaba muy mal.

Ginny se preparó unos huevos revueltos y una taza leche tibia. Se sentó engullendo feliz mientras Harry leía de nuevo _'El Profeta'_. Al menos tenía que cumplir las costumbres como si fuera la verdadera Hermione, leer el periódico siempre.

-¿Algo digno de contar? - preguntó la pelirroja terminando su primer emparedado con huevos revueltos.

-La verdad es que no – contestó gélida – Típicos anuncios aburridos del ministerio, artículos alabando a Harry, reportajes del los cambios de seguridad en Gringots… Desde que Él murió, ya no hay noticias interesantes.

-Ni se toman la molestia de poner la lista semanal de mortífagos capturados y mandados a Azkaban – dijo cerrando el periódico y miró a Ginny.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre qué?

-¿Por qué me estás mirando así? – preguntó dejando su pan con huevo en el plato.

-¿Así cómo…? – Harry alzó una ceja sin entender.

-Así como… como… ¡no sé! Pero de una forma rara.

-¿Rara en qué sentido? – Ya había entendido. Ginny se refería a por qué la miraba de una forma tan detenida y pensativa momentos antes – De verdad que no comprendo – dijo sólo para seguir con ese lío de conversación.

-Rara como si pensarás en mí, no sé… Hay muchos tipos de 'raros' y específicamente no tengo idea de por qué me mirabas raro. Por lo que sé no tengo monos pintados en la cara o… - Se llevó las manos a la frente – Sí, y la crema hizo efecto en el grano. Así que dime por qué mi mirabas detenidamente.

-¿Acaso es un crimen perderme en mis pensamientos y justo te miré a ti?

-Hermione… - Torció los ojos y suspiró – Tú siempre te pierdes en tus pensamientos. Creo que no pasa día en que tu cerebro no pare de funcionar para encontrar las respuestas a cada mínimo detalle de la vida.

-¿Y todo ese discurso tiene sentido porque quieres llegar a…? – Le hizo gestos para que continuará – No entiendo cómo llegaste de que te miraba raro a que siempre busco soluciones a los problemas.

-Argh… - Tomó su pan con huevo – Olvídalo, Hermione, olvídalo – murmuró antes de seguir desayunando.

-Eres igual a tu hermano. Cada vez que se enoja conmigo siempre me dice que lo olvide y sigue comiendo – comentó riendo al observar el parecido que tenía su amigo y Ginny.

-Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero somos de la misma familia. Aunque soy superior a él. Él es la versión fallada y yo…

-¿El modelo perfecto de Weasley?

-¡Exacto! – asintió y los dos comenzaron a reírse por la absurda conversación que tenían.

Una vez que la pelirroja terminó su desayuno, le comentó los planes que tenía: Ir de compras. Básicamente Ginny tenía ya anotado todo lo que harían, comprarían y hasta cuánto podían gastar de dinero para las compras. Harry pensó en que Hermione nunca le había advertido que tendría que ir al Callejón Diagon… ¿Comprarse ropa cuando era un hombre? Y ropa de mujer. Ropa que sólo tendría que usar por un par de minutos y después dárselas a Hermione porque la visión de Ron preguntándole por qué usaba ese nuevo atuendo y él con una faldita no le hacía para nada gracia.

-Oh, vamos, no me pongas esa cara – le dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie detrás suyo y apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de él – Sé que ir de compras no es el mejor panorama para ti, pero quiero aprovechar el dinero que me dieron mis hermanos para mi cumpleaños…

-Tu cumpleaños fue hace años. ¿Por qué no fuiste a comprar antes? – preguntó suponiendo que hasta en su cara se reflejaba que… ir de compras no era lo que tenía planeado.

-Estaba en Hogwarts y la ropa de Hogsmeade es horrible. ¡Vamos, Hermione, acompáñame!

-Está bien… pero volvemos antes del almuerzo.

-¡Sí, no puedo creer que seas mi mejor amiga cuando tienes gustos no tan femeninos! – Lo abrazó por el cuello y él se sonrojó levemente – Primero arreglemos nuestro cuarto para que mamá nos dejé salir y luego me visto…

**OoOoO**

-Olvídalo, Hermione, olvídalo – dijo el pelirrojo volteándose.

-Me desesperas, Ron me desesperas – imitó el tono sonso de voz con que él le había hablado – Mi punto es que siempre…

-¿Siempre qué? – preguntó desafiante.

-Siempre tienes que meterte en donde no te llaman. Hay algo que se llama _privacidad._

-Y después andas diciendo que no me preocupo de los demás, que tengo poco tacto y que debería ponerle más atención a Harry y a ti.

-Jamás he dicho que deberías ponerme más atención. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Después de haber ido a la universidad a entregar las solicitudes de Hermione, recorrieron el edificio comprobando que se parecía mucho a Hogwarts, aunque se veía que el ambiente era de adultos y más sobrio. Casi no se veía a ningún joven o estudiante, lo que sí es que algunos docentes iban de un salón a otro como si la vida les dependiera de ello.

Hermione viendo que le sobraba mucho tiempo antes del almuerzo invitó a tomar un café a Ron. Se trasladaron a Londres muggle y en vista y considerando que Ron no podía convivir entre muggles y ordenar un tipo de café común y corriente, fueron al Callejón Diagon.

-Yo… no sé… - dijo atorándose con el café que intentó beber para tomarse más tiempo y responderle – Es… bueno… ¡Hermione, no me preguntes esas cosas!

-Está bien, no me cuestionaré nunca más las cosas que dices – Se alzó de hombros divertida – Sólo quería llegar a la conclusión que si sigues siendo tan protector, podrías alejar a los que más quieres.

-Sí, claro – asintió irónicamente.

-Ejemplo uno: Ginny jamás te cuenta nada porque eres un paranoico, desquiciado que no la deja tener contacto social con hombres.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Ron… Ésa ni tú te la crees. ¿Es normal que casi andes con un fumigador de hombres? Faltaría que metieras a tu hermana a un claustro… y fue una mala idea decir eso porque no tienes idea lo que es ser monja… En fin. Tu hermana tiene derecho a salir con quien se le antoje, y si se equivoca de hombre, pues que aprenda de sus errores.

-Lo que pasa es que no tienes idea cómo es la mente masculina. Las cosas perversas que pasan por nuestra cabeza, tantas que sería hasta un crimen. Perdón por querer proteger a mi dócil y desamparada hermana de este asqueroso espécimen – Hermione trató de contener la risa por la exageración de Ron y él sólo frunció el ceño – Y no sé para qué tenemos que seguir hablando de esto… también tengo cosas buenas.

-¿Ah, sí? Dime algunas…

-Hemos sido amigos por años. Supongo que tienes buenos adjetivos calificativos para con mi persona – Terminó su café y sonrió – Hermione, dime por qué te gusto.

-Eh… Ron…

-Gusto como persona, como amigo; claro está – corrigió sonrojándose furiosamente.

¿Se lo estaba preguntando en serio o bromeaba? Hermione bajó la mirada apenada y trataba de buscar alguna forma de salir airosa de la situación, pero no veía ninguna forma de escapar… Sólo contestar la pregunta frontal de su amigo. ¿Y qué le iba a decir? Si le decía la verdad, si le decía que –de una forma muy exagerada- lo amaba sería un impacto tan grande que a Ron le podía dar un paro cardíaco o que ella quedaría como una arrastrada, que se confiesa con bombos y tambores, viéndose la persona más perdedora y penosa del mundo... Allí estaba el dilema.

Sacó una de las galletitas del plato y comió lentamente. ¡Como desearía que una tropa de mortífagos psicópatas aparecieran con sus varitas y amenazando de muerte a todos! Sería la mejor distracción y forma de salir del problemita… Vale, estaba siendo un poco drástica -¿poco?-, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor.

Levantó la mirada teniendo la idea que se reiría y le diría lo típico de 'simpático, amable' para no dejar cabos sueltos cuando…

-¿Hermione? – preguntó sorprendida.

-No me digas que olvidaste tu nombre y me preguntas si es ese… - dijo Ron extrañado.

-Muy buena tu broma, Ron, me encantó. Súper gracioso – comentó irguiéndose un poco para ver mejor que Harry en su cuerpo venía con Ginny caminando a casi dos tiendas de donde se encontraban ellos – Eh… ¿Ya terminaste? Oh, perfecto. Vamos, vamos. Aquí dejo el dinero.

-Pero… ¿qué te pasa? – Ron la miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura – Aún no has terminado tu café y galletas y no sabes cuánto salió la cuenta.

-Que el mesero se quede con el cambio y… - Tomó su taza y se la bebió al seco, derramando un poco en su blusa - ¡Mira, terminé! Y las galletas… oh, mira, un truco de magia, desaparecen en mi boca – Se echo tres galletas y empezó a masticar mientras le sonreía.

_**Mientras tanto, a dos tiendas de distancia…**_

-Sí, ya vi que se trata de la nueva colección de Barredoras – asintió Ginny girándose.

-Pero mira lo lindas que son, Ginny, míralas bien y detenidamente… De seguro no has mirado todo el aparador.

-¿Para qué quieres que vea todo el aparador si no vine a comprarme nada de Quidditch? – le preguntó extrañada – Mejor vamos a la tienda de ropa.

-¡Míralas, Ginny, por favor! – Harry empezó a moverse de forma muy rara, casi dando saltitos y tomó su cara para obligarla a mirar el aparador - ¿Ves lo lindas que son?

Harry giró la cabeza –casi haciendo movimientos que ningún ser humano podría- y observó que Hermione aún no se llevaba a Ron. Al parecer Ron le preguntaba por qué estaba actuando tan extraño, y no era de esperarse menos si su amiga comía bestialmente galletas y hacía gestos intangibles, con una combinación de bailes cómicos. Lo único que esperaba es que Ron no se le ocurriera mirar a su espalda, porque sino lo vería y vería a dos Hermione… Y si Ginny miraba al frente se encontraría con la otra Hermione y… ¡Era tan complicado!

-Uff, allí van… - comentó al ver que Hermione salía corriendo y Ron iba detrás de ella.

-¡Hermione, déjame tranquila! – Ginny quitó sus manos de la cara y lo miró enojada - ¿Puedes parar de hacer el ridículo? Ya miré el maldito aparador y espero que seas feliz… ¿Y por qué estás así?

-Pues, estaba pensando en ser mimo – respondió haciendo una mímica de alguien encerrado en una caja – Aunque no me veo futuro en esto.

-¿Estás segura que además de un resfriado no tienes un problema a la cabeza?

Ya estando el ambiente más calmado –significa: Libre de la verdadera Hermione y su amado- siguieron caminando hacia la tienda. Ginny iba comentando una entretenida historia que le había pasado a una amiga suya de Hogwarts en una tienda de Hogsmeade y Harry no cabía en la felicidad de poder estar al corriente nuevamente de su vida. Aún le parecía demasiado surrealista que pudiera volver a escuchar su voz melodiosa y delicada de forma tan natural… aunque tenía asumido que sería la última vez antes que él mismo pudiera averiguar por qué era así con Harry Potter en el cuerpo de él mismo si aún mantenía sentimientos hacia él. Mmm, sí, tan enredado que ni un detective podría adivinarlo.

Ginny se detuvo en la biblioteca y la señaló. Lo miraba de una forma muy inspeccionadota, inquisitiva.

-Única oportunidad que te ofrezco antes de irnos a comprar ropa para que te deleites con libros.

-Eh… ¡claro!

Mientras entraban a la librería _'__Flourish y Blotts'_, Harry pensaba que sería una buena forma de agradecerle a Hermione comprándole un libro. Había manipulado a su amigo con eso de hacerla sentirse la culpable de todo y que él era la víctima, que no lo apoyaba… y sentía algo de remordimientos. No era justo que convenciera de aquella forma tan ruin y cruel a Hermione de dejarlo usar por última vez la poción multijugos.

Al estar dentro, Ginny le hizo señas para que viera qué libro quería. Él empezó a revisar sin mucho interés uno que pudiera interesarle a Hermione; aunque la tarea no le era nada fácil si Ginny iba detrás suyo ordenándose un mechón rebelde a cada segundo detrás de la oreja o haciendo posiciones como una trompetita con su boca, lo que lo tentaba mucho a acercársele y plantarle un beso. Tampoco el hecho de saber que a Hermione le gustaba todo y quizás ya tenía más de la mitad de los libros de las estanterías.

-¿Y por qué no compras ese libro que me dijiste la otra vez? – preguntó Ginny observándolo cuidadosamente – Me dijiste la semana pasada que te encantaría tenerlo.

-Oh, sí, ése… claro… - ¿Y cuál es ese libro? – Entonces debe estar por aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a la zona donde estaban los libros de cultura mágica, en donde se ubicaban las tantas versiones de '_Historia de Hogwarts'_. Escuchó una risita proveniente de Ginny - ¿Qué pasa?

-Me pregunto si el libro _'Alquimia antigua a pociones modernas'_ se encontrará por aquí… ¿No que los libros de ciencias, exclusivamente de pociones, están por allá? – Señaló la segunda planta de la librería - ¿O acaso no era ese el libro que me dijiste?

-Claro que era ése – asintió y se dirigió a la escalera – Como tengo tantos libros en mente se me olvidan, pero sería bueno tener ese primero… - comentó tratando de salvarse.

-Sí, muchos libros en mente – dijo la pelirroja casi en un tono sarcástico.

El famoso libro que Hermione quería era uno de los más caros, y casi con el dolor de su alma Harry fue a pagarlo. Una cosa era agradecerle a su amiga por soportarlo y ayudarlo, pero una distinta es que tuviera gustos tan exquisitos como hacerlo gastar casi la mitad de su fortuna.

Al llegar al final de la fila para pagar en la caja, Harry sonrió tímidamente a la señorita:

-Son 8 galeones y 2 sickles – dijo amablemente extendiéndole la boleta con el monto que costaba el libro.

-Eh… aquí tiene – Le pasó el dinero y se aplastó el flequillo para que no le viera la cicatriz. Ginny sonrió maliciosamente – Gracias – dijo una vez que le pasó la bolsa con el costoso libro.

-Muchas gracias a usted por su compra. Que tengan un buen día.

-¡Usted también! – dijo Ginny al salir de la tienda.

-¿Ahora iremos a comprar ropa?

-Sí, vamos a poner en práctica los conceptos básicos de compra: Bueno, bonito y barato – Rió torpemente y él sólo sonrió tranquilo.

Es una lástima que "Hermione" no sabe que ya descubrí quién es… Con razón a veces tiene unos cambios de personalidad muy dudosos, gustos extremos y gestos que no son los propios de su amiga castaña. ¡Era un idiota! Seguramente él era con quien había preparado el almuerzo y hablado sobre… ¡él mismo! Y hasta… No, no, no. ¡Era un maldito obsceno, pervertido que se estaba pasando de listo! Pues si con esas estaban, pues ella le daría guerra. Primero sería él y después las haría pagar a Hermione. Su amiga Hermione. De seguro ella estaba enterada del cambio de cuerpo de él. ¡Era una estúpida trampa! Pero no por nada era Ginny Weasley, hermana y discípula de los gemelos Weasley… Si creía que no se iba a dar cuenta, estaban muy equivocados. Debió haberlo pensado mucho mejor antes de taparse la frente con el flequillo. ¿Acaso Hermione tenía cicatriz? Idiota, idiota, imbécil, gran pedazo de imbécil. Eran muchas señales y la detonante fue la cicatriz.

Ginny trató de mantener la calma y le sonrió falsamente. Era Ginny Weasley ¿no?... Y con razón le hacía honor a su nombre, porque ya tenía preparada la venganza: Bueno, bonito y barato al estilo Weasley.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hello! Cof, cof… bueno, luego de un mes y algo más, al fin actualicé. Simplemente amé este capítulo y me alegra ¿saben? Ya en el segundo capítulo comencé a desinteresarme de la historia y hasta pensé en detenerla o borrarla porque la publiqué muy rápido, sin antes hacer un esquema de posibles ideas para la trama o para mentalizarme si estaba en estado de sentirme de buen humor sólo para escribir. Pero creo que, al fin, este fic va tomando buen rumbo. Espero que ustedes también lo noten, porque si comparamos éste con los últimos capítulos… Pues, traté de ponerle mucho más humor y situaciones que dieran hasta gracia.

¡Millones de gracias por escribirme sus reviews! Ya tienen más que claro que saber lo que piensan es lo mejor que me puede pasar, así que síganlo haciendo y si tienen ideas para continuar el fic, díganlas, por favor. Me serviría de mucho porque tengo un gran vacío mental a largo plazo en este fic. Y también gracias a los que leen y no me dejan reviews. Al menos les interesa la historia y es lo importante.

Ohh, este viernes (25 de mayo) iré a ver Piratas del Caribe 3! Me emocioné, la última… Johnny Depp! Orlando Bloom!... Y no digo Keira Knightley porque no soy lesbiana, pero me gusta como actúa xD! Imagínense cómo me pondré con La Orden del Fénix. Y mejor ni pensar en la publicación de Deathly Hallows… Allí tendré unos comentarios llenos de Spoilers y mensajes subliminales… Bueno, sólo quería comentarles mi emoción de ver Piratas del Caribe 3! Además que estos meses están llenos de estrenos. Ya vi Spiderman 3 (la mejor, la adoré), se vienen Los Simpson, Sherk Tercero, La Orden del Fénix… Así que a gastar los ahorros yendo al cine (o comprando películas pirateadas xD!).

En el próximo capítulo… ¿Cómo será que Ginny se entere que Harry es Hermione y Hermione es Harry? Correrá sangre y risas próximamente.

Muchos besos y suerte en sus vidas, adiós!


	6. Bueno, bonito y barato

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: Es posible que la personalidad de los personajes esté un poco distorsionada a lo que ha inventado JK Rowling y también que la trama sea un poco vulgar y hasta subida de tono (no sexualmente hablando, sino en chistes y diálogos). Sólo les digo esto para que no me lleguen reviews diciendo que cambié todo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: 'Bueno, bonito y barato'

-¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Harry pensando que la única tienda de ropa que había visto en el Callejón Diagon era la de Madame Malkin. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, allí no vendían más que túnicas y uniformes de colegio, cosas que Ginny no tenía la intención de comprar.

-Oh, ya verás… es un nuevo sitio – respondió la pelirroja dedicándole una mirada excesivamente feliz – Se inauguró a hace pocos meses.

Pasaron por unas tres tiendas, y llegaron a un local muy pequeño. Entre la Tienda de Calderos y el Emporio de las Lechuzas, un a minúscula construcción de dos pisos se alzaba. Aún así no dejaba de ser llamativa por el tamaño: Colores como el verde limón, azul eléctrico y fucsia pintaban la fachada y un letrero con letras negras decía el nombre de la tienda _Arco iris_. En el escaparate había dos maniquíes vestidas con una combinación de ropa muggle y de bruja.

Harry se quedó viendo cómo los maniquíes se movían y posaban simulando una pasarela de desfile cuando Ginny le tomó la mano y lo hizo entrar.

Adentro se veía muy parecido a la fachada de la tienda: Colores fuertes y vívidos; al igual que la ropa. En un lado había un mesón donde una bruja oficiaba de cajera y a su lado las cosas compradas se doblaban y empaquetaban solas. También vio que si lo comprado era para regalo, en vez de empaquetarse, un papel salía debajo del mesón y envolvía la compra.

-Buenos días – dijo una muchacha muy joven caminando a ellos - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Hola. Queremos comprar cuanta ropa podamos – dijo Ginny entusiasmada por ver unas botas en uno de los estantes - ¿Cuánto cuestan?

-Esas botas cuestan cuatro galeones – respondió apuntándolas con su varita y las invocó a sus manos – Son hechas de un material parecido al cuero de dragón, pero son sintéticas. Son de buena calidad.

-No son para nada feas y no tan caras… creí que costarían más – dijo la pelirroja observándolas.

-No, no. Acá los precios son económicos y accesibles para todos. No hay nada más espantoso que la gente haga moda sólo por dinero y fama – contestó dándole las botas para que las viera mejor.

Harry leyó en una etiqueta que tenía en el pecho el nombre de Srta. Malkin y la vio mejor pensando que tal vez ella se tratara de algún familiar de Madame Malkin, de la tienda de túnicas. La muchacha tenía el cabello oscuro, y no era regordeta como Madame Malkin, pero en la cara tenían un vago parecido.

-Disculpe – dijo Harry - ¿Usted es pariente de Madame Malkin?

-Sí, es mi madre – contestó amablemente – Gracias a ella me interesa en diseñar ropa y abrir mi propio local.

-Es genial. Tu madre es una muy buena persona, me gusta ir a comprar allí… ¿Y cómo le va con el negocio?

-Bastante bien. Es difícil empezar diseñando un concepto nuevo de ropa que sea tanto muggle como de brujos, pero todo se puede.

-Me gusta el lugar. Está muy lindo y quiero estas botas definitivamente – dijo Ginny mirándolos - ¡Oh, mira esa chaqueta blanca!

-Eh… Ginny… compórtate, por favor – le pidió Harry sintiéndose enrojecer por el escándalo que hacía la joven por la chaqueta. Se alisó el flequillo para que nadie le viera la cicatriz, ya que con ese alboroto podrían reconocerlo.

-Te queda fantástica – dijo la señorita Malkin una vez que Ginny se había puesto la chaqueta – Parece que tú no eres muy amiga de las compras. ¿La acompañaste o viniste por algo especial?

-La verdad es que ella me…

-¡Le dije que tenía que acompañarme y aprovechar! – Ginny dio tres zancadas y quedó atrás suyo – Esta muchacha necesita mejor ropa, más moderna… Algo para varias. ¿Verdad que usted será nuestra asesora, señorita Malkin?

-Claro, las ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. ¿Me pueden decir sus nombres?

-Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger – dijo Ginny dando saltitos para ver a la señorita Malkin por encima del hombro de Harry – Nuestro lema es: Bueno, bonito y barato.

-Si quieren damos una vuelta por la tienda y me comentan qué cosas andan buscando. Puede que viendo entre los roperos y estantes encontremos lo adecuado.

-¡Sí, vamos, Hermione! – Ginny le dio un golpe, un golpe bastante fuerte como para ser amistoso, en forma de ánimo.

Harry se encorvó un poco por el dolor y le asintió a la pelirroja pensando que estaba loca. Ir de compras transformaba por completo a Ginny. Estaba demasiado hiperactiva.

**OoOoO**

Llegaron a Londres muggle sin casi haberse dado cuenta. Hermione dejó de correr cuando vio a alguien abriendo una computadora portátil en un banco de la calle y se dio cuenta que además de estar en la ciudad muggle, ya se había alejado lo suficiente del Callejón Diagon. Volteó para ver que Ron ya había parado de correr y venía caminando con la mirada más perturbadora que le había dirigido. Se sintió la persona más pequeña e idiota del mundo al darse cuenta que su amigo la miraba con extrañeza, burla, risa, confusión y con un mensaje de: Hermione Granger es oficialmente la candidata a una visita a una habitación con paredes blancas y acolchonadas, con una camisa muy a la moda que no te dejaba mover los brazos y te costaba respirar. Algo como un corsé de los nuevos tiempos.

Ron se detuvo a su lado y sólo dijo:

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa.

-Eh… sí, yo también lo creo – asintió alisándose la falda, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Busquemos un lugar donde desaparecer.

Empezaron a caminar sin saber adónde iban. O al menos eso pensaba Ron. Miraba a cada lado por si había un callejón, pero sólo había tiendas y edificios de oficinas. Si no encontraban un lugar decente para desaparecer, lo hacía en plena calle y tendría que soportar una seguidilla de eventos desafortunados que empezaban desde más de una decena de muggles viéndolo y terminaban con él en Azkaban.

Hermione sabía que inconcientemente Ron la seguía y por eso le parecía un beneficio para aprovecharse de la situación. Tenía que darle tiempo a Harry para que volviera a La Madriguera antes que ellos. Si la señora Weasley viera a dos Hermiones entrando al mismo tiempo sería catastrófico. Casi todos los años andaba por esa zona de Londres. Sus padres estacionaban el auto a unas dos calles y venían caminando a comprar ropa y otro tipo de cosas que los brujos no vendían. Sabía que había un callejón en la calle siguiente, así que dobló en la esquina.

-Ron… - dijo pasados cinco minutos de caminar en silencio - ¿Crees que estoy loca? – le preguntó descendiendo sus pasos. El pelirrojo simplemente la miró – Es que cuando estábamos en el café yo, yo… salí corriendo como una loca y gritaba y creo que hice el ridículo.

-Ni siquiera me molestaré en preguntar qué pasó – se limitó a decir sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?

-En esencia eres una desquiciada, Hermione, así que no me extrañaba que actúes así. Aunque prefiero que te vuelvas loca con el estudio y tus amiguitos los libros que conmigo en un lugar público.

-Me pregunto si eso es positivo o es más una crítica – comentó aliviada que Ron no la juzgara por su actitud de loca maníaca en el Callejón Diagon.

-Tómalo como una característica que, muy en el fondo y me cueste aceptarlo, me hace quererte un poquito – Miró al cielo comprobando que el sol estaba casi en el centro del cielo, por lo que debía ser mediodía. La castaña sonrió enternecida al comprobar que hacía eso para ocultar el sonrojado de sus mejillas - ¿No hay ningún lugar para aparecernos en casa?

-Es difícil encontrar uno cuando caminamos en un lugar tan concurrido de muggles… - dijo doblando a la derecha en otra esquina sintiéndose algo culpable de hacerlo caminar en círculos, pero le gustaba conversar con él – A mí también me hace quererte un poquito lo desordenado y desorganizado que eres… pero sólo un poco.

Ron la miró algo sorprendido y se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás hubiera hecho normalmente: Pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de Hermione y caminó de esta forma con ella.

**OoOoO**

-Mmm… tenemos diez opciones – dijo Ginny observando todo el colgador con el mismo diseño de suéter, pero en diez diferentes colores – Creo que deberías probártelos todos, Hermione.

-¿Todos? Pero déjame escoger el mejor color y sólo ese me pruebo… - dijo Harry espantado con el volumen de ropa que formaba los diez suéteres en los brazos de la pelirroja – Estás exagerando.

-Todas las opciones son válidas. Bien, tómalos y sal del vestidor para que me muestres cómo te quedan – Se los dio y Harry sintió que el peso del mundo se le venía encima – Yo esperaré sentada aquí.

La señorita Malkin ayudó a Harry con la tonelada de ropa y lo acomodó en el vestidor. Harry se sacó la chaqueta mientras se miraba en el espejo molesto. ¿Por qué Ginny podía haberse puesto las cosas fuera del vestidor y quedarse con la primera cosa que elegía? En cambio él debía probarse casi toda la ropa de la tienda para comprar una mísera prenda. ¿Qué color le quedaría mejor? Tomó el blanco y se lo puso.

Sacó su cabeza del cuello, se arregló el cabello y vio que el color de sus ojos se tornaba verde. Rápidamente de la cartera extrajo un frasquito y bebió un poco del contenido. Sus ojos volvieron a ser de un plano castaño.

-No, no, no. Ése no – dijo Ginny una vez que salió.

Entró y sacó el azul del colgador. Suspiró fastidiado pensando en lo terrible que debía ser para las mujeres salir de compras, aunque ellas lo disfrutaban. ¡Eras unas masoquistas! Era prácticamente imposible que alguien disfrutara con esa tortura de probarte, sacarte, probarte, tomar, sacar ropa que se ve igual, igualita. ¿Para qué se preocupan tanto del color cuando nadie se fija en los colores?

-¿Rosado? Por favor, Hermione… El otro – Ginny le señaló el vestidos después que salió por octava vez del vestidor.

-¡Morado! Ahora si que me estás bromeando… - dijo tapándose la cara fingiendo que estaba cometiendo el peor crimen de la moda. Harry bufó y se metió al vestidor mientras Ginny se reía sin que él supiera.

-Eh… Turquesa… Turquesa… está lindo, pero no vivimos con las sirenas – comentó poniéndose de pie y la examinó con la mirada – Me vas a querer matar, Hermione, pero creo que el blanco, el primero que te probaste, era el mejor que se te veía.

-¿QUÉ?

-Definitivamente el blanco. Vamos, trae los otros y se los pasamos a la señorita Malkin para que los coloque en los colgadores – Tomó su bolsito y caminó a la salida de los vestidores – Estaré afuera esperándote para ver qué tal andan las ofertas.

Apretó los puños y tenía el leve deseo de sacar su varita y lanzarle un maleficio. ¡Ni con Snape se molestaba tanto! Ginny estaba jugando con ella… con él. ¿Hermione tenía que soportar siempre ese tipo de conductas de su supuesta amiga? O quizás Ginny tenía razón y había que considerar todas las posibilidades de suéteres de distintos colores.

Cabreado le pasó todos los suéteres sin siquiera doblar a la señorita Malkin y buscó a Ginny en una de las esquinas de la tienda.

La pelirroja se encontraba muy campante analizando casi con microscopio el material con que estaba hecho un pañuelo para usarlo como cintillo en el pelo.

-Esto si que es una estafa… es bonito, barato; pero malo. A la primera lavada se le salen todos estos brillitos y queda peor que tela de vestido de hada mendiga – comentó dejándolo en una caja llena de esos pañuelos - ¿Hay algo que te interese?

-En realidad nada. Es suficiente con el adorable suéter blanco que compraré – dijo pensando _'¡Quiero matarte!'_ y sacó un pantalón con bordados muy de estilo hippie – Esto esta lindo.

-Hermione, mi querida y adorada Hermione – Ginny le quitó los pantalones y se los enseñó mejor - ¿Tendré que repetirte el código de compras femenino de elite nuevamente? Creí que eso lo habías aprendido hace tres años…

-¿El código?

-Bueno, bonito y barato. Las tres B. Es casi la razón de las compras, la frase paradojal del consumismo. Es lo que mueve el mundo. ¿Me captas? – Con su dedo índice señaló la tela de mezclilla – Primer paso: BUENO. Podemos comprobar que esta tela es de buena calidad, no es ni gruesa ni tan delgada… De hecho también tiene un encantamiento de expandido por si engordas para que te queden bien.

-Sí… - asintió sin mucho interés.

-Segundo paso: BONITO. Es genial porque amo los años 70. Estos bordados de estilo hippie son muy lindos y están hechos con buenos hilos. Te durarán muchos años.

-No le veo el caso, Ginny – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tercer y el paso más trascendental de todos: BARATO. A menos que hayas heredado una gran fortuna que no me hayas dicho o le robaste la cámara de oro a Harry Potter... – Le pasó el pantalón con la etiqueta del precio muy a la vista.

Se volteó para darle la espalda y no pudo disimular una risita estúpida. Su nivel de culpabilidad era ya casi inexistente y se sentía tan bien haciendo que Harry Potter se volviera loco. Lo primero que se le ocurrió al notar que por su extraño comportamiento no era Hermione, fue matarlo y hacerle la peor escena de su vida… Pero su mente malévola empezó a maquinar un plan perfecto. Si Harry quería hacerse pasar con Hermione, entonces tendría que soportar lo que eran las compras femeninas con la renovada, la tirana Weasley.

Es verdad que el lema 'Bueno, bonito y barato' era su Biblia de compras, pero le había arreglado varios conceptos. Para empezar debía hacer sufrir a Harry y qué mejor que convertirse en la peor amiga, la peor mujer consumista que puede existir… Una Cho Chang segunda. Vale, no sabía si la querida Cho era así; pero sin ser prejuiciosa y por su buen ojo en cuanto a cómo es las costumbres de las personas, ella debía ser una insoportable loca que se probaba toda la tienda, se desvivía por encontrar el tono perfecto. Ni dos tonos más oscuros ni uno más claro. Si era blanco, que fuera blanco invierno. No blanco perla ni blanco nieve; blanco invierno.

Sabía que dentro de unas cuantas horas -¿para qué mentir? Dentro de unas horas significaba dentro de dos años; sí, muchas horas- aparecería algo parecido a la culpabilidad. Y quizás, sólo quizás, pensaría que obró mal. Pero eso sería dentro de años y no le interesaba. Su rabia y el placer que sentía vengándose era demasiado dulce como para amargarse la vida recordando que Harry era un ser humano y ella una joven no tan perfecta. Todos cometemos errores… aunque algunos los hacemos intencionalmente porque nos encanta el efecto que traen.

-¿Están listas? – preguntó la señorita Malkin acercándose a ellos – Si ya han terminado de revisar la tienda, podrían pasar a la caja y pagar.

-Claro – dijo Harry sintiéndose agradecido que Merlín se acordara que vivía en desamparo y desgracia.

-No, espera, Hermione – Ginny le tomó el brazo para que no fuera a pagar – Falta una última cosa y pagamos… Mira esos bañadores… Míralos – le pidió con voz suplicante señalándolos. Harry se sonrojó levemente al imaginarse a Ginny con alguno de aquellos bikinis – Los vi y me enamoré. Me llaman… Oh, dicen:_ "Ginny, ven acá, Ginny, no huyas de nosotros… Ginny, eres la única que puedes usarnos con tu espectacular cuerpo. Ginny, se nuestra dueña"._ ¿No los escuchas?

-La verdad no – respondió riendo por la vocecita infantil que puso imitando a los bañadores.

-Vamos, por favor. Es lo último y nos vamos. Te lo prometo – Lo trató de llevar a la fuerza, pero él aún la miraba sin mucho entusiasmo - ¿Si? Por favor, por favor. Nunca puedo comprarme buenos bañadores porque ninguna compañía femenina me ayuda elegirlos… Mis hermanos preferirían taparme con una túnica y mi mamá tiene un gusto medieval.

Juntó sus manos y le miró de la forma más convincente que pudo. Esa carita de niñita emocionada jamás le había fallado. Y como era de esperarse, Harry no pudo resistirse al brillito infantil que emanaban sus pupilas y a ese pestañeo coqueto.

-Está bien, pero rápido. Tenemos que llegar pronto a la casa.

-¡Gracias! – '_Me preguntó por qué será'_ pensó Ginny con ironía y lo abrazó rápidamente – Volvemos rápido, señorita Malkin. Sólo escogeré un bañador.

-Muy bien. Cualquier consulta me llaman – dijo sonriendo y se retiró.

-Hermione, te lo agradezco tanto… Confío plenamente en que me dirás cuál se me ve mejor – le dijo mientras caminaban a los colgadores donde reposaban los bañadores.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? – preguntó algo confundido.

-Que me dirás cómo físicamente me veo. Obvio… ¿crees que quiere usar algo que me haga ver demasiado voluptuosa o que se me trasluzca todo? – dijo lentamente mientras sacaba unos cinco bikinis – Salgo de inmediato.

"_¿Quiere que yo la ayude a decirle con qué bikini se le resaltan más su atributos?... Nah, este día no fue tan malo después de todo. Disculpo que me haya hecho probarme diez suéteres para después decirme que el primero me quedaba bien"_ pensó Harry sentándose en un banco justo en frente del vestidor con la cara más lujuriosa que se podría esperar de un adolescente.

"_Imbécil. Ahora si que te haré sufrir… Vas a ver lo que jamás podrás tener, Potter. Ahora si que viene mi venganza por proteger al mundo. Sí, claro. Prefieres hacerte el héroe en vez de estar conmigo"_ se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Se probó primero un bikini celeste con lentejuelas doradas en las orillas. Ginny dio unos pequeños saltitos para infundirse valor. Se veía tan… prostituta con eso. ¿Para qué había seguido esa improvisada idea? Nunca usaría algo así, porque sabía que la imagen de chica fácil no era un cumplido, y con eso… Bueno, a lo echo pecho. Enfrentaría la situación y se vengaría de Harry. Sí, eso haría.

-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó corriendo la cortina del vestidor y puso sus manos en las caderas como tosa una modelo.

-Madre mía… - murmuró Harry con la quijada desencajada y los ojos desorbitados – O sea, digo… Bien…

**OoOoO**

Muchas veces le habían dado las ganas de abrazarla, de tomarle la mano o simplemente de hacerle un cariño en la cabeza. Pero nunca había seguido esos impulsos porque sabía que se podrían malinterpretar y Hermione le lanzaría una maldición creyéndolo de acosador. Todo eso cambió cuando escuchó de su propia boca que le gustaba su desorden. ¡A la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger le encantaba su desorden! Siempre había creído que la desesperaba con su forma de dejar todo lanzado en todas partes, con sus cuadernos sin apuntes; pero eso no le molestaba para nada a la castaña. Era todo lo contrario. Esos deseos de abrazarla y de tenerla muy cerca aumentaron y sólo los siguió.

Se sentía tan bien hacerlo. Algunos de mechones enmarañados de su cabellera le rozaban el brazo y se sentían muy suaves, no eran secos ni ásperos como algún tiempo llegó a imaginar. El delicioso perfume de durazno que usaba le impregno todos sus sentidos y hasta la voz de la muchacha se le hacía más dulce y hermosa.

-… es por eso que tienes que tener cuidado con el ingreso a la Academia de Aurores. Podrían estafarte como a esos pobres chicos – finalizó y suspiró.

-¿Eh?

-Debería leer _El Profeta_ para enterarte de los fraudes que le hacen a los estudiantes nuevos de universidades e instituciones como la Academia – le reprochó. Se fijó que si cruzaban la calle habría un callejón a menos de tres pasos. Trató de doblar hacia la derecha, pero Ron no la dejó y cruzaron - ¿Por qué no fuimos a la derecha? No hay nada si seguimos por este camino…

-Ya me da lo mismo encontrar o no un callejón. Sólo quiero seguir paseando contigo – respondió evitando su mirada.

Sonrió tímidamente y agradeció que no la mirara porque sino se daría cuenta de la cara de estúpida que tenía. ¡Rayos! Era tan tímida… él era el tímido… Ambos eran muy tímidos como para tomar riendas del asunto. Hermione sabía bien que le gustaba a Ron y el hecho que se haya atrevido y la haya abrazado, se haya acercado tanto a ella era un gran paso. Pero… quería algo más.

-¡Mira! – dijo Ron mirando el callejón cruzando al otro extremo de la calle. La muchacha giró la cabeza mientras llamaba mentalmente a Harry para decirle que si no se encontraba en La Madriguera, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente - ¿Con qué no había nada si seguimos por aquí? Y pensar que no conoces la ciudad donde vives…

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Londres es enorme – respondió crispando su boca – Vamos, Ron, vamos – Miró hacia los dos lados de la calle y se apresuró para cruzar.

Ron y Hermione se separaron. La castaña ya iba en medio de la vía automovilística mientras Ron recién ponía un pie en la calle.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que tienes prisa? – le preguntó llegando al final del callejón.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos esperándolo apoyando su espalda y una de sus piernas flexionadas contra la fría pared de lo que parecía una tienda de ropa y alzó la cabeza altivamente para no dirigirle la mirada.

-No cuando… - "_Necesito cualquier excusa para llegar lo más tarde posible a La Madriguera. ¿Qué puedo decir?"_ se pregunto angustiada – No cuando prefieres irte a casa antes de pasear conmigo. Pensaba que no cambiabas de opinión tan rápido, Ron.

-Es una estupidez. Obviamente quiero pasar tiempo contigo… o sea… digo… - Se enredó entre tantas palabras y enrojeció.

Una pequeña ampolletita se iluminó en su mente. Quizás ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para acorralarlo y obligarlo a confesar sus sentimientos. Si quería que eso pasase, debería actuar espontáneamente y sacarlo de sus casillas, hacerlo pensar y darle a entender explícitamente que quisiera que algo más pasará entre ellos que compartir una estúpida salida a la Universidad y luego a Londres muggle.

Se enderezó y caminó hacia él tratando de poner la cara más inocente y dulce que pudo, tratando de reprimir las ganas que tenía de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y gritarle que no podía ser amiga de él si tenía tantos pensamientos que rayan en lo fantasioso y pasional.

-Está bien, te creeré porque a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Me agradas mucho, Ron, en serio – dijo y se atrevió a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla - ¿Vamos a casa o…?

-Er… bueno… - Ron lucía nervioso y tragó saliva antes de hablar – Me alegro, Hermione. Tú sabes que para mí eres muy importante.

-Vale. Iremos a La Madriguera. Aparezcamos en el pórtico o porque si es dentro de la casa podríamos aparecernos en cualquier lugar nada agradable… como dentro de la olla donde tu mamá cocina o en el cuarto de los gemelos.

-Tengo que decirte algo, espera – Le tomó el brazo justo cuando cerraba los ojos y arrugaba su nariz pensando en el lugar exacto dónde aparecería.

"_Este es el momento de la verdad… ¡A la mierda con todo!"_ pensó el pelirrojo dándose ánimo mientras abría nuevamente la boca para decirle a Hermione lo tan ansiado para ambos.

**OoOoO**

Aquellos bikinis eran su perdición. ¿Por qué se veía condenadamente sensual con ellos? Cada vez que salía lo dejaba anonadado y no podía quitarse las imágenes acercadas deliberadamente a ciertas zonas donde se perdía continuamente. Ginny estaba buenísima. No había otra palabra para describirla. Además de su humor, inteligencia, amabilidad, alegría, el hecho que era deportiva, simpática… tenía ése cuerpo.

Por Merlín y todos los renombrados magos que habían hecho posible que la magia existiera y pudiera aprovechar aquella bendita vista, sólo para él, y que no tuviera ningún tipo de complicación en que su calentura se expresara con respuestas físicas que iban en contra de la gravedad (**n/a:** mal piénselo, por favor, ésa es la idea).

-Hermione… ninguno me gustó. La verdad lo pensé bien y creo que si saliera con algo así mis hermanos me encerrarían en un armario con Peeves antes que dejarán que los hombres me vieran mostrando tanto – dijo Ginny saliendo del vestidor con su propia ropa. Se le acercó y le pasó una mano varias veces muy cerca de su rostro para que de despabilara – Oye, te estoy hablando.

-Sí te escuchó, es sólo que… - _"Es sólo que yo tampoco te dejaría salir así, sólo si estás encerrada en aquel armario, sin Peeves, conmigo"_ – Te encuentro la razón. No lleves ninguno.

-Imagínate si fueras un hombre. ¿Qué me hubieras dicho si me vieras con alguno de estos bikinis puesto? – le preguntó hipotéticamente mientras dejaba los bikinis en el colgador.

-Eh… Pues que te alimentas bien.

Ginny rió perversamente al ver la cara que tenía Harry. Fueron donde la cajera y la señorita Malkin se les acercó para preguntarles si llevarían algo más o simplemente pagaban.

-Muchas gracias y espero verlas muy pronto, chicas. Ha sido un honor conocer a Ginny Weasley, hermana de los dueños de _Sortilegios Weasley_ – Le dio dos bolsas con las cosas que había comprado – y a Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter… - Harry tomó sus compras – Que les vaya bien y hasta pronto.

Salieron de _Arco iris_ y caminaron calle abajo para ir hasta _El Caldero Chorreante_ para usar polvos flu. La verdad es que con las bolsas no era nada fácil aparecerse y ninguno consideraba que caminar era más esfuerzo que desaparecerse con sus compras.

Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada Ginny y observó el perfil de la muchacha. Aún no averiguaba si lo quería o no… Y ésta era su última oportunidad. No podía preguntarle de una forma tan directa, pero sino no habría otra posibilidad. ¿Actuaba o se dormía por los laureles?

-Ginny… tengo una duda muy grande. Por favor, respóndemela lo más sincera que puedas – le dijo disminuyendo el paso.

-Claro, dime – contestó sonriéndole muy amablemente. _"Si me preguntas algo relacionado a ti, pequeño Potter, créeme que ahora si que sabrás cómo se siente mi puño en tu estómago"_ pensó malévolamente - ¿Qué ocurre? Te pusiste muy seria…

-¿Por qué es tan difícil lo tuyo con Harry? – preguntó lentamente observando con cuidado como la pelirroja bajaba la mirada – Aún lo quieres, pero… ¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad? Él no es tan malo. Sabe que se equivocó y está haciendo todo lo posible para acercarse a ti, pero tú te escapas, ni lo miras. Él te quiere.

Dieron exactamente cinco pasos, cinco largos y lentos pasos, casi en cámara lenta. Subió la mirada y con sus ojos extremadamente brillantes, así de brillantes como cuando se está a punto de derramar lágrimas, la muchacha abrió la boca y le miró fríamente, como si esa pregunta no le hubiera afectado, pero se notaba que la había descolocado.

Lo que le dijo a Harry fue que lo más impresionante:

-Mejor tómate tu remedio para el resfrío porque tienes mal aspecto… Empezando por tu cara – dijo con la voz ahogada.

Se llevó las manos al rostro sin entender, pero al sentir que su nariz no era tan respingada como antes… ¡Sus manos también estaban cambiando! El efecto de la poción ya estaba pasando. Se detuvo sintiendo como si cada célula de su cuerpo ya no le diera energía y supo que estaba perdido. Estaba volviendo a ser Harry… ¡Debía hacer algo rápido!

Sacó de su cartera una botellita y la abrió fingiendo tos. Levantó la mirada listo para emplear otra mentira con Ginny, pero…

La pelirroja no le había esperado y emprendió corriendo lo poco que quedaba para llegar al pub. Lo único que podía ver era su menuda figura y su cabello rojo moviéndose sin cesar.

"_¡POR LA MADRE DE MERLÍN!... ¡POR MI PROPIA MI VIDA EN MANOS DE LA ASESINA HERMIONE GRANGER!... Ginny me descubrió"_ pensó aterrorizado sintiendo como la poción multijugos le quemaba la poción, y de paso se le quemaba el pecho, su corazón. Y no precisamente por la poción.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Lo que a ustedes, quizás, les pareció una eternidad, para mí fue una eternidad en el infierno... Los exámenes me están matando. De hecho este fin de semana tendré que quedarme en casa trabajando en informes de disección, tésis y una maldita maqueta de arte. Por lo tanto mi ánimo no anda muy bien, pero sigo viva. Aún así me di un pequeño recreo antes de irme a dormir para terminar el capítulo. 

Créanlo o no, amé el capítulo y queda poco para el final... ¡Ron y Hermione son tan lindos! Extrañaba escribir de ellos. Con los fics HG que tengo en el momento siento que he olvidado a esta parejita. Espero que se note que traté de darle la misma cantidad de líneas a cada pareja en cuestión aquí, en este capítulo. Además que en ambos pasan cosas muy interesantes.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Creo que todo lo dicho está y sólo me queda seguir agradeciéndoles por leerme... Es un honor que les guste el fic, y pues, sin ustedes nada de esto pasaría.

Muchos besos, **_FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE_**, adiós pequeños lectores!


	7. A lo echo pecho

Capítulo 7: 'A lo echo pecho'

Hermione enrojeció al recordar con exactitud las palabras dichas por Ron. Estaba tan, pero tan feliz. Su corazón latía lento y con fuerza, como cuando sabes que no debes preocuparte por nada y que sólo necesitas que cada célula de tu cuerpo esté bien irrigada se sangre y… Vale, ella era la única que pensaba en un proceso biológico en esos momentos de su vida. La biología no se podía comparar con su relación con Ron. ¿Tenían una relación, a todo esto, o no estaban definidos? Porque técnicamente… En fin. Volviendo al tema inicial: Ni Runas Antiguas, ni el fascinante descubrimiento de una ecuación en Aritmeticia le llegaba a los pues con la alegría rebosante en su interior que quería salir, saltar y correr por el campo abierto.

-Er… Cuando nos conocimos, nunca pensé que fuéramos a llevarnos bien. Eras una mandona insoportable y yo… Bueno, yo tampoco era muy simpático tampoco, pero me sacabas de quicio magistralmente – dijo soltando su brazo y parpadeó varias veces nervioso – Por eso me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y que me agradaras, en cierta medida. Me agradaras demasiado… - Sus pecas desaparecían por el rojo de su rostro, orejas y cuello. Si alguien que no conocía a Ron lo hubiera visto, pensaría que lo estaban ahorcando, pero ella lo conocía tan bien que distinguía sus tres tipos de rojo que adoptaba su rostro cuando: Pasaba una terrible vergüenza y quería que la tierra se lo tragara, se enojaba hasta para pensar que expulsaría fuego por su mirada y en ocasiones donde la sinceridad del tipo amistosa o, siendo muy positiva, romántica se presentaba – Pues, creo que con todo esto sólo quiero decirte que me agradas mucho, demasiado… Quizás sea medio torpe, te proteja demasiado, me encanta molestarte, discutir contigo, y llamar tu atención… Pero es que… eres alguien muy importante para mí. Me atrevería a decir… la más importante.

Era innecesario que le dijera con palabras explícitas "te amo", "te quiero", "sin ti no puedo vivir", "sin ti me falta aire" y ese tipo de clichés que le daban nauseas. ¡Ron se le había declarado! Muy a su manera, una declaración de amor muy a lo Ron, pero la declaración que necesitaba para hacerla la persona más feliz en ese segundo. Ese momento es uno de los pocos que tenía en donde sabía que su existencia sí tenía un sentido y en que veía ángeles a su alrededor, ella misma flotaba en nubes rosas, un arco iris surcaba el cielo más celeste que había visto, brillos por todos lados; y una música de ensueño inundaba su mente.

Sonrió al notar que él le apretaba un poco más la mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaban como si calzaran perfectamente. La muchacha inclinó un poco su cuerpo a la derecha para ir pegada a Ron mientras éste le daba un beso en su cabeza. El pelirrojo pensó que jamás quería separarse de ella, que siempre quería sentir el aroma de su cabello en su vida.

Después de haber besado una, dos, tres hasta perder la cuenta en aquel callejón, se separaron pensando que no podían estar mejor que en ese momento. Ron la abrazó y ella sólo disfrutó de lo placentero que resultaba ocultar su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y llenarse de su esencia.

-La verdad no sé para qué vinimos… Podríamos haber comido en la ciudad… - dijo Ron mientras se acercaban a la casa.

-Se van a preocupar por nosotros. Prometimos volver al almuerzo – Hermione rió al sentir los besos de Ron en su cuello – A mí también me gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas… Y lo tendremos, si buscamos un tiempo propicio y lugar adecuado para…

-Es una buena idea – asintió algo resignado, pero planeando en qué lugares podrían conseguir privacidad en su casa.

-Además nos aparecimos a un kilómetro de La Madriguera. Hemos caminado bastante y ciertamente hemos estado a solas. ¿No?

-Pero quisiera más… La vida es injusta – sentenció pensativo.

Llegaron a La Madriguera conversando y riendo. Ron fue le abrió la puerta a Hermione y la muchacha, sin soltarse de las manos, avanzó agradeciendo por el gesto tan caballeroso. Él simplemente se alzó de hombros diciendo que toda su vida había sido un caballero con las damas y Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas mirándolo burlonamente.

La señora Weasley se encontraba en la cocina sacando los platos y cubiertos para armar el almuerzo. Al verlos los saludó de muy buen humor y le preguntó cómo les fue.

-Ya entregué los papeles y tengo que esperar hasta la próxima semana para que me digan si quedé aceptada – dijo Hermione separándose de Ron y fue a ayudarla con la torre de platos que tenía en las manos – También fuimos al Callejón Diagon a tomar un café. Todo bien.

-¿No pasó nada mientras estuvimos fuera? – preguntó Ron doblando servilletas para ponerlas en los pequeños platitos ubicados en la mesa.

-Ha estado muy tranquilo. Harry y Ginny salieron y llegaron hace poco – contestó poniendo los tenedores y los cuchillos en los puestos.

-¿Salieron juntos? – preguntó Ron con un dejo de sorpresa.

Hermione bajó la mirada y se dispuso a poner los platos en el espacio que hacía cada tenedor con cada cuchillo. Mientras la señora Weasley explicaba que habían llegado con una hora de diferencia aproximadamente, la castaña pensaba si todo estaba en orden y lo dicho por la matriarca Weasley le causó extrañeza. ¿Por qué llegarían con una hora de diferencia? Y al parecer Harry volvió en su propio cuerpo.

Al terminar de ayudar a colocar la mesa, se fueron de la cocina en silencio. El pelirrojo le tomó nuevamente la mano y ella le sonrió complacida.

-¿Cómo les fue? – inquirió Harry bajando las escaleras.

-Bien, Hermione entregó los papeles y sólo falta que le digan si fue aceptada en la universidad – respondió Ron agradecido que su amigo estuviera de mejor humor – Mamá nos dijo que saliste. ¿Adónde te animaste a ir?

-Fui a _El Caldero Chorreante_ porque Hagrid me pidió que nos reuniéramos – mintió con autenticidad. _'Acabo de ensayar diez minutos de cómo mentirte, amigo mío'_ pensó Harry sabiendo bien que Hermione no le creería nada – No hay ninguna noticia nueva. Sólo que obtuvo una nueva e indefensa criaturita para cuidar y que quería verlos porque los extraña.

-Espero que podamos reunirnos los tres con él. Sería genial.

-¿Genial? – preguntó la castaña siguiéndole el juego a su amigo - ¿Es genial que tenga otro animal peligroso? Ya veo que es otra cosa peor que Fluffy…

-¿Y si es un amigo para reemplazar la pérdida de la araña mutante? – Ron hizo una mueca de asco y miedo.

Harry y Hermione rieron divertidos por la cara de Ron y éste sólo se sonrojó para después decir que ya no tenía miedo porque ya había terminado Hogwarts.

-Bueno, aún no me contestan… ¿Cómo les fue para que estén tan pegaditos? – preguntó nuevamente y dirigió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Esto… - Ron y Hermione las separaron con rapidez. El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca sonriendo y ella sólo tosió – Es una larga historia – concluyó Ron.

-¿Tan largo cómo de qué forma? Quiero decir, me alegro que estén juntos. ¡Ya era hora! – Bajó los dos escalones restantes para estar a su lado y les sonrió pícaramente - ¿Puedo hacerme la idea del noviazgo oficial?

-Er… no lo sé – dijo Hermione volteando el rostro para ver mejor a Ron – De hecho, yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Tenemos algo más que amistad, seguro, pero técnicamente no somos de forma oficial nada…

-En realidad pensaba que te podría presentar como mi novia… Así estará Charlie, Bill y Fleur – dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Oh, Ron, eso es tan… tierno – Hermione sonrió casi con los arco iris y nubes rosas a su lado además de la música de ensueño.

-Er… Creo que mejor me debería ir para que… hagan sus cosas en privado – finalizó Harry sintiendo que tocaba el violín entre esos dos. Ron rió y Hermione sólo le lanzó una mirada preocupada, como queriendo decirle que necesitaban hablar – Quédense tranqui-

-¡Ron, llama a tu hermana para que baje a almorzar! – gritó la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

-Supongo que estará en su cuarto… - dijo Ron ya con un pie en la escalera y subió.

Hermione esperó a que Ron desapareciera por la angosta escalera de caracol de La Madriguera mientras sentía que la música se desentonaba y las nubes rosas pasaban a ser negras y con amenazantes rayos pronosticando una tormenta. Le dirigió una mirada a Harry y con su dedo índice le golpeó el pecho enfadada:

-Dime ahora mismo qué pasó para que llegaras con una hora de diferencia con Ginny – le exigió autoritariamente.

-No ahora, Hermione – dijo el muchacho por la cara de psicópata de su amiga – Hablemos después.

-Me parece acertado que hayas llegado con tu cuerpo después de Ginny a la casa, así la señora Weasley no sospecharía por la Hermione que llegó con su hija y con la Hermione que vino con su adorable novio pelirrojo – Se inclinó aún más y trató de encontrar algo que lo delatará en su mirada – Pero no me parece normal que Ginny haga llegado sin Hermione… ¿Acaso ellas pelearon?

-No, no. Ellas siguen siendo amigas – _'O al menos eso creo'_ finalizó mentalmente sintiendo algo de miedo por su amiga.

-Más te vale, Harry. Porque te juro que por tu culpa tuve que comportarme como una estúpida ante Ron. ¿Sabes lo abochornada que estuve cuando me tragué las galletas y prácticamente enloquecí al salir corriendo?

-Pero están juntos. Al fin lograste lo que querías…

-Y te advierto que si más encima tengo que soportar que hayas cometido un error, me vengaré de ti por idiota – concluyó al mismo tiempo que apresurados pasos se escuchaban acercándose.

Ginny bajó seguida de Ron. Hermione le dirigió una última mirada de desconfianza a Harry antes de sonreírle a su amiga, pero la pelirroja ni la miró. Enfiló por el corto pasillo hasta doblar para entrar a la cocina. Ron dijo que la había encontrado haciéndole mimos a su mascota Arnold muy triste, y que tuvo que obligarla a que almorzara.

La castaña suspiró y sólo le acarició el hombro a su novio dedicándole una sonrisa aliviadora.

-Vamos a comer la rica comida de tu mamá – dijo y se pusieron a caminar, Harry iba detrás de ellos. Ron entró a la cocina mientras que Hermione se giró y con la mirada más diabólica le dio su sentencia a Harry, quien asustado asintió miedoso – Estás muerto, Potter. Me cuentas qué pasó y trataremos de arreglar el caos que dejaste. Estás frito, Potter.

**OoOoO**

-Así que actuó como una loca empedernida por las compras… - Hermione subió los pies a la tapa del sanitario y apoyó su mentón en la mano meditando lo dicho por Harry – Te hizo probar muchas cosas para que eligieras la primera, demasiado detallista y se probó bikinis con poco a la imaginación…

El único sitio en donde pudieron juntarse tranquilos fue el baño. Como Ron y Hermione llevaban sólo unas horas como novios, el pelirrojo quería pasar todo lo posible con la muchacha y ella con él, aunque tuvo que aguantarse las ganas y preocuparse del problema que había. Para que Ron no sospechara de nada, Harry fue al baño sin que nadie lo notara y esperó a que la muchacha llegara para empezar con su suplicio.

Harry se encontraba de pie apoyado en la pared mientras que Hermione disfrutaba lo cómodo que resultaba sentarse en la caja del sanitario y poner los pies en la tapa.

-Mierda, se dio cuenta. Estamos fregados – musitó casi con pánico y se rascó la cabeza revolviéndose su enmarañado cabello, dándole un aspecto de lunática – Ginny es demasiado inteligente y la subestimamos.

-Pero… no sé cómo se dio cuenta. Es obvio que ya cuando me dijo que mi cara se veía rara por el resfrío ya sabía – Harry la miró confundido - ¿Cuándo fue?

-En la librería. Seguramente fue cerca de cuando fueron allí – Arrugó el ceño – Te equivocaste de pasillo y con eso ató cabos. Antes debiste haber hecho algo sutil que era una contradicción a mí.

-Por la mierda, Hermione… Te juro que yo no quería…

Sentía como una cubeta de agua fría le caía y lo dejaba helado. Poco a poco necesitaba tiritar, temblar del frío, del frío causado por la cubeta, causado por la idiotez que había cometido, causado por su ineptitud, causado porque ya no habría ninguna posibilidad que Ginny quisiera estar con él. Ni siquiera la persona más samaritana podría disculparlo por haber mentido de esa forma. De haber jugado, por decirlo así, con la verdad. Usaba el cuerpo de otra persona para obtener información… Sólo porque ella no lo quería ver ni en pintura. ¡Ahora sí que no lo iba a querer ni ver hasta en la sopa!

Una tibia mano se deslizaba por su cabeza haciéndole cariños. Abrió los ojos preguntándose en qué momento se había dejado caer hasta estar sentado con el rostro escondido en sus piernas flexionadas. Un sentimiento de serenidad afloró en medio de su desesperación, un sentimiento que se podría comparar con el que había sentido cuando Dumbledore apareció en el ministerio para defenderlo de Lord Voldemort en su quinto año. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?... Ah, sí, no tenía mucha conexión con él porque siempre había estado solo y aprendió a hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Sintió protección por la cálida mano de su amiga desordenando sus cabellos.

-A lo echo pecho, Harry – dijo antes de suspirar. Torció los ojos sabiendo que en realidad quería matarlo, pero, en parte, debía haber sabido que todo esto iba a terminar mal – Fui yo quien te persuadió de tomar la poción multijugos y… También soy responsable – Quitó su mano y le miró con ternura, aunque trato de sonar ruda. No quería demostrar que ya no iba a darle su sentencia de muerte – Deja de martirizarte. Existe la posibilidad que Ginny no sospeche o haya alguna confusión. Tendré que hablar con ella.

-Estamos en un enorme hoyo… ¿Crees que de verdad no sepa? – preguntó mirándola como si fuera algo estúpido – Sería denigrante ir a ella y decirle: 'Ginny, esperamos que no sepas nada extraño. Lo que pasa es que Hermione tenía indicios de mi cara en la suya porque es una nueva enfermedad que copia y modifica los genes de tu amigo. Es una nueva enfermedad recién estudiada…' en el mundo de los pobres diablos – finalizó cabreado.

-A lo echo pecho, Harry – repitió antes de salir del baño.

"_A lo echo pecho a mis mil demonios… Esta maldita mierda me va a terminar cagando la vida"_ pensó volviendo a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas y tratando de imaginarse que todo era una pesadilla. Lástima que no estuviera soñando.

**OoOoO**

Lanzó su lápiz en las hojas y revolvió todo su cabello desesperada. Era imposible hacer los deberes de Transformaciones cuando sentía que la sangre le hervía de la rabia. ¡Ginny Weasley no era ninguna idiota con quien podían jugar! Argh, como odiaba a Harry Potter. Bueno, siempre trataba de convencerse que lo odiaba, pero ésta vez iba bien en serio. Se había aprovechado para hacerse pasar por Hermione y Merlín sepa cuántas veces podría haberlo hecho. Todo un estúpido acosador sicótico.

Aún así, lo que más le daba rabia era Hermione. Seguramente ella estaba enterada de todo porque Harry no actuaría solo en algo de esta magnitud. La muchacha debió haber preparado la poción multijugos y, lo más probable, le había dado consejos de cómo ser Hermione. ¡Ja! Nadie podía ser peor actor que Harry… El idiota se delataba solo porque a cada rato se ocultaba la cicatriz con el pelo cuando no tenía. Eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Era tan amiga de Hermione que sabía su manía de no tocarse el flequillo o su frente porque producía gratitud y no quería terminar siguiendo los pasos de Snape o convirtiéndose en un campo de concentración de espinillas. Raro que justo ese día se tocará en esa parte. Y todas sus sospechas se confirmaron en la librería… Se sentía humillada, enojada y decepcionada por su mejor amiga y por su Harry.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró. Se cercioró que fuera la verdadera Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. No se veía sospechosa, así que decidió quedarse en su cama, acostada de vientre y tomó su lápiz para fingir que continuaba su redacción de Transformaciones.

-¿Recién empiezas o es otra página de tu redacción? – preguntó poniéndose de pie a su lado y viendo el cuadernillo.

-Llevo cuatro páginas – contestó sin saber por qué le mentía. Ah, cierto. Si le decía que recién empezaba, le intentaría ayudar y lo menos que deseaba era pasar tiempo con ella – Necesito tranquilidad para concentrarme, así que… si quieres irte…

-Bueno, necesito hablar contigo – Tosió para aclararse la voz y trató que su voz sonara lo menos culpable ni mentirosa – No sé por qué estarás así conmigo, pero me da lo mismo… Quería contarte que tu hermano y yo estamos saliendo.

Seleccione la alternativa a la posible reacción de Ginny:

a) La mira furiosa, le dice que no le interesa y le dice que es una traidora.

b) Se ríe y actúa cínicamente diciéndole que está muy feliz por ellos. Pregunta hasta detalles del color de la tierra del camino del pueblo hasta La Madriguera.

c) La manda a la mierda y le lanza un maleficio.

d) Todas las anteriores. Siendo primero la alternativa b) y luego le siguen la a) y la c)

e) Ninguna de las anteriores.

Si marcaste la alternativa e) estás en lo correcto. Ginny empezó a jugar con el lápiz mientras releía una y otra vez las malditas tres palabras de su redacción. Las únicas tres palabras para la no muy estricta profesora McGonagall. Agradeció que no estuviera usando una pluma porque si no la tinta se le desparramaría por todos lados.

La castaña parpadeó algo sorprendida por la indiferencia de su amiga. Eso quería decir que de verdad estaba, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy elevado a la potencia más grande del mundo con ella y con Harry. ¡Estaban perdidos! _"No, no, tranquila, pequeña Hermione… Necesitas seguir con tu plan de inocencia absoluta para inducirle el pensamiento de no matar a personas inocentes que sólo usan poción multijugos para engañar a otros"_ trató de adoptar una cara de extrañeza y se sentó en su cama.

-Ginny… ¿No me escuchaste? Soy novia de tu hermano – dijo acomodándose con una pequeña sonrisa el mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

-Tengo seis hermanos. Podrías ser más específica – comentó fríamente antes de escribir dos palabras en la redacción.

-Con Ron, por supuesto…

-Oh, felicitaciones. Me alegro que por fin estén juntos. Debes estar muy feliz, al fin tienes lo que quisiste siempre – terminó de decir con cierta tristeza y la voz se le quebró un poco.

-No sabes todas las estupideces que tuve que hacer. Tuve que hasta engañarlo y engañarme para poder darme un poco de valor – dijo observando con atención el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Mentir nunca hace bien para que te acerques a una persona. Es mejor andar con la verdad – dijo tratando de seguir con la mirada fija en el cuadernillo y apretó más fuerte el lápiz.

-No todos nos contentamos con la verdad, queremos sentirla… no sólo saber que existe – Apoyó su rostro en sus manos y los codos en sus rodillas - ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando Ron me dijo que era la persona más importante para él?

Dejó que el lápiz resbalara de sus dedos como si fuera agua y miró interesada a la castaña pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara, que respondiera su propia pregunta… su pregunta retórica. ¿Cómo no iba a saber ella lo que era sentir que lo que más deseas te pertenece? Era casi una experta en el tema. Añoraba aquella época donde ese día se veía tan lejano y perdido en su memoria.

-Fue lo mejor. Ya por haber hecho cosas horribles y estúpidas como siempre cuestionarme si me quería, de haberme dejado llevar por mi inseguridad; todos me decían que él me quería, que sólo faltaba que habláramos al respecto – Suspiró olvidándose de la poción multijugos, de Harry y de la tienda _Arco iris_ – Sentí como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas de mi vida tuvieran al fin sus parejas y comenzaron a calzar perfectamente.

¡Merlín como envidiaba el rubor de las mejillas de su amiga! Casi podía respirar el aroma a rosas frescas y a galletas de chocolate recién horneadas… Los dos aromas que la hacían transportarse a un lugar tranquilo, lejos de todo y hecho sólo para ella, sólo para ella y sus sueños. Sus sueños donde estaba a su lado, donde corrían y jugaban a las orillas del lago, su sueño de hace años perdido y tratado de pasar inadvertido. Los corazones volaban encima de la cabeza de Hermione y sintió que volví a ver en la chica una amiga sincera.

Era elegir entre Harry y ella. No quería dañar a ninguno, así que decidía proteger los motivos que movieron a Harry para que usara su cuerpo de una forma encubierta. A simple vista esa conversación no era otra que los pormenores de lo que Hermione Granger había sentido al oír que su lento hermano, Ron Weasley, la amaba. Pero iba mucho más allá. Mucho más allá de la fidelidad que Hermione le tenía a sus amigos, más allá de las galletas de chocolate y de la poción multijugos…

-Creo que ya te distraje mucho… Cualquier duda te puedo ayudar. Ya sabes que Transformaciones se me da muy bien – dijo levantándose y se dirigió a su baúl. Lo abrió y sacó unas sandalias blancas.

-Esas sandalias…

-Fue las que compré hoy. Estabas conmigo, Ginny – dijo sonriéndole como si nada pasara.

Después de hacer su escena con los bikinis para demostrarle a Potter lo que se perdía por ser un imbécil, él vio unas sandalias blancas con algo de tacón y se las probó porque las quería comprar. Hasta el final Hermione trata de mantener la mentira… Y aún así le había confesado la verdad. ¿Por qué su amiga era tan extraña? Fingía que de verdad hubieran ido de compras cuando ambas sabían que no era así.

Tomó fuertemente con la pluma con la intención de escribir su redacción, claro que eso se quedó en la intención porque su mente divago en las mil y un formas de torturar a Harry Potter. No le haría la vida imposible a Hermione porque ella era una sometida, manipulada por la perversa mente del adolescente corrompido por la fama y el dinero. Suspiró y vio que su amiga ya se había ido. Con una sonrisa pensó en lo difícil que era la situación. Nada podía ser fácil ni tomar decisiones obvias, porque no era obvio… ¿Qué tendría que hacer? No podía dejar que Harry se saliera con la suya y dejar pasar este lindo jueguito de cambiar cuerpos como si fuera lo más normal de la vida.

Aunque debía admitir que una parte de su conciencia estaba interesada en ver qué reacción tendría si le dejaba el campo libre. Algo como: 'Te disculpo, pero deberías ser más inteligente y tratar de una manera más ortodoxa y no hacerte pasar por Hermione para acercarte a mí'. ¡Merlín, esto parecía un caso de acoso sexual y obsesión que sería condenado a quince años en Azkaban!... ¿Por qué no tenía que soportar un ex (novio) que le mandará cartas como loco sicótico, como una adolescente normal, y tenía que vivir con un ex que se hacía pasar por tu amiga? Mierda, casi podría escribir un libro con esta trama.

¿Le haría caso a su conciencia que deseaba exterminarlo y hacerle saber que nadie se metía con Ginny Weasley sin encontrarla? O… podría hacerle caso a su mente fantasiosa y darle un consejito para ver si por esas casualidades y vueltas de la vida podría funcionar su relación. Como reconquistarla, por decirlo así.

-Oh, Ginny, te adoro, eres un genio… ¡Debería ser consejera, una guía espiritual! – dijo alzando un puño en el aire satisfecha por el macabro plan en su mente – Combinar mis dos conciencias antagonistas. Perfecto. Macabro, pero romántico… Harry Potter tiene que morir.

Sonrió mostrando sus dientes con impaciencia y orgullo, sabiendo que pronto lo pasaría muy bien llevando a cabo su idea. Bajó el puño y ahora sí que se pudo concentrar en la redacción de Transformaciones. Ya sabía cómo lidiar con el hombre que usa el cuerpo de tu amiga y finge un ridículo resfrío para tomar la poción multijugos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Seguramente dirán que es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido… Lo sé, pero es que me inspiré y este capítulo fue más llevadero, no sé bien qué me pasó, así que entre estudios de biología y matemáticas, salió esto en sólo tres días. Bastante poco para lo que me suelo demorar en escribir capítulos.

Ok, si fuera Ginny jamás disculparía a mi ex si hace lo mismo de retorcido que Harry, así que por eso le aplicaré el plan macabro de Ginny… Siempre escribo que Ginny tiene planes macabros xD! Vean algunos de mis otros fics y entenderán. Creo que es un personaje ideal para planear. Ah, y siguiendo con el capítulo, por si tienen dudas, no haré nada para separar a Ron y Hermione. Están bien juntos y se aman y son felices y no quiero interrumpirlos con giros como 'el nuevo chico del barrio que es muy simpático con Herms' o 'la estudiante de intercambio que ama a Ron' o esas cosas. Con estos dos todo va viento en popa.

¿Les gustó el capítulo o lo odiaron? Ya saben que los REVIEWS son sumamente importantes. ¡Gracias por los del capítulo pasado! Todos esperaban que Harry iría a sufrir la condena del infierno y que Ginny le sacaría la cabeza… aunque en el siguiente capítulo todo puede pasar. Por eso les pido que me dejen sus reviews, no les cuesta nada ir abajo y tomarse unos segunditos para darme su opinión del fic, del capítulo, de la vida o de lo que quieran.

Y, para terminar, quisiera hacerme publicidad e informarles que tengo un nuevo fic: _'Orgullo y Prejuicio'_ y es un DG. Mmm, sí, no es un HG, pero la pareja de Draco y Ginny me atrae… soy una infiel a HG! El fic está basado en la novela del mismo nombre de Jane Austen. Lean el fic y déjenme sus reviews. Estaría agradecida.

Ahora sí me despido… Cuídense mucho y suerte a todos en los exámenes, vida, trabajo, amor, salud, amistad y en lo que necesiten; _arrivederci i miei dears_! (sí, ahora ando italiana, jeje!).


	8. Analizando posibilidades

Capítulo 8: 'Analizando posibilidades'

Hermione dudó si en entrar al baño. La situación era delicada y diferente a muchas otras que habían vivido como amigos. Era distinto si el problema tenía como principal elemento un libro de pociones que contenía extrañas recetas y hacía que Harry se volviera de repente en uno de los mejores en Pociones en la escuela… Era distinto si el problema era que Ginny sabía que Harry había cambiado de cuerpo para acercarse a ella. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con los problemas amorosos de su amigo. Siempre se contentaba con verlo sufrir por no entender a las mujeres o estando feliz por al fin entenderlas, pero la situación era delicada. Quizás no fuera tan distinta a las demás y la mejor opción sería dejarlo solo por unas horas.

Bajó la mano alejándose del picaporte de la puerta y se concentró en el silencio proveniente desde adentro. Esa señal podía considerarse positiva si se ve que Harry no está gritando desaforadamente y aún no rompía nada, y negativa porque el silencio no siempre es la buena compañía que se requiere en la tristeza.

"_Vale, no me tengo que engañar así si que no es esa la razón por la cual quiero dejar a Harry solo… ¡Me da miedo que me mate y se vuelva un violento llorón y se ponga a lloriquear como un bebé!" _pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior incómoda con la visión de Harry llorando. La verdad estaba tan feliz que no quería que un llorón imbécil le arruinara el día.

La verdad es que no sentía ninguna culpa por dejar a Harry solo e ir es busca de Ron. Tenía la seguridad que Ginny sabría que hacer con él. Su amiga era así. Había entendido las razones por la cual él había hecho todo y… Bueno, no le reveló que técnicamente ella era la culpable porque se hizo la víctima y sacó sus mejores argumentos para que Harry aceptara. La verdad es que ya se sentía culpabilidad porque ella había ocasionado el problema.

-¿Haciendo trabajo de manualidades? – preguntó llegando hasta donde estaba Ron.

Su escoba no estaba dañada, pero no se veía para nada bien. La pulió y trató de ordenar la paja del otro extremo del mango para que tuviera una forma definida y no pelos amarillos disparatados.

-Algo así… - contestó sonriéndole y levantó su cabeza.

-No te vi en cuarenta y cinco minutos y ya te extraño – dijo colocándose a espaldas de él y trató de evitar las ganas de besarlo cuando subió la cabeza y la apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-Yo creí que pasó más tiempo – admitió serenamente.

-Me pregunto por qué…

Puso su dedo índice en la nariz del pelirrojo y la presionó divertida por la cara que él ponía. Hermione tuvo la sensación que dentro de su pecho algo estallaba y la necesidad de acercarse más a su novio crecía al pasar cada segundo. Sólo aquel simple contacto con Ron logró despertar todas esas sensaciones fascinantes.

-Quizás la respuesta está si te acercas – dijo sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

-¿Y cuál sería? – Acercó su rostro al de él y sus manos las apoyó en sus hombros.

La única y la más indicada respuesta fue que los labios del pelirrojo atraparan la boca de Hermione. Entreabrieron los labios con algo de temor. Era la primera vez que se besaban en la mismísima Madriguera y cualquiera podría verlos, pero, para ser francos, no les interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se encontraban muy bien disfrutando de las sensaciones que se despertaban y aumentaban con cada roce, con cada contacto entre sus lenguas.

La castaña se sorprendió de darse cuenta que esa posición no era nada incómoda. Ella parada detrás de él, él sentado y con la cabeza hacia arriba. Lo que sí le sorprendió un poco fue que el sentimiento de culpabilidad por el caso 'Harry siendo Hermione' había desaparecido. ¿Por qué ahora sólo tenía espacio para pensar en lo bien que se sentía tener a Ron así?

-Er… Ron… - baciló separándose unos centímetros de él y lo miró ensimismada. _"Creo que debería estar ayudando a Harry en vez de estar tranquilamente y disfrutando de la vida contigo"_ pensó culpable.

-¿Si? – preguntó en un tono bastante suplicante para que no hablara y ocuparan sus bocas en otro tipo de actividad.

Veamos las posibilidades de la estudiante ejemplo, de Hermione Granger: Por un lado fue la que tuvo la macabra idea de que Harry y ella cambiaran de cuerpos para poder obtener información acerca de sus objetivos amorosos. Ella había conseguido su objetivo y él no había podido comportarse como ella, por lo que el objetivo amoroso, llamado _Pelirroja_, lo había descubierto. Su amigo, el insufrible y hormonal 'Niño Que Vivió' está en una crisis sentimental que es un peligro público y podría atentar contra ella, Hermione Granger, y él mismo –véase: Suicidio-; así teniendo toda la culpa del asunto por involucrar, convencer y manipular a Harry…

Y por otro lado estaba ella, con el objetivo de sus deseos, o sea, su noviecito nuevecito y de paquete que no habían pasado más de tres horas de estar juntos. Necesitaba urgentemente hacer algo más que analizar sus posibilidades y que pensar en Harry y la maldita poción multijugos.

Mmm… Harry era su amigo y era su culpa que terminara en aquella situación. Quizás Ginny actuara maduramente, y de hecho lo esperaba, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad que la pelirroja le diera su merecido por hacer uno de los peores crímenes para humillar a una mujer… Ron era su novio, lo adoraba y después de años de perseguirlo, sospecharlo, temerlo, esperarlo, soñarlo y manipularlo, al fin podía ponerse de rodillas mirando al cielo y gritarle a Merlín¡Mira cómo me beso con mi novio, viejo mago amargado que siempre aparece en alguna conversación!... Vale, Merlín no es un viejo amargado, pero sí viejo mago.

¿Cuál era su mejor posibilidad?... ¿Qué decisión debía tomar?... ¿Qué decisión quería tomar?... ¡Ahí estaba el problema! Entre el deber y el querer. Se oponían y no podía decidirse. Se sentía traidora por dudar, casi ambigua por no tener la habilidad de decidir al instante. ¿Por qué se demoraba en pensarlo tanto cuando tenía a Ron mirándola con cara impaciente?

-Sólo quería decirte que te quiero.

-Me alegra escucharlo, yo también… ¿Pero para eso interrumpes el momento? – Levantó una ceja burlón y estiró el cuello para alcanzar sus labios.

Bien, para los que lean esto y estén pensando que Hermione es la peor amiga que se puede tener por abandonar a un amigo cuando ella tiene, técnicamente, la culpa de su problema; pues, les digo que no es así. De hecho Hermione es una muy buena miga que meditó bastante sus posibilidades, después de analizarlas bien tomó la decisión. Luego de un exhaustivo análisis de datos, hechos, fechas y acontecimientos, la castaña descubrió la verdad… La respuesta a todo… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La razón por la cual Harry había sido descubierto, había sido por Lord Voldemort. Exacto, mis buenos lectores, Lord Voldemort era el culpable que nuestro héroe Potter estuviera en esta situación donde Ginny le haría la peor venganza que se podría imaginar… O al menos eso sacó de conclusión Hermione.

La explicación es fácil: Si Voldemort no hubiera marcado como a su igual a Harry, Harry no tendría que sortear el peligro de mortífagos y ratas de tus amigos que resultaban ser animagos seguidores de Voldemort, en ese caso tampoco habrían tenido que soportar a Umbridge en Hogwarts y el no soportarla significa que no hubiera habido Ejército de Dumbledore, lo que lleva a una inexistente visita al ministerio donde Sirius murió a manos de su prima, lo que se traduce en que Dumbledore tampoco hubiera muerto y eso finalmente da que Harry no tendría miedo de perder a sus seres queridos y no habría terminado con Ginny _'por una estúpida noble razón'_, así no tendría que usar su cuerpo para averiguar si la pelirroja aún estaba colgada por él…

Así es, Voldemort era el culpable y ella no. Así que la persona que desencadenó todos estos eventos desafortunados estaba muerta y ella se lavaba las manos libre de culpa.

Apretó los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¡Ron le soplaba en la oreja y le hacía cosquillas! Oh, aunque le hiciera cosquillas, debía admitir que le encantaba…

Al menos, hasta el momento, no era la culpable. Dentro de unas horas, unos días y esperaba que por unas semanas, tenía que sentirse culpable. Nuevamente.

**OoOoO**

_Se mezcla la harina con los tres huevos por un rato y se le agrega la leche lentamente. Se bate hasta que quede una masa líquida de color y textura homogénea__…_ Y dejó de repetir la receta en su cabeza. Se la sabía de memoria desde pequeña. Antes su madre siempre cocinaba, pero últimamente y gracias a la linda labor en que su madre se empeñaba para que se preparara en ser buena dueña de casa –lo que jamás haría ni muerta, según la muchacha-, los postres y bocadillos quedaban a su cargo. Sus galletas eran un ritual que siempre se practicaba. Vacaciones sin sus galletas con chispas de chocolate no eran vacaciones.

-Vaya, estás cocinando… - dijo su padre entrando en la cocina.

-Sí, galletas – asintió sonriendo por la cara de felicidad que ponía su papá al oler con los ojos cerrados el aroma que desprendían las galletas que estaban en el horno – Haré unas tres bandejas. Ésa recién es la primera.

El señor Weasley se puso de pie detrás de su hija y frunció el ceño desconcertado. Junto a la masa habían cuatro posillos: Uno con chispas de chocolate, otro con chispas de colores, con pasas y el último con trozos de maní. Era extraño que su hija preparara galletas de cuatro sabores, siendo que siempre –y no había ninguna excepción a ello- eran sólo con chispas de chocolate.

-¿Por qué harás con pasas, maní y chispas de colores?

-No sé… Este domingo desperté y me dije: Quiero hacer un cambio – respondió divertida y dejó de batir la masa – Así que fui con Hermione a comprar ropa para cambiar un poco mi clóset, y esto del cambio… me llevo a probar nuevos sabores de galletas.

-¿Sólo querer cambiar? – preguntó arqueando una ceja desconfiado. Los ojos de su hija brillaban de la misma forma que la de los gemelos cuando algo tramaban, algo nada bueno - ¿Segura?

-Sí… Un cambio nunca está demás. Igual ya me aburría sólo con chispas de chocolate.

-Tu madre está durmiendo – dijo cambiando de tema y fue a sacar un vaso con agua – Estoy contento que al fin descanse un poco. Siempre se la pasa trabajando y… - Bebió un trago – Ya la mayoría de nuestros hijos no viven con nosotros. Podría relajarse un poco en cuanto a la casa.

-Tienes la razón. Espero que duerma una buena siesta.

-Bueno, iré a leer un poco – Dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero y salió de la cocina.

-Eh… Papá… - Lo llamó aguantando la risa. Los pasos de su padre cesaron – No te preocupes, no le diré a mamá que irás a ver cómo funciona ese microondas muggle que trajiste a casa.

-Gracias – Oyó la voz avergonzada de su papá y el patriarca de los Weasley se encerró en el garaje.

Su papá la conocía demasiado bien. Y ella a él como para saber que había traído ese objeto muggle a la casa el día de ayer y usaba una estúpida excusa para aparentar que no había raído nada extraño. Sonrió golpeando la cuchara de madera contra las paredes del posillo donde estaba la masa y tomó un puñado de maní. El problema era que su padre la conocía tan bien que se había percatado que algo raro sucedía… ¿Por qué había sido tan evidente? Cuando vertía los polvos que había robado de la tienda de los gemelos porque sabría que con eso podría hacer una gran broma en el posillo, nunca pensó que se emocionaría tanto hasta el punto que su papá lo notara.

Tenía que actuar normal. Y atenerse al plan. Sí, atenerse al plan. De todas formas ya tendría tiempo de emocionarse todo lo que quisiera cuando viera la cara de Harry. ¡Como quería que ya comiera las galletas!

-Pobre imbécil – musitó vaciando las chispas de colores en la masa y una gran sonrisa malévola se asomó en sus labios – Me la pagarás todas y cada una de las veces que me has hecho sufrir, Harry Potter.

**OoOoO**

Harry le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Hermione. La castaña se la devolvió, pero se alzó de hombros sin saber qué decir. Desde que la señora Weasley había despertado de su siesta y había encontrado la agradable sorpresa de las galletas de su hija, la mujer preparaba las cosas para la hora del té. Lo que les extrañaba, y en especial a Harry, era que Ginny ayudaba a su madre sin chistar ni un poco. Si discurso feminista se lo había ahorrado y ponía el jarro con leche tibia y el tarro de café hasta casi con dicha.

-Me encanta estos tiempos en familia – dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo – Ojalá los gemelos y Bill llegaran ahora, así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Sabes que vendrán para la cena, cariño – objetó la señora Weasley dejando una canasta con el pan tostado en el centro de la mesa - ¿Quieres té o café?

-Té, por favor.

-Yo se lo traigo – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y le dio apretó la mano de Ron antes de soltarla.

Quizás ya era hora de aterrizar un poco en la tierra y darse cuenta que era la culpable de la situación de Harry. Voldemort no era necesariamente el causante del problema, y que quede claro el uso del necesariamente en la frase. La mirada tan despreocupada de Ginny era algo raro. Harry sabía que dentro de algún momento la pelirroja iba a matarlo, lo sabía, no le iba a pedir ninguna explicación y le iba a transfigurar el rostro con uno de sus hechizos _Mocomurciélagos_ para toda la vida. El problema era que, como ella se lo temía, Ginny actuaría demasiado silenciosamente para su gusto.

Se acercó a la pelirroja, que ponía algunas galletas en una bandeja para ofrecerlas.

-¿Qué estás planeando? – le preguntó en voz baja.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, sabes que no puedo dejar pasar una humillación así – dijo sonriéndole de forma siniestra – Gracias a ti lo haré menos… público y doloroso.

-Ginny, ambas sabemos que actuó sin ninguna intención de dañarte. Nunca siquiera se le pasó por la mente querer que las cosas estuvieran como están.

-He ahí el problema… Nunca se le pasa nada por la cabeza porque dudo que tenga un cerebro – Le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Yo que tú me dejaría tanto de preocupar por él y mejor me dedicaría a ser feliz con mi novio.

Hermione sacó la tetera con té y miró a Ginny sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. _"¿Cómo quieres que disfrute a mi novio sabiendo que yo ocasioné todo esto?"_ se pregunto tratando de que la tetera no se le cayera porque sentía unas tremendas ganas de ponerse a llorar por la situación.

La hora pasó muy calmada. Al menos para todos. Incluso Hermione olvidó que Ginny planeaba algo contra Harry. La castaña disfrutaba de su mano entrelazada con la de Ron y de vez en cuando los novios se lanzaban miradas cómplices. En la cena harían oficial su noviazgo.

"_Me hará algo, estoy seguro…"_ pensó Harry acomodándose en la silla y miró nuevamente a la pelirroja que tenía en frente suyo. La muchacha tomaba tranquilamente su taza de leche mientras comía una galleta con maní. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan estúpido de arruinarlo todo? Quizás si no hubiera aceptado transformarse por Hermione estaría tomando té junto a ella, tomándole la mano y dirigiéndole la misma mirada que Ron le dirigía a Hermione en ese preciso instante. Debió de haberlo pensado mejor antes de tomar la inmadura proposición de su amiga. Desde un principio sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo esto, pero de todas formas se involucró… Y no se había equivocado: Ginny lo odiaba. ¡Incluso él mismo se odiaría si se hubiera hecho lo mismo!

Sus ojos se encontraron. Por un momento creyó ver que los ojos castaños de la muchacha desprendían fuego de rabia, pero era sólo su imaginación. O al menos eso esperaba. Se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja mientras lo miraba fríamente. Y sin dejar de mirarlo sacó otra galleta con chispas de chocolate.

"_¡Caíste redondito, Harry!"_ pensó tratando de disimular su sonrisa tapándose la boca simulando una leve tos. Sabía que si miraba fijamente a Harry, él se pondría nervioso y nada más existiría entre ellos. Era tan predecible. Es por eso que si ella sacaba una galleta, él no se resistiría a hacer lo mismo sólo para que su encuentro de miradas pasara desapercibido… Algo así como para disimular haciendo un acto que indicara su presencia en La Madriguera, o sea, comer justo la galleta con el sabor que a nadie en casa le gustaba, sólo a ella le gustaban las galletas con chispas de colores. Sabía que él le gustaban, así que sería el único en comerlas, el único en comer las galletas con los polvos marca _'Sortilegios Weasley'_.

-… entonces se retiro.

-Es una lástima que le haya pasado eso, pero sabemos que Thomas ya estaba viejo y necesitaba jubilarse – dijo la señora Weasley a su esposo. Ya estaban todos sentados - ¿Ron, Hermione?

-¿Si? – preguntaron a la vez los aludidos.

Para nadie había pasado desapercibida la mirada que se dirigían los dos. Ron y Hermione tenían las manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa, y cuando su madre les habló, él apretó un poco más fuerte la de Hermione. Quizás ya se habían dado cuenta que algo pasaba y tendría que decírselos ahora y no en la cena, para que estuvieran sus hermanos. Aunque de alguna forma le alegraba que no estuvieran los gemelos presentes… Sus burlas ya se las imaginaba al decir que Hermione era su novia.

-Espero que sepan que en mi condición de madre notó todo lo que pasa aquí y en cualquier lado donde mis hijos estén. ¡Tengo ojos hasta en la nuca!

-De eso no hay duda… Eres una entrometida, cariño – dijo su marido y se rió junto con Ginny y Harry sólo sonrió.

-Arthur, deberías apoyarme en vez de sólo lanzar bromas – le replicó frunciendo el ceño. Miró nuevamente a Ron y Hermione y su semblante se suavizó - ¿No quieren decirnos algo? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

La castaña se sentía bastante nerviosa. Sabía que no era nada malo que entre Ron y ella tuvieran una relación, pero decirlo en frente a la familia era algo totalmente distinto. Aquella sonrisa de la señora Weasley era muy parecida cuando Harry llegaba y lo abrazaba hasta asfixiarlo.

-Bueno, pues… - Ron se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a hablar.

Harry se movió incómodo en la silla. Se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió que ardía en fiebre. Era bastante extraño. Hasta hacía unos momentos estaba perfectamente bien de salud. La cabeza le dolía y un raro escozor le aparecía en toda la cabeza. Se rascó tratando de poner atención a cómo Ron le diría a sus padres que salía con Hermione. No podía dejar de rascarse y hasta sintió la necesidad de tener uñas largas para poder hacerlo mejor. Contuvo la risa al ver como Ron adoptaba un color rojizo muy divertido y unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, pero no era por contener la risa… ¡La cabeza le iba a explotar del dolor!

-… creo que llegando al punto de la situación… - Hermione le lanzó una mirada impaciente a Ron por darse vueltas y vueltas sin decir nada - … es que realmente… - Miró durativo a su novia, quien bufó molesta y apartó su mirada para concentrarse en los adornos del mantel.

-Harry – interrumpió Ginny a su hermano, quien la miró entre aliviado y enojado. El muchacho la miró y pudo ver como una sonrisa casi maquiavélica se dibujaba en la cara de la pelirroja - ¿Qué le pasa a tu cabeza?

-¡OH MERLÍN SANTO! – exclamó la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie sorprendida.

-Eh… Harry… - Ron abrió la boca e hizo una mueca muy exagerada – Tu… pelo… - El pelirrojo señaló su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Harry al mismo tiempo que el escozor desaparecía junto con el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Estás totalmente calvo! – gritó Hermione después de recuperar el habla por el asombro.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza incrédulo y lentamente palpó… piel. ¿Dónde estaba su desordenado cabello azabache? No tenía ningún cabello en la cabeza y también sus cejas habían desaparecido. Un frío casi congelante le llegó a todo el rostro y tembló ligeramente. Sin su pelo no soportaba la temperatura ambiente, aunque no fuera invierno.

-¡Oh, te compraré una peluca, Harry! – dijo Ginny revolcándose de la risa en su asiento.

-Es un buen look, amigo – comentó Ron ya sin soportar la risa y se unió a su hermana.

-Cállense – musitó apretando las manos y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

Los señores Weasley hicieron todos los hechizos y encantamiento que pudieron para que el pelo de Harry creciera, pero nada había funcionado. La transformación humana tampoco dio resultados. Y ciertamente lo que no ayudaba en nada era la cínica seriedad de Ron, porque cada vez que creía que no lo miraba se largaba a reír largamente, la sonrisa de Hermione que a ratos se volvía una carcajada ahogada; y la larga y audible risa de Ginny…

La pelirroja lo miraba descaradamente cada vez que pasaba por su lado y no se omitía en comentarios, en reírse sin disimulos. Lo había logrado. Se había vengado. Estaba seguro que ella era la culpable que extraña y coincidentemente estaba totalmente lampiño después que ella descubriera que usaba la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Hermione… Era lo menos que iba a hacer. Estaba seguro que este iba a ser el comienzo de un largo infierno planeado por Ginny. Lo que le daba pena era que de alguna forma ella no le iría a hacer nada… Aunque era estúpido. ¡Era un imbécil por creer que haciendo lo que hizo no iba a recibir consecuencias!

-Vaya, vaya… - dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

-Parece que Harry Potter decidió probar uno de nuestros nuevos productos… - siguió otra voz muy parecida a la anterior.

"_No, ellos no"_ pensó Harry cerrando los ojos y una mano le frotó su calva nuca.

-¡Fred, George! – La voz de la señora Weasley se oyó bajando desde las escaleras - ¡Díganme por qué Harry está así!

-Mamá, gracias por tu cariñosa bienvenida. También te extrañamos – contestó Fred riendo y se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-¿Crees que si froto por más tiempo tu cabeza me dé suerte?

-¡George!

-Ya, mamá… - Dejó de frotar la cabeza de Harry y se sentó en un sillón de la sala – Me pregunto por qué usaste uno de nuestros productos, Harry.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos – dijo Hermione entrando a la sala, detrás de ella venía Ron y la muchacha los miró enfadada - ¿No saben cómo remover los efectos?

-No sería gracioso que se pudiera remediar una broma – contestó Fred aún pensativo – Lo que me parece raro es que te hayas comido uno de esos polvillos cuando los hemos inventado en nuestra tienda. Y no has ido a la tienda últimamente…

Harry abrió los ojos cuando los gemelos dejaron de lanzarle bromas y miró a Hermione triste. La castaña se encogió de hombros sabiendo que Harry sufría por su culpa.

-Aunque… - Fred, George e incluso Ron se miraron atando los cabos sueltos - ¡Ginny!

-¿Dónde está su querida hermanita? – preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta que la pelirroja no aparecía desde hacía una hora.

-La última vez que la vi fue cuando vino con gafas de sol a decirme que podría broncearse por el resplandor de mi cabeza – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos - ¡Oigan, no se rían! – les recriminó cuando los cuatro estallaban en carcajadas.

-Pero es que es gracioso… - se disculpó Ron – Bueno, me pregunto si Ginny tenía ganas de hacer una broma y pensó en ti o fue por una razón puntual.

-No le he hecho nada a su hermana.

-Yo creo que sólo te hizo la broma por ser tú – Fred le puso una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo - ¿Por qué no subimos y buscamos en nuestro antiguo cuarto si hay algo para que te crezca el pelo?

-¿En serio pueden remediar esto? – preguntó un poco más animado.

-Claro, sólo que no te prometemos nada… - dijo George sonriendo – Pero antes, debes hacer algo y te ayudamos.

-Esto no me da buena espina – murmuró Hermione por el tono de voz empleado por George.

-Vamos, mis hermanos no son tan malos… Debe ser algo importante – dijo Ron tomando su mano cariñosamente.

-¡Necesitamos sacarte una foto así!

-¡Di de nuevo eso y juro que me vengaré de ustedes! – gritó Harry enojado.

-No sabía que los peladitos fueran tan desagradables – Fred le frotó la cabeza.

-¡Déjenme tranquilo!

-Oh, vamos, ayúdenlo, si no ya saben como se pone cuando se enoja – dijo Hermione suplicante y miró a los gemelos – Si queremos tener nuestros oídos inmaculados, mejor hagamos que tenga pelo.

-Tienes razón, Hermione – asintieron.

Todos subieron y entraron a la habitación de Ron que compartía con Harry. Los hermanos Weasley trataron de aguantar la risa por el reflejo que emitía la cabeza de Harry por los rayos del sol, así que Hermione cerró las cortinas rápidamente para evitar que su amigo se pusiera de peor humor.

-Er… ¿Qué significa esto, Harry? – preguntó Ron al acercarse a la cama de su amigo.

-¡No sabía que nuestro calvito tenía esas andanzas! – comentó pícaramente Fred.

George, Harry y Hermione se miraron sin entender, pero Harry apretó los puños teniendo la idea que su amada Ginny había vuelto a la acción… Rodearon la cama y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Hermione se sonrojó, George se unió a las carcajadas y bromas de Fred y Ron, y Harry sólo sintió que estaba viviendo el peor día de su vida. Allí mismo, en su cama, se encontraba un sostén -corpiño, no sé qué otros derivados de esta prenda femenina habrán para esta prenda netamente femenina- provocativo, ya que era de encaje rojo, y un pergamino que decía con letras negras bien grandes:_ Porque a Potter le encanta._

-Esta casa es santa, pequeño Harry, y yo pensé que seríamos nosotros en hacer de las nuestras en este inquebrantable lugar de honradez… - dijo Fred alzándose de hombros - ¿De quién es, pequeño Harry?

-¡Para esto sí que necesitamos una foto! – George aplaudió entusiasmado – Nuestro calvito pillado con las manos en la masa.

-No tengo idea qué es esto – respondió Harry bajando la mirada sin atreverse a mirar a los Weasley. Eran de Ginny, estaba seguro y eso de "porque le encanta" era simplemente debido a que él se convertía en Hermione.

-Bueno, esto ciertamente es una prenda femenina que las mujeres usan…

-Hermione, tú serás nuestra modelo – dijo George pidiéndole a la castaña que se acercara.

-¡Ustedes aléjense de ella! – les amenazó Ron rodeando a la castaña con un brazo.

-Uh, a nuestro hermanito le gustaría que Hermione fuera sólo su modelo… a Ron le gusta Hermione… Ron no quiere compartir a su Hermione…

-¡Cállense ahora! – les ordenó confundiendo su piel con su cabello por el rojo intenso de ambos.

-¿Por qué mejor no van a buscar algo para que Harry vuelva a la normalidad? – les preguntó Hermione conteniendo sus ganas de lanzarle maleficios – Ustedes son los únicos que están locos para poder entrar a ese cuarto…

-¡Oye, era nuestro cuarto de infancia! – replicaron haciéndose los ofendidos.

-Les juro que si van a buscar algo para mejorarme, les permito que me tomen una foto antes que vuelva a la normalidad – dijo Harry algo dudoso por prometerles aquello.

-¡Sí, nuestro calvito es lo mejor! – gritaron antes de salir.

Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo y le dijo que ya iba a volver a tener pelo pronto mientras Hermione tomaba el sostén de la cama.

-Si me disculpan, iré a… ver qué haré con esto – dijo mirando despectivamente el sostén.

-¿Qué irás a hacer? – preguntó Ron con una voz que denotaba demasiada alegría.

-No sé, pero ciertamente no me pondré esto para que te deleites, amorcito – le respondió sacándole la lengua y miró a Harry fijamente – Supongo que nos vemos abajo, cuando cenemos.

**OoOoO**

La última posibilidad de encontrarla era en el baño. Intentó girar el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba con llave. Bufó impaciente y llamó varias veces hasta que un ruido, parecido al de un pistillo siendo girado, se oyó y pudo pasar. Cerró con rapidez y se cruzó de brazos al ver que Ginny le sonría inocentemente apoyada en el lavamanos.

-Gracias por devolverme mi sostén. Creo que a Harry no le servirá mi regalito… ya que dudo que quiera convertirse en mujer de nuevo – dijo recibiendo el sostén que le pasaba Hermione.

-Tenía la idea que después de nuestra conversación ibas a entender que todo esto fue mi culpa.

-Primero que nada, me hablaste de una forma muy metafórica… Y aún siendo que te entendí, no pensabas que iba a ser tan idiota como para acercarme a Harry y decirle: 'Oh, disculpa, pero vengo a decirte que no debías ser mi amiga para acercarte a mí. Todo se acabó, Harry' – Alzó una ceja – Por supuesto que debo descargar mi rabia con él… ¿Tienes idea de lo humillada que me siento?

-No – Negó con la cabeza – Pero yo convencí a Harry que la mejor idea que fuéramos felices con las personas que queríamos era intercambiando cuerpos…

-La culpa es de quien acepta hacer esas estupideces. Hay una gran diferencia: Mi hermano es un imbécil que cualquier medida desesperada y poco ética se acepta, pero yo no soy mi hermano.

-Entonces deberías haber sido menos dura con Harry y…

-¡Hermione, detente! – Suspiró – Sólo quiero decirte que contigo no estoy enfadada. Fuiste valiente por atreverte a conversar conmigo y por intentar salvarle el pellejo a Harry. No estoy enojada contigo. Si no con él.

-¿Te das cuenta que Harry pasó la peor vergüenza de su vida?

-Oh, vamos, fueron dos pequeñas bromitas muy buenas, por cierto – se disculpó riendo y Hermione trató de no hacerlo – Pero no creo que este sea su peor día… aún.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta y sonrió. Hermione pudo notar que Ginny estaba nerviosa y que algo había cambiado en su actitud al decir eso. Ya no tenía esa actitud calmada y bromista por vengarse de Harry, si no que… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Los planes de Ginny aún no habían terminado.

-Te invito a participar activamente en la conversación – dijo abriendo la puerta y Hermione se quedó petrificada al ver a Harry, ya con cabello en la cabeza y en las cejas, caía en frente de ellas – Me parece que será mejor que hablemos a que estés escuchando detrás de la puerta…

Analizando muy bien sus posibilidades… Podría salir huyendo dejando a Harry a solas con la fiera de Ginny o podría ayudar a su amigo sabiendo que todo había iniciado por esa retorcida idea… Pero al ver las miradas de Harry y Ginny, supo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar del peor bombardeo, guerrilla, explosión y del clímax de esta telenovela romántica. Harry Potter vs. Ginny Weasley. Y ella, en primera fila iba a presenciarlo todo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _¡Bonjour!_ Todo bien?... La verdad espero que no me haya demorado mucho copn este capítulo, pero fue un poco difícil escribirlo porque recién este es mi segundo día de vacaciones y hace tanto frío que me duele un poco escribir, pero estaba inspirada y obsesionada con actualizar, así que acá me tienen. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con actualizar? Bueno, como ya vi la quinta película de Harry Potter (y a como de crítica debo decir que no me gustó mucho y se va junto con la de 'El Prisionero de Azkaban' a las adaptaciones que más me desagradan... aunque los momentos RHr y HG los adoré al máximo) caí en la cuenta que falta poquísimo para que 'Deathlly Hallows' sea lanzado a la venta. ¡El último libro! Y la verdad es que no quiero estar aún con un fic inconcluso cuando esté ya el séptimo libro... Verán, me lo compraré y además de no tener tiempo para escribir, tengo miedo que si estoy escribiendo un fic como éste, donde Harry es principal en el fic, y en el libro muera, me confundiré muchísimo y los confundiré... Así que mejor terminar el fic antes que 'Deathly Hallows' para iniciar el libro sin preocupaciones. 

¡El próximo capítulo es el último! Así es. Sólo queda una entrega más de este fic y se termina... Así que les pido sus reviews con sus opiniones, etc., y les gradezco profundamente el apoyo recibido. Me alegra que el fic esté yendo viento en popa. Además vean que su recibo varios reviews, el próximo capítulo puede ser larguito y con un final muy agradable para todos... ¿No? Todo depende de ustedes.

Espero que todos estén muy bien y abrazos para cada uno que se da el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, _au revoir!_


	9. Odio las cursilerías

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias:** **Las mismas del inicio... Esto es un Post HBP, no creo que hayan Spoilers a estas alturas y bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: 'Odio las cursilerías'

Ahora entendía por qué le tenía tanto miedo. Salvarla de un basilisco cuando tenía doce años no había sido nada, enfrentarse a una tropa de dementores fue pan comido, tener que sobrevivir en ese cementerio viendo cómo Voldemort renacía fue un juego de niños, la catastrófica visita al Ministerio de Magia fue más fácil que robarle un dulce a un bebé, los mortífagos invadiendo Hogwarts fue fácil y la última batalla con Voldemort… Bueno, eso sí que no había sido fácil, pero aquella mirada roja era comparable con la mirada castaña que recibía en esos mismos instantes. Sí que la había cagado y no había duda al sentir que los pelos, sus recién estrenados cabellos gracias a una loción que le habían dado los gemelos, se le erizaban. Había pasado por alto que su objetivo era el monstruo pelirrojo, la menor de los Weasley, la niñita que había aprendido a pelear como un hombre y con grandes capacidades de convencimiento, mentirosa innata. Se había metido con Ginny Weasley.

Se cruzó de brazos y trató de ocultar el temblor de sus manos. ¡Quería estrangularlo allí mismo! Pero debía ser calmada y serena, sólo paz y serenidad… _"Soy tranquila y serena, sólo estoy llena de paz y plenitud, soy tranquila y serena"_ se repitió mentalmente y miró de los pies a cabeza a Harry evaluándolo.

-Me gustabas más calvo… Ibas a ser la sensación de las revistas de chismes – comentó sonriendo un poco, pero usando una voz seria y dura.

-_Touché_, querida – Si iba a morir, mejor morir con dignidad y ganarle en su jueguito – Se me había olvidado lo observadora y astuta que eres. Buena venganza.

-Últimamente pareciera que tienes problemas de memoria porque se te han estado olvidando varios detalles importantes.

Cualquier persona con sentido común y con valores morales, sabría que debía intervenir y decir algo así como: 'Es mi culpa. Yo inicié todo esto, convencí que él aceptara mi proposición y yo planeé todo. Sólo fue víctima de mis horrendos deseos. Sé que lo que hice estuvo pésimo, que no merezco perdón, pero lo único que te pido es lo que le hagas la vida imposible, házmela a mí por haberlo manipulado. ¿No ves que él te adora, te ama? Sólo pensaba en ustedes y yo intervine usando aquellos sentimientos en mi favor. No seas tan dura con él, sé conmigo dura. Yo soy la culpable. Es mi culpa'… Pero Hermione Granger hacía rato que había perdido el sentido común.

Estaba presenciando la peor guerra en el mundo mágico. Había que admitir que le daba algo de miedo porque Harry y Ginny se lanzaban miradas siniestras, cada uno planeaba formas de atacar en secreto y se hablaban sin gritarse, sin explotar; pero en sus palabras había un control preciso de lo que cada sílaba significaba. Controlaban desde el tono de voz hasta cómo sus miradas se cruzaban jugando con lo que decían.

-Lo siento si decidí ser solidario y actuar a mi manera…

-¿Solidario actuando a tu manera? – Ginny reprimió una carcajada y se le acercó desafiante – Convénceme por qué me humillaste, engañaste, traicionaste y aprovechaste de mí, pervertido y perturbado mental, con el fin de ser solidario.

-En nuestra felicidad.

-¿Sabes que no me agrada oír allí un pronombre posesivo en plural? No tiene que haber nada que involucre un tú, Harry Potter, y un yo, Ginny Weasley – Le golpeó con el dedo índice en el pecho y Harry se rió divertido por la cara de la pelirroja – Mejor explícate, Potter, si no quieres que te corte la lengua para que no te rías jamás… Y… ¡Hermione!

La castaña soltó el pomo de la puerta y giró con una sonrisita nerviosa. Harry y Ginny la miraban enojados, en especial Ginny, así que Hermione soltó una carcajada y se limpió el sudor que le caía por la frente.

-Vuelve a tu lugar ahora mismo – dijo la pelirroja señalando el sanitario – Tú eres testigo de cómo 'El Niño Que Vivió' queda convertido en 'El Imbécil Que No Logró Sobrevivir'.

-Me parece que necesitan privacidad… - se excusó un poquito asustada.

-Te necesito para que Ginny se dé cuenta que además de astuta tiene algo de idiota – dijo Harry señalando también el sanitario.

-¿No quieren que les traiga refrescos o cualquier cosa de cualquier lugar que quede lejos del baño?

-¡NO! – respondieron al unísono.

-Vaya, con el carácter que tienen entiendo por qué no duraron tanto – replicó frunciendo el ceño y caminó hacia el sanitario – Mírenme nuevamente así por decir la verdad y verán que serán dos los que no sobrevivirán – les advirtió cuando Harry y Ginny la miraron con odio cuando dijo eso del carácter que tenían.

Por un momento la mente de Harry dejó de elucubrar diferentes formar de decirle a Ginny que se sentía el imbécil más grande del mundo, que de verdad lo sentía muchísimo, que era una basura ambulante y entendería que nunca más le dirigiera la palabra; pero que ante todo la quería mucho. Y ese sentimiento lo había hecho decidir en algunas cosas que no serían buenas ni honestas. Vio como su amiga se sentaba en el sanitario, cruzaba las piernas y movía un pie impaciente por seguir escuchando la telenovela que armaban.

-El tiempo corre, Harry, y mi paciencia se agota…

-Todo empezó un día cualquiera cuando un increíble muchacho había derrotado al asqueroso ser que arruinó su vida – Sabía que de una u otra forma Ginny se enojaría por no ir al grano de la situación y empezar de ese punto, pero quería hacerla molestar más – Éste llegó con sus amigos, estuvo muy feliz que hubieran sobrevivido. Mucha gente había sacrificado sus vidas y…

-Sí, sí, pequeño Voldemort junto con sus secuaces hicieron de las suyas y nosotros tuvimos que patear algunos traseros – le cortó Ginny duramente – Prosigue, por favor.

-Pero este héroe no estaba bien del todo. Le faltaba el amor de su vida.

-¿Hablas de Cho Chang? Aunque el otro día Romilda Vane me preguntó por ti…

-Ginny, déjalo terminar – dijo Hermione cabreada.

-Ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente. La única vez que le había dirigido la mirada había sido cuando llegó a ver quiénes vivían, pero luego de eso, esa princesa de hielo lo olvidó.

-No te olvidé… - murmuró bajando la mirada apenada y sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta que debía atenerse a la trama inicial de la telenovela que había planeado - ¿Princesa de hielo? Mmm, creo que al héroe podríamos ponerle el apodo de… Gran imbécil flacucho.

-¿Perdón? – inquirió ajustándose las gafas – Repite lo que me dijiste.

-¿El héroe eres tú? Que novedad – Se cruzó de brazos burlonamente – El héroe sordo… Gran imbécil flacucho que necesita ir a una peluquería para arreglar su pelo… Y si quieres te hago dibujitos también para que se te grabe en lo poco o nada que debes tener de cerebro.

-Vaya, parece que la Princesa de Hielo contraataca con sus frías palabras. Brr, que frío me da, me da muchísimo miedo tus insultos – Se acercó y le habló tan lento que Hermione y Ginny se desesperaron – Podrías pedirle a Malfoy consejos para que tus insultos lleguen un poquito más.

-¡Vas a ver como te llegan más! – gritó Ginny alzando su puño.

-¡A LUGAR! – Hermione sacó su varita y los separó con un rápido movimiento de ésta.

Harry le sacó la lengua y trató de no reírse, aunque tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. ¡Sacar a Ginny de sus casillas era muy divertido! Aunque también tenía ganas de tomarle la barbilla y plantarle un beso. Sólo sonrió ataviado por sus pensamientos y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver que la pelirroja levantaba el puño en forma de amenaza y lo miraba transmitiéndole el mensaje: 'De ésta si que te salvaste'. Observó como el pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba frenéticamente y una gota de sudor se resbalaba de su cuello y seguía su camino gracias a la gravedad.

"_¡Pervertido asqueroso!"_ pensó Ginny cruzándose de brazos más arriba de lo normal para tapar su pecho leyéndole la mirada lujuriosa de Harry. _"Aunque ese pervertido asqueroso me encanta…"_.

-Ya que me tienen aquí casi secuestrada, seré amable y haré de árbitro para que no se maten – dijo Hermione después de aclararse la garganta y su voz se puso imparcial – Les pido que mantengan una distancia prudente. Si veo que uno de ustedes quiere agredir físicamente… Y eso va para Ginny, en especial… al otro, me veré obligada a terminar esta instancia y a tomar represalias – prosiguió y le lanzó una mirada a Harry – Tampoco se puede usar la magia, y eso va para usted, señor Potter, porque no sería igualdad de fuerzas contra Ginny que es menor de edad y no puede emplear una varita fuera de la escuela – Harry levantó la mano - ¿Si?

-¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

-Que sueltes tu varita, inepto – respondió Ginny - ¿Crees que no sé que la tienes en tu bolsillo y la tienes en tu mano en ese preciso instante?

-Ginny… me impresionas – musitó Hermione sorprendida por lo astuta que era su amiga. Ya lo había demostrado una vez cuando estaban hablando y supo que Harry estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta – Bueno. Se le concede al señor Potter la palabra. Prosiga, por favor, con su historia del héroe y la princesa de hielo.

-¡Oye! – replicó Ginny molesta.

-Lo siento, pero hablando como yo y no como la hermosa jueza de este juicio, fuiste demasiado dura con él… Así que el hielo te viene bien – Se alzó de hombros y golpeó la punta de su varita en el lavamanos, que estaba junto al sanitario, como si fueran esos martillos que usan los jueces europeos y gringos en los juicios – Señor Potter, hable.

Carraspeó y miró a Ginny tratando de averiguar qué se le pasaba por la mente, pero, como siempre que estaba en su fase de maquinación de planes malévolos, no pudo ver más que reproche en su mirada. Sí, no lo iba a disculpar, de eso no había duda, pero podía intentarlo. Nada perdía con hacerlo. Inclinó la cabeza solemnemente a Hermione y le agradeció por la oportunidad de seguir con su relato.

-Como iba diciendo antes que la señorita Weasley me interrumpiera porque su paciencia se le agota… El héroe empezó a volverse loco. Su vida nunca había estado mejor. Ya no había más peligros y podría vivir una vida normal. Bueno, en cierto sentido normal sin contar las peleas de sus mejores amigos – Miró a Hermione – Y agradezco que ya estén juntos. Espero que ahora sus peleas se las reserven en sus momentos de pareja y no me los restrieguen en la cara – Tosió y adoptó la insoportable vocecilla que ponen los padres cuando les leen un cuento a un niño, esa vocecilla dulce, agudita y empalagosa – Pero le faltaba ella. Su vida sin ella no tenía sentido. Era una tortura saber que la tenía que ver siempre y que ella no le dirigiera la mirada, que tuviera que escuchar su voz y que no le hablara a él, tener que sentir su aroma de flores…

-Detente ahí o si no pienso que eres un psicópata – dijo Ginny levantando la mano algo asustada por esos detalles que daba – Atente a los hechos principales.

-Trató de hacer tanto para que ella siquiera le dijese que la dejara en paz. No lo tomaba en cuenta, lo ignoraba, le era indiferente. Se volvía cada día más loco. ¿Y si se estaba haciendo invisible y al día siguiente sus amigos ya no lo veían? Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y hasta pensó en renunciar, sabiendo que la peor sensación del mundo era abandonar lo que más se quería, pero no tenía opción si lo había intentado todo.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente. Gracias – Los golpecitos de la varita de Hermione retumbaron en todo el baño – Ahora Ginny tiene tiempo de contar su versión de los hechos y aclarar por qué fue así con Harry y… Bueno, todas esas bobadas que dan pie para un culebrón romántico.

-Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que no hablaré detalladamente de las razones por las cuales he actuado así – dijo seriamente y miró a Harry – Al contrario de ti, odio esas cursilerías.

-¿Cursilerías? Lo encontré tierno y conmovedor – comentó la castaña esperándose esa reacción de su amiga, ya que detestaba esas frases sacadas de una novela súper romántica – Fue algo perturbador, casi rayando en lo psicópata, pero tierno y conmovedor al fin y al cabo.

Movió su cabello lanzándolo delicadamente detrás de su hombro, a su espalda y juntó las manos con lentitud. Parpadeó varias veces y sus ojos empezaron a brillarle.

-¿Saben cómo se siente que tu novio termine contigo después de años estar colada de él? – preguntó con la voz quebrada y se felicitó internamente por lo buena actriz que era. La pena y unas pocas lágrimas nunca venían de más – Primo lo admiré, luego me enamoré platónicamente y pronto eso pasó a cariño y en esas pocas semanas…

-Ginny, no le des dramatismo, no servirá conmigo – le dijo Harry lanzando una risotada malvada y la pelirroja abandonó su cara de víctima para poner una de odio – Tus truquitos no funcionan conmigo.

-En esas malditas semanas terminé algo parecido a amarlo. La fase del enamoramiento se me acabó, después de años de enamorada, al fin descubría el amor de verdad. El sentimiento de amor o algo parecido a eso, pero se sentía más intenso que el enamoramiento – finalizó con su voz normal y se atrevió a ser sincera – Y para no caer en estas mierdas de cursilerías, porque este imbécil me provoca ser una cursi, puedo decir en mi defensa que pasé casi toda mi vida esperando, buscando, sufriendo… Se acabó. Si él quería algo conmigo, pues que lástima, porque este tren hace tiempo que despegó.

-Gracias, Ginny – dijo Hermione levantando su varita para finalizar esta etapa del juicio – Y se dice 'este tren salió', no despegó. Eso es para los aviones.

-Hubiera salido perfecto, lástima que usaste esa expresión muggle… No me convenciste, pequeña – dijo Harry fingiendo que no le había movido ni un pelo su confesión.

-Cállate, calvito, si no ya te dije que terminarías como 'El Imbécil Que No Logró Sobrevivir'.

-¿Acaso eres ciega o no te das cuenta que ya tengo pelo?

-Yo que tú no estaría tan segura de eso… - Se rió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si yo tuviera la brillante idea de tomar poción multijugos para ser un hombre y me hicieran lo mismo que a ti, comprobaría que en todo me cuerpo hubiera pelo – contestó señalando donde debería estar como Hermione diría, la _'cosa'_ o _'el amiguito de cada hombre'_, sin ningún pudor - ¿Acaso ya te viste allí si tienes vellosidad?

-¡GINNY, ESO ES REPUGNANTE! – chilló Hermione sonrojándose hasta el dedo meñique del pie.

-Hay que llamar las cosas como son – sentenció la pelirroja disfrutando la cara de miedo de Harry – Parece que puedes seguir siendo mi calvito aún…

-¿Te gustaría que siguiera siendo tu calvito? – preguntó alzando las cejas de una forma muy singular.

-¿Me tienes una proposición indecente? – respondió siguiéndole el juego y poniendo una voz muy sensual.

-¡POR FAVOR, ESO SI QUE NO! – La castaña se llevó las manos a los oídos y se dobló empezando a balancearse frenéticamente en el sanitario - ¡NO QUIERO VER CÓMO SE APAREAN!

-¿Aparean? – dijeron a la vez.

Harry y Ginny se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos aún sorprendidos por escuchar esa palabra tan… científicamente usada en animales. El labio de Ginny empezó a temblar y Harry sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No podían aguantar más. Atenerse a los planes era imposible, no podían seguir representando sus papeles porque necesitan desahogarse. En menos de dos segundos ya estaban riéndose a sonoras carcajadas.

Bufó indignada por la poca seriedad de sus amigos y agradeció que sus ojos vírgenes –allá ella que se cree vírgen… Bueno ese comentario vino por parte de la autora, lo siento, pero me reí y no pude evitar decir algo- no tuviera que contemplar como las cosas se calentaban un poco. ¡De verdad que no los entendía para nada! Y menos que se estuvieran riendo en un momento tan crucial como éste. Vale, sí, usar la palabra aparear para referirse a eso era demasiado estúpido y hasta sonaba como una mojigata; pero no era para reírse esa forma. Ya visualizaba como sus órganos salían disparados de sus bocas por tanta risotada que daban. Ya, ya, sí era gracioso.

Se unió a sus amigos riéndose alocadamente y ahogándose a ratos.

Luego de unos minutos en donde cada uno ya iba a tener un paro respiratorio porque se estaban ahogando de tanto reírse, de hecho Hermione estaba tomando un color morado nada bueno en su cara, se fueron deteniendo y recuperando el aire respirado agitadamente. No se escuchaba más que las tres respiraciones de los jóvenes.

-Eres toda una rara para hablar, amiga – le dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Es que no sé cómo quieren que me expresé cuando estamos encerrados en este maldito baño discutiendo otro tema y no sus proposiciones indecentes – replicó golpeando la varita con el lavamanos – Uff… ¿No tiene nada más que agregar, Ginny?

-¿Por qué a ella le dices por su nombre y a mí me llamas señor Potter? – preguntó levantando la mano – Es algo injusto.

-Creo que eso significa que me quiere más a mí que a ti – dijo Ginny riendo.

-No te mientas, Ginny, no es bueno vivir de mentiras…

-Yo te diría lo mismo, Harry – Lo miró despectivamente – ¿O Hermione? – Señaló a ambos y puso cara de confusión – No sé quién es quién.

-¡Te voy a matar!

-¡No, porque un caballero como tú jamás podría ponerle un dedo encima a una damita como yo!

-¿Apostamos? – preguntó desafiante y muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No quiero quedarme con toda tu fortuna, Harry, te quedarías en la calle.

-Sí, tienes razón. No podría hacerle daño a una dama – dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sabía.

-Pero… tú no eres una dama – continuó acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – Retrocedió un paso.

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-No sé qué decirte… A menos que empiece por imbécil acosador que se hace pasar por mi amiga para perseguirme sin pensar que sería el peor error de su vida – dijo acaloradamente y se alzó de hombros - ¿O quieres que empiece por otro lado?

-Es tu culpa por ignorarme. ¿Sabes que hasta le tenía celos al idiota de Arnold? – Aplaudió y apretó los labios pensativo - ¡Le prestabas más atención a esa bola peluda gay que a mí!

-Prefiero las bolas peludas a las bolas sin pelos… - comentó lanzándole una rápida mirada a la entrepierna del muchacho. Harry se sonrojó levemente y ella prefirió contestarle en serio – No sé cómo quieres que te prestara atención después de todo. ¡No soy una arrastrada!

-Pero te convertiste en un bloque de hielo, un bloque que nunca podía penetrar – Se acercó más a ella y Ginny volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Y tu única opción era hacerte pasar por Hermione? – Rió - ¡Qué brillante idea!

-¡Tú nunca me diste opciones!

La terminó acorralando entre la pared y él. La pelirroja sintió como el frío de loza de la habitación le calaba la espalda, pero rápidamente olvidó el frío al tenerlo tan cerca. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados. La respiración de Harry le daba en la frente, en la nariz, en sus labios… Un azotador calor la invadió y no pudo menos que sentir placer de la nula distancia que los separaba. Si tan sólo pudiera besarlo, sólo bastaba con subir un poco más la cabeza y alcanzar sus labios. ¡La tentación estaba allí mismo y veía difícil resistírsele!

La voz de Hermione les llegó a los oídos como un gancho de una caña de pescar que los sacaba de su lugar, de su lugar donde sólo ellos dos se encontraban tan cerca… Parecía que no habían pasado más de tres segundos desde que Harry la había acorralado, pero parecía toda una eternidad. De un tira y afloja, de un la beso o no, de un me aparto o lo beso.

-¡No, por favor, no! – pidió suplicante la castaña caminando hacia ellos y separándolos con facilidad. Harry dio tres pasos hacia atrás sin decir nada. Al parecer la castaña quería pasar por alto ese pequeño vacío de la pared. Mmm, serían los comerciales de esta telenovela en donde aún no se veía el ganador - No se hagan esto… No pueden destruirse de esta forma cuando yo soy la culpable.

-Hermione… – dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga.

-No, no, déjame hablar – dijo desesperada – Yo te convencí que usáramos la poción multijugos, Harry. Lo planeé todo, hasta la forma en que te hablaría y manipularía para que terminaras accediendo… Sabía que estabas muy vulnerable en tu relación con Ginny y cualquier medida desesperada la acogerías. Me aproveché para que yo pudiera saber si Ron me quería más que una amiga – Se tomó las manos nerviosa y se sintió la peor persona del mundo – No pude ser valiente y enfrentar a Ron, encararlo y decirle que lo quería más que un simple amigo. Tuve que recurrir a este método abominable y deshonesto. Me he sentido la persona más asquerosa e inmunda del planeta desde que Ginny te descubrió… Nunca me di cuenta que yo no corría riesgos, porque era seguro que Ron me quería. En el fondo lo sabía. Pero tú… - Miró a su amigo con los ojos llorosos y luego a Ginny – Y tú…

-Yo acepté. Yo accedí. Me hayas o no convencido, me dejé manipular – convino el chico apenado por ver a su amiga tan mal – No eres culpable de nada.

-Harry tiene razón. No te culpamos de nada – asintió Ginny poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.

-¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo! – estalló rompiendo a llorar – Ambos son mis amigos y sólo pensé en mis fines, sin darme cuenta que acabaría interviniendo en sus vidas… Les he hecho tanto mal. Ahora se van a matar, ahora no tendrán ninguna posibilidad de estar juntos. Oh, si no hubiera hecho esa mierda de plan serían la pareja del año. ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro! Pero yo me metí y lo arruiné… No saben cuánto lo siento y si no quieren ser mis amigos nunca más lo entiendo…

-Jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo – dijo Harry sacando un gran trozo de papel higiénico y se lo pasó para que se sonara. La castaña pescó el papel y se lo llevó a la nariz – El culpable soy yo.

-Sí, él – Torció los ojos por la mirada de poca cooperación y apoyo que le mandó Harry. Suspiró resignada y casi como si dijera una verdad muy forzada – Quizás también tengo algo de la culpa… - Harry la miró complacido y Hermione sorprendida por escucharla – Pero sólo una pequeña parte. La otra es de nuestro héroe sordo, ciego y calvo – agregó para que la castaña se riera un poco y lo consiguió.

-Pero… - Arrugó el papel higiénico y lo lanzó al pequeño basurero junto al sanitario – Se merecen otra oportunidad y por mi error ya no la tendrán. Estoy segura que ambos se quieren, en el fondo siguen viviendo con aquellos sentimientos que tenían cuando se besaron en la sala común después de ganar la copa de Quidditch hace casi dos años. Y… por las humillaciones, mentiras, engaños y traiciones no tendrán otra oportunidad…

-Bueno, pero debes tener la conciencia tranquila porque el culpable es otro.

-¿En qué quedamos, Ginny? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Quedamos en que tu conciencia está más sucia que el cuarto de los gemelos, y con eso te digo todo – Levantó el mentón altivamente y miró hacia el lado.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cabeza dura – murmuró llevándose las manos a la cara aburrido por tener que seguir discutiendo – Quedamos en que tú también tienes la culpa.

-Una mínima parte, la otra gran parte la tiene el imbécil que tengo delante de mí.

-Vaya, que poco honesta contigo misma eres. Me das pena, de verdad. Yo tomé las medidas que tomé porque me ignorabas, porque preferías pavonearte con no sé cuántos noviecitos tuyos y abandonarme, por ser indiferente, por ser una cerrada de mente que no acepta explicaciones – dijo levantándole el dedo índice.

"_Se acabó, adelantaré el plan y éste imbécil me va a escuchar… ¿Con qué cerrada de mente?"_ se preguntó apretando los labios y avanzó hacia Harry con pasos decididos.

Hermione se asustó al ver la mirada de Ginny. Podía ver odio en ellos, pero a la vez sufrimiento y casi podía asegurar que había visto unas lágrimas por ahí. La pelirroja acorraló a Harry en la pared y le puso el dedo en el pecho golpeándole repetidas veces, en señal de poderío. Abrió los ojos y prefirió abstenerse de participar. Su tiempo ya había pasado y parecía que la telenovela ya estaba por terminar… ¿Qué le diría Ginny a Harry?

-No me levantes el dedo. ¿Me entendiste? – preguntó amenazadoramente y lo golpeó nuevamente en el pecho con su dedo – Sólo yo puedo hacerlo porque eres un idiota, el idiota más grande que he conocido y el único que me hace sentirme así. Te juro que me enferma pensar tanto en ti, preocuparme de ti y quererte cuando lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue una ruptura por salvar al mundo, por una noble razón. ¡Odio a la gente noble, te odio! – gritó soportando estoicamente las lágrimas que querían resbalar a sus mejillas – Me sentí traicionada al darme cuenta que mi mejor amiga te había permitido hacerte pasar por ella. ¿Con qué fin?... ¿Con el de hacerme daño? Bien, lo lograste. Me clavaste el puñal más hondo, héroe – dijo la última palabra con un dejo de ironía – Se lo dije a Hermione ese día… Te lo dije a ti… No yo misma lo sé aún por qué sigo queriéndote…

-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo en vez de hacerle la ley del hielo? – Aquellas palabras iban cargadas de rencor, pero muy dentro de su ser escuchaba campanadas y sentía su voz gritando¡Me quiere, me ama!

-Siempre tan poco inteligente. Eres brillante en un combate, pero sin tu varita en mano las neuronas no hacen conexión - comentó con sorna - ¿Esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de que me hiciste vivir la mejor y la peor época de mi vida? No seas iluso, Harry, eso raya en lo patético.

-Yo… - Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y lo hizo. Sintió el cálido cuerpo de la pelirroja fundiéndose con el suyo y su aroma a flores le nubló los sentidos por breves instantes – Lo siento tanto.

-Créeme que yo más – dijo alejándose de él.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se enderezó. Parpadeó un par de veces ordenándose su cabello, ya que, como suponía, debía estar hecho un desastre. Dio exactamente tres bocanadas de aire y Hermione sonrió al ver que su amiga se calmaba. Esto iba a terminar bien, estaba casi segura. Si no la pelirroja seguiría llorando y saldría hecha una furia del baño dejándole bien en claro a Harry que nunca más la buscara, se le acercara ni le hablara y otro par de palabras que terminarían matando de pena a su amigo. Y de paso a ella misma.

-Si fueras más despierto te darías cuenta que te quedan muchas más oportunidades. No había que llegar a esa medida extrema – dijo volviendo a adoptar su actitud reservada del principio, pero se notaba que ahora hablaba sin esconder nada – Con esas miraditas de cordero degollado y esas persecuciones que no le llegan ni a los talones a las de las películas románticas, con eso nunca vas a conseguir nada. Tienes que llamar mi atención para que dejé de ignorarte y el hielo de esta princesa de derrita.

Harry no pudo menos que sonreír esperanzado. ¿Había oído bien o de verdad estaba perdiendo la cordura? Lo que había escuchado era increíble, por decirlo menos. ¡Fantástico! Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y supo que quería salirse de su pecho, se mordió el labio inferior aún sonriendo y Ginny se ahorró cualquier demostración que denotara que amaba ese brillo en los ojos de Harry que aparecía cada vez que se emocionaba. Cuando veía luz en medio de tanta y permanente oscuridad.

-¿Eso significa…?

Hermione dio un pequeño saltito de alegría impaciente por saber la respuesta de Ginny, pero por la cara de su amiga ya temía la positiva respuesta.

-¿Todavía necesitas dibujitos? – preguntó fastidiada e hizo una mueca – Eso quiere decir que sí tienes posibilidades conmigo – Al decir estas palabras caminó hacia Harry y disfrutó al sentir cómo su cuerpo se le tensaba con el poco contacto que tenían – Y quizás ahí podrías vengarte de Hermione y manipularla para tus fines egoístas, haciendo una buena obra – Miró a su amiga y la castaña le guiñó el ojo – Lo que te advierto… Es que ya has perdido muchos puntos conmigo, señor Potter. Así que tienes que convencerme que vale la pena esperar por ti. Sólo un poco más.

-Por supuesto – asintió rápidamente y miró sus labios.

-Ah, y nada de cursilerías – Le puso la mano en el pecho y retrocedió varios pasos haciendo una ahorcada – Odio las cursilerías. Esas son las reglas de tu última oportunidad.

Se miró en el espejo comprobando que no se notaba que había llorado, enojado, reído ni nada. Sonrió dándole el visto bueno a su apariencia y abrió la puerta del baño.

-Doy por finalizado el caso. Ambas partes llegan a un acuerdo fuera de la corte – dijo la castaña dándole golpecitos con su varita al lavamanos haciendo que Harry y Ginny rieran.

-Hagan como si esto jamás pasó. Los gemelos te interrogarían si notan algo extraño, Harry – Tomó el sostén y se lo enseñó a Harry haciéndolo sonrojar recordando la bromita – Podríamos dejar que todo fue un mal entendido y esto le pertenece a nadie… No quiero que sepan cómo es mi ropa interior.

-Aunque me encantaría saber cómo es cada una de tu ropa interior – comentó alzando las cejas sugestivamente haciendo enrojecer a Hermione y Ginny rió.

-Todo depende que sepas aprovechar tu oportunidad – Arrugó el sostén y lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero – Ah, y en realidad no estás lampiño en esa parte. Según el instructivo del envase de los polvos, decía que sólo en la cabeza te quedarías calvo.

Y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado en el baño. Harry aún en la pared miró a Hermione con la sonrisa más grande del mundo y la castaña alzó los dos pulgares de las manos en señal de apoyo.

Entre Harry vs. Ginny… Ambos habían ganado, aunque era indiscutible aceptar que la pelirroja había jugado muy bien sus cartas. Su astucia era muy superior a las tácticas de Harry, y gracias a ella habían salido ganando ambos.

**OoOoO**

Si los pillaba alguno de sus padres estaba muerto. Hacía ya una semana que se habían enterado que salía con Hermione y había sido toda una tortura… Partiendo con las canciones que inventaron los gemelos, las cartas que recibía de ellos con la letra de la canción y luego con las amenazas que Hermione les daba a la hora de la cena; y terminando porque su madre evitaba a toda costa que estuvieran a solas en un lugar comprometedor. No podían estar en el mismo cuarto, no podían estar en el jardín, tenían que estar con cualquier persona que atestiguara que no habían hecho nada indebido. ¡Ni que por ser hombre siempre pensará en… eso! ESO. Sí, ESO. Era hombre, se fijaba mucho en lo físico y hasta dejaba volar su imaginación, pero no se atrevería jamás a hacerlo con Hermione… Porque debían estar preparados sicológica y físicamente para dar un paso tan importante en sus vidas… Y fundamentalmente porque imaginar los golpes y las maldiciones que le daría ella no era ningún sueño agradable. Sí, Hermione le daba un poquito de miedo.

La castaña se separó un poco de él y miró a la puerta precavidamente. Apretó su cuerpo aún más al suyo, si es que era posible, y apoyó su mejilla en su pecho.

-¿Escuchaste algo?

-Alguien subía las escaleras y los pasos se detuvieron por aquí… - contestó la castaña – Espero que no nos encuentren.

-No lo van a hacer – dijo el pelirrojo tomándole el mentón y la hizo mirarlo – No hacemos nada malo. Mis padres son los paranoicos con que seamos novios y vivamos bajo el mismo techo.

-Pues, en lo de hacer nada malo concuerdo… Me encanta esconderme contigo y eso es muy bueno – Acortó la distancia dándole un beso.

-Algo me decía: 'Harry, abre la puerta y no te quedes esperando afuera' – La luz entró en el pequeño armario. Ron y Hermione se voltearon cubriéndose los ojos – Debí haberle hecho caso a esa voz… Si no hubiera evitado oír su conversación cursi y aquellos sonidos repugnantes de labios pegados…

-¿Qué quieres, Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo totalmente rojo y se giró para verlo - ¿Acaso querías ver directamente la escena?

-No quiero ir a San Mungo, así que no, gracias – Alzó una ceja y sonrió – Vine porque tu hermana te llamaba. Está abajo.

-¡No nos mires así! – pidió Hermione avergonzándose aún más con esa sonrisita pícara que tenía.

-Destruyes los únicos momentos que podemos escapar de ti – se quejó Ron saliendo del armario. Últimamente la señora Weasley le pedía a menudo a Harry que estuviera con la pareja para ser de chaperón – Próximamente haremos lo nuestro en tus narices…

-Como si no lo hubieran hecho. Ya tengo grabas imágenes que me encantaría borrarlas. Me compraré un pensadero… ¡Sí, esa es una buena idea! Un pensadero para quitarme esas imágenes perturbadoras.

Ron le dirigió una última mirada a su amigo, y sonrió divertido por la situación antes de bajar por las escaleras a buscar a Ginny. Los apresurados pasos de Ron se iban alejando mientras Hermione se acomodaba la ropa –ya que estando en se lugar haciendo muchas cositas con su novio, todo se le había movido de lugar- y observaba a Harry extrañada. Harry no hubiera entrado, les hubiera gritado y luego se iría avergonzado por lo que debían estar haciendo. No era normal que se quedara… A menos que…

-¿Qué favor vienes a pedirme? – preguntó poniendo las manos en la cadera.

-Para que quedemos a mano, ahora yo te propondré algo y tú aceptarás ayudarme – dijo sonriendo de una forma angelical y poniendo cara de cordero degollado – Necesito que me ayudes a tener a Ginny.

-Ni que estuviéramos hablando de una varita para decir "tener a Ginny"… ¿Y ya tienes algo planeado?

-Pues… estoy en eso. Necesito pensar en no-cursilerías.

-Eso es fácil. En general los hombres son simples y hacen cursilerías porque saben que a las mujeres nos gusta, pero Ginny es diferente porque es Ginny.

-¿Me ayudarás, verdad? – Abrazó a su amiga por los hombros y le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-Sí… Con tal que tú no seas yo y yo no sea tú, todo bien – respondió sonriendo.

-¡Sí!

-Además que tú pensarás todo. Te será aún más fácil, ya que tienes poco tacto con los mujeres y eso es cero cursi.

-Gracias por tu apoyo…

Salieron del armario y bajaron la escalera en silencio.

-La verdad no se me ocurre nada. Es muy difícil llamar su atención sin hacer cursilerías.

-Siempre queda la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo, caminar desnudo por la calle, accidentarte, secuestrarla – enumeró disfrutando como ponía de mal humor a su amigo – Bueno, nos lo hemos buscado con nuestra poción multijugos, así que habrá que ponerle empeño en hacer que la pelirroja acepté públicamente a salir contigo.

-Al menos sabemos que tengo una posibilidad… Y que odia las cursilerías – asintió antes de reír.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, el gran, famoso, reconocido, valiente, increíble, poderoso, magnánimo, confiable, osado y un sin fin más de apodos que ponía la prensa; él, el mismísimo Harry Potter, podía más. Al fin podía más. Después de todo, al fin tenía la respuesta con la que todo este lío inició. ¿Ginny Weasley ya no me quiere? Todo lo contrario. Ginny Weasley aún lo quería. Y él ya formaba un plan para demostrarle a la pelirroja que no es bueno jugar con fuego. La princesa de hielo poco a poco fue mostrando que tiene algo de fuego.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Y hemos llegado al fin de este fic… Espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice larguito y el más gracioso, según mi apreciación, de la historia. Así esto cumple completamente los géneros del Humor y Romance que debe tener. También quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que leyó el fic y por sus reviews. ¡De verdad me alegró que de a poco la historia les fue gustando más!

¿Y qué pasará ahora? Esto no me había pasado desde hacía tiempo… Siento que este fic tiene aún más potencial por dar. Es por eso que si ustedes están de acuerdo y apoyan la idea, podría hacer una secuela o mejor dicho, la continuación de la historia. ¿Cómo hará Harry que Ginny acepte salir con él? **MANDEN SUS REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA SECUELA DE LA HISTORIA.** Ya con tantos fics, me he dado cuenta que con este no puedo dejar un final inconcluso que con muchos que he escrito. Hay que ponerle un buen punto final. Y para eso, necesitaría una continuación. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer. Ya se viene el último libro de la saga y estoy algo ansiosa por saber el fin que le dará la escritora a esta serie de libros que a muchos nos han marcado en la vida.

_Goodbye!_

**ACTUALIZACIÓN 30/MARZO/2008: Sólo quiero informarles que este fic sí tiene su secuela ya terminada, a pedido del público. Se llama "Yo te ayudo y tú me dejas en paz" y lo pueden encontrar entrando a mi profile (denle click a Sirenita más arriba, en la parte donde se menciona que soy la escritora.**

* * *


End file.
